Infinite
by Winchestergirl123
Summary: Grace Stark's life is anything but normal. Ever since her dad became Iron Man an endless amount of extraordinary people have entered her life. However, it's the boy with the warm brown eyes that's left the most lasting impression in her heart. Eventual Peter Parker/OC. Starts in Iron Man and will follow the Avengers main story-line.
1. Chapter 1: The start to a story

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the **Avengers** or any other **Marvel** characters. I only own my OC._

 _ **Summary:** Grace Stark's life is anything but normal. Ever since her dad became Iron Man an endless amount of extraordinary people have entered her life. However, it's the boy with the warm brown eyes that's left the most lasting impression in her heart. Eventual Peter Parker/OC. Starts in Iron Man and will follow the Avengers main story-line._

 _ **A/N:** So here it is. The story I have been wanting to release for a **while** now. Prepare for a roller-coaster of emotions. Especially when we get into the **Infinity War** and **Endgame** story line. It might take awhile before we get there though. Since I want to write **Grace's** interactions with the other characters, plus explore her as a character as well. The story starts off with her as a child and then we gradually see her grow up to become the sarcastic eccentric self that we all know her to be from my other story **"Blue And Red"**. Also because we're starting from the beginning **Tony's** and **Grace's** father-daughter relationship isn't a close one yet, but you'll stat seeing changes as the story moves forward. Anyways, t_ _his chapter takes place during the first **Iron Man** and so will the next few chapters. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _"Not every successful man is a good father. But every good father is a successful man." ― Robert Duvall_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: The start to a story_**

 ** _2008_**

"She hates me you know."

What Tony said caught Pepper's attention. The red haired woman was just about to go back upstairs, right after firmly reminding Tony that he needed to get ready for his flight. A flight that he was already an hour late for. Rhodey was sure not happy having to wait for his ass to get there. And for good reason. Tony was supposed to show a weapons demonstration in Afghanistan but what was he doing instead of getting ready? The billionaire was casually hanging out downstairs in his lab.

Pepper had made sure to lecture him on that. Except like always, Tony just let her say what she wanted as he did the occasional head nod and playful side comments. When she had said her part, Pepper was ready to leave. However, his sudden humorless voice and demeanor made her stop from leaving. Pepper processed what he just said to her and it didn't take long for her to know just who _exactly_ he was talking about.

 _Grace. His daughter._

It hurt Pepper to hear Tony's thoughts on how the sweet little dark eyed girl hated him. Sure, Grace was still shy around him but she didn't hate him. Pepper didn't think so. Just as she was about to give him her reassurance, Tony continued to speak, glum.

"She barely talks to me."

That along with saying Grace hated him had Pepper softening her features. "She does not hate you." She gently told him. "And as for the talking part...well, she's getting better at it with you."

Tony sighed, aghast. He briefly looked up from the car part he had been working on. "Doesn't seem that way to me."

Sensing he needed more comfort than usual, Pepper walked back over to him. Her heels clicking on the lab floor as she did so. "She just needs more time, Tony." She tried softly reassuring him. And that was what she honestly thought Grace and him needed. More time. Grace needed extra time to adjust. She had just been five years old when her mother died of Leukemia. And not that long afterwards she got placed under Tony's custody. Her father. It hadn't been an easy change for either of them. Tony had to fight his careless playboy ways now that he had a child around. As for Grace...well, she had to get used to living in a new place with someone she barely knew. Which was a challenge as Pepper and Tony had come to find out.

Pepper's words did nothing to sooth Tony. Not like he hoped they would. He continued to tinker with the car part. "She's been with me for a year now, Pepper." He solemnly said to her. Those dark eyes she had come to realize were the same one's Grace had glanced up at her again. "And she has yet to call me dad." Tony's voice dropped, wretched. "At night I can still hear her... _crying_. Calling out her mom's name." He shook his head again, despondent. His eyes lowered, hurt. "She doesn't want me. She wants her... _Louisa_."

Pepper felt her own heart ache from seeing Tony so crestfallen. Having spent so much time at Tony's place here in Malibu, she had gotten used to spending the night because of Grace. She was the one that always went into Grace's room whenever she heard the little girl cry in the middle of the night. Tony had tried soothing Grace a few times before but the results were never good. It was only Pepper who could get her to stop crying and go back to sleep. Pepper knew this made Tony second guess taking responsibility over Grace. He didn't say this out-loud often, but Tony Stark was disappointed in himself for not being able to connect with his own daughter. In his mind he was failing her. Except no matter how much he was ashamed with himself for "failing" Grace, Pepper was always there to reminded him of one very important detail.

"Well, you're the only person she has left."

There was brief silence with the two adults looking at each other before Tony spoke again. "She has her uncle." Tony lowly brought up. Although that was the truth, Tony had no idea why he even mentioned him to Pepper. Tony knew very well that Louisa's younger brother _,_ Miguel García was not child guardian material. Miguel lacked responsibility. Tony did too (although he was getting better at it), but he wasn't as emotionally messed up as Miguel was. Louisa's younger brother had his own issues to deal with. Tony had offered to help him many times once Grace came into his life, but Miguel García was a stubborn man. So him refusing help made Tony not want Grace anywhere near her uncle's disruptive behavior. Having Grace near her uncle would just put her in danger. And it would stay that way until Miguel changed his ways.

Pepper wanted to full on lecture Tony for even suggesting that but she instead fixed him a hard look. "And you think she'd be better off with him?" She asked sternly. Tony might not realize it now (like Pepper did) but Grace staying with him was for the better. The dark eyed girl was exactly where she was supposed to be...with her father.

"No, I don't want her to go with him." Tony vehemently admitted to Pepper. "I don't want her to go with anyone else. I just..." He let out a sigh. "I want her to trust and be open with me."

"And she will." Pepper replied. Her mother hen protectiveness towards Grace lessened when she heard Tony say this. "Have patience."

Tony huffed, returning back to his childish like ways. "You know full well that waiting is not my forte."

Pepper felt a bit better that he was now his usual lighthearted self again. "Yes, I'm quite aware but I know that you'd be willing to try. For _her_."

Pepper got him there. Tony would be willing to wait. Despite feeling sad that his daughter wasn't openhearted with him, Tony would give her all the time she needed until she fully accepted him into her life.

"You should tell her you're going to be leaving soon." Pepper once again reminded him.

That brought Tony out of his thoughts. He put aside the car part he had been working on and stood up. Wiping his hands with a rag that was on the table next to him, he called Pepper's name.

The redhead who was once again making her way out turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Thank you. For your kinds words, shall we say." Tony earnestly said to her. It wasn't often that Tony Stark thanked people but whenever he did he would be as genuine as possible. And he definitely meant what he said with Pepper.

Pepper smiled. "That's what I'm here for."

Tony knew she wasn't there for offering advice or words of reassurance, but nonetheless he was glad that she took the time to actually engage in conversation about his daughter. It showed just how much Pepper Potts cared about Grace. And despite not saying it verbally yet, having Pepper care deeply for Grace left a warm feeling inside Tony.

* * *

Tony didn't need to ask Pepper or even Jarvis to know Grace's location. His daughter was exactly where he was expecting her to be at.

Her room. Which was her main hang out place.

It didn't take long for Tony to reach said destination. When he did he noticed right away how her bedroom door was wide open. Tony casually leaned against the opening as let his eyes wander around said bedroom.

When Tony got guardianship over Grace, he had a lot of learning to do regarding on how to handle kids in a short amount of time. Unfortunately, no matter all the books he read about "raising kids" none gave him an idea on how no to set up a little girls bedroom _._ He almost had the room painted pink but (luckily) one of the many things he had come to learn about Grace was that she didn't like the color pink. So when he finally admitted defeat and asked Pepper if she could help redecorate Grace's bedroom, she had taken great joy and was excited in doing so.

And thanks to Pepper, Grace got her dream room. The smile and little dance and shouts of _"Thank you! Thank you!"_ she did when stepping in the room for the first time since the redecoration was a memory Tony would _always_ keep with him. Grace had looked so happy.

Tony had to admit the bedroom was a perfect reflection of Grace's personality. Instead of painting the room pink, it had been painted a nice shade of blue. As it turned out Grace _loved_ the color blue almost as she loved the color red. The room of course had the standard furniture along with closet space and a TV. Except as Pepper had told him, the one thing Grace loved about her room was the view of the Malibu ocean. Pepper said it made her feel inspiration when drawing and painting. Which was what she was doing at the moment.

With a soft look in his eyes, Tony watched at how peaceful his daughter looked as she painted away. She was currently sitting down at the desk her bedroom had and all of her concentration was on the paper she was using to paint on. Tony for sure knew that she didn't get those artistic skills from him. Sure he could draw but his skills were average and he didn't have a passion for art. Grace must have gotten that from Louisa instead. Tony remembered during their time together, all those years ago that Louisa had a thriving passion for the arts. Like mother, like daughter he supposed.

As Tony also had come to find out, Grace _loved_ to read. That was yet another quality she must have gotten from her mother. In fact, Grace's bedroom was filled with a ton of different books. The genres differed drastically. And despite being just only six years old, Tony knew for certain that Grace already has read all of her books more then twice. Including the new one he had bought her just a few days ago.

 _Charlotte's Web._

Now Tony knew the story had a rather sad ending, and because of that he was unsure on whether to give it to Grace. Except all the worry he had about bringing up even more sad emotions up to the surface went away when Grace had thanked him for the gift. Tony had to admit he was left surprised that she actual spoke to him. Or actually it more to do with the way she sounded when she spoke. She didn't sound shy...or even cautious. She sounded and appeared to be delighted. Which was something Tony always wanted her to be. Tony felt even more relief when a few days passed and he saw no other emotional change that the book might have had on Grace. She stayed the exact same way.

Now even though Grace's door was open, Tony forced himself to do the polite thing and knocked.

Grace reacted quickly. The hand that was holding the paint brush gently laid said item down onto her desk as she lifted her gaze towards him.

Tony smiled at the fact that she was keeping eye contact with him. "Hey, kiddo." He greeted her.

A few seconds passed before Grace was able to reply. "Hi." She whispered shyly.

There had been many times before when he's asked her about her drawings and paintings, and every-time he did so, Grace would give him a closed off answer. Still...Tony wanted to ask. In hopes that maybe, just maybe she would say something more meaningful this time.

"What are you working on?" He asked gesturing towards her desk.

Grace looked unsure for a moment there, and Tony thought she was going to brush off his question yet again. However, to his immense surprise and relief, she carefully lifted up the painting she had been working on.

Tony blinked a few times. This was certainly a first. It wasn't often that she actually willing let him see what she's been working on. He remembered the first time he had asked she gone completely still and quiet. But now here she was...showing him. This was a good sign indeed. He took the most of this moment and walked over to where she was sitting at.

When he took a knee to get a better view of the painting he noticed the details of it. The painting was one of a strange pretty looking flower. However, it was the color that got to him. It was a soft looking reddish orange. In a way it reminded Tony of Pepper's hair color. He decided that it was a beautiful color.

"It's a chrysanthemum." Grace said struggling a little when saying the name of the flower. She decided to elaborate the name of the flower because she how he had been gazing intently at it. Maybe he couldn't tell what kind of flower it was, so she decided to tell him. About a week ago she had read a book about flowers. There were all sorts of pretty looking flowers in the book but the chrysanthemum was one that stuck with her. Mainly because the color of the flower reminded Grace of Pepper's hair.

"It's very pretty." Tony complimented. "You going to add it to your painting collection?"

Grace shook her head, bashful. "No...it's for Pepper. A gift for her birthday." She told him as she carefully set the painting back down.

Tony couldn't help but smile when he heard that. That was such a nice gesture coming from Grace. Not surprising though. When Grace came into his life last year, it didn't take long for Grace to warm up to Pepper. It had been instantaneously. Whereas he was still trying to gain her trust and affections. For instance when he first got guardianship over Grace, Tony was worried with her lack of speaking. He thought that maybe she had autism or something. Which was a strong possibility considering the terrible health history her mom's side of the family had.

However, that assumption of her having autism was quickly pushed to the side within the first days of custody. As it turned out Grace was _very_ talkative. She talked with Pepper, Rhodey, and even with Happy whenever they were around her. Whereas with Tony she kept the conversation short or nonexistent. There was one other person Grace didn't like talking to and that was with Obadiah Stane. Tony had come to find out that Grace was even more quiet whenever Obadiah was around. When she found the chance, Grace always bolted whenever the bald headed man was in the room. Tony couldn't help but feel bewildered by this but he chalked it up to Grace just being her usual shy self.

"So, listen..." Tony trailed on causing Grace to look at him curiously. He knew he'd have to tell her about his departure now. "I have to leave. There's something I gotta do for work."

Grace looked at him, staying silent. She didn't say anything to him but after a few seconds she ended up nodding her head. Since coming to live with Tony, Grace had sadly gotten used to seeing him leave. Grace tried thinking happy thoughts, telling herself that he would come back and not go away like her mom had. He wasn't sick. He just had to do work stuff. He'd come back. Besides, Pepper would still be here with her.

"I'll be back in a couple of days." Tony continued to speak...hoping to see any other sort of reaction from her aside from her nodding...but he didn't. After another few seconds though she did speak again.

"Okay." Grace faintly replied.

Tony sighed. He knew this was all he was going to get from her. Giving her a forced small smile, he went to stand up again. A soft touch to one of his hands though stopped him from doing so. He looked at Grace, slightly puzzled by the sudden contact. He was about to ask if something was wrong but no words came out when he saw her open and close the desk drawer. He was curious to see what she took out and once he saw what it was his heart warmed up.

It was another painting. This one was already dry and done. It was a painting of the ocean. Based on the details, Tony knew it was no ordinary ocean painting, but one of the view Grace got from her bedroom. When he had stayed silent and made no action to take the painting, Grace gently handed the painting to him. From what she was able to understand with her time with him so far he wasn't a fan of being handed things...but she looked past that at this moment. As did Tony.

"It's for you." Grace softly told him. It's been weeks now since she had finished the painting but she hadn't found the courage to give it to him. She was afraid he wasn't going to like it...she just wanted to make something for him. Something to let him know how much he meant to her. She couldn't find the words yet to express her feelings but perhaps the painting would do for now.

Tony was beyond touched. He was rejoicing on the inside. It was finally happening...Grace was opening up to him. She didn't have to right away speak non-stop to know this. The painting was enough for him to understand what she was trying to tell him. "Thank you." He said looking at the painting and then at her. A genuine smile then appeared on his face. "I love it."

Adding more to his happiness, Tony saw Grace's lips turn upwards. A smile, one that was only for him, settled onto her youthful face.

Testing out the waters of being a father, Tony decided to go for an affectionate kind of gesture. It wasn't a hug but in his mind he thought it was just as good as one. Using one of his fingers, he gently poked Grace's right cheek where one of her dimples was displayed. When he did this it caused for her smile to grow bigger. A giggle escaped her causing Tony's own smile to expand as well. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

Controlling her behavior, Grace nodded her head. "Okay." She quietly replied before she went back to painting again.

Tony left with a much happier mood than when he first came in. As he walked to his own room to pack his belongings, Tony carefully kept a hold onto the painting Grace just gave him. He kept telling himself that this was progress. This was very good progress. Tony couldn't wait to finish this weapons demonstration. The sooner he came back home to Grace, the better his chances of building a father-daughter relationship with her would be.


	2. Chapter 2: An emotional reunion

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the **Avengers** or any other **Marvel** characters. I only own my OC._

 _ **A/N:** OMG you guys thanks for those who have favorite/follow this story. It means a lot! Also a special thanks for all those who left reviews. You guys inspire me to write more. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this new update. This chapter definitely has fluff in it. More so towards the middle and end. For those who are wondering,_ _**Grace's** face-claim is still the actress **V**_ _ **ictoria Moroles.** I know right now she's young, but when she reaches her teen years that's who I imagine her to be. Also, even though her **Uncle Miguel** isn't in the story yet (he will be later on) he is mentioned throughout. I imagine **G**_ ** _ael García Bernal_** _as his face-claim. He's a very complex character (as you guys will come to know) and his actual arrival later on in the story is going to affect **Grace** a lot. _

* * *

_"A truly rich man is one whose children run into his arms when his hands are empty."― Ziad K. Abdelnour_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: An emotional reunion_**

Lying in her bed, crying her eyes out for what felt like the tenth time that day, was six year old Grace Stark. Her heart kept breaking into smaller pieces as two words kept going over and over in her head.

Missing.

Dead.

Those two words hurt her emotionally whenever she overheard people talk about her dad.

Her dad who had been missing for three months now. Ever since he left for that work thing in Afghanistan. His absence deeply saddened Grace. The dark eyed little girl was absolutely heartbroken.

For three months now, Grace kept thinking back to the last time she had seen him...Tony _―_ her dad. When she had given him that ocean painting she made just for him. A painting she made with all her heart. Why didn't she hug him? Or least told him she loved him because she did. Despite Grace telling not her dad she loved him, she did with all her heart. So why did she let her shyness get the better of her? Her dad had been so nice to her and she'd done nothing but be closed off with him.

Grace regretted everything. She regretted not accepting her dad sooner. She regretted not being more nicer to him. She regretted rejecting the many opportunities she had to spend time with him. And she deeply regretted not saying, _"I love you, dad." T_ hat's what she regretted the most out of everything.

If her mom Louisa was still alive, Grace knew she would have been disappointed with her behavior towards her dad. Her mom had said nothing but kind things about her dad before she passed away.

Grace felt tears fall down her cheeks. She sniffled as she pulled her blankets closer to her. Her bed had never felt so good and bad before.

Thinking about her mom made Grace feel even more sad. Not only was her mom gone, but now so was her dad. Grace felt like she was all alone in the world.

But she wasn't. Despite her parents being gone (her dad technically still considered missing...although many people believed he was dead), Grace wasn't completely alone. The dark haired and dark eyed little girl still had Pepper Potts.

Pepper...who Grace was loving more and more as the days passed. Her dad's assistant had been taking care of her since his departure. Which was something Grace was thankful for because if it weren't for Pepper, Grace would have been stuck with Obadiah Stane. Her dad's partner who had spoken to Grace a few days later when her dad hadn't returned home.

Obadiah had expressed his sorrow (much like everyone else had been doing), telling Grace that he felt awful for what was happening. He told her he wouldn't mind being the one to watch over her...just until things settled down. Grace did not like that at all. Her dad's partner really made her uncomfortable.

Grace did not like being near him, and even though he said he expressed sorrow for her dad's disappearance, she couldn't help but feel as if he wasn't being one hundred percent sincere. An instinct (one her mom always told her to follow) told Grace not to trust him. So she didn't. Not since the moment she met him.

Luckily for Grace, Pepper had informed her of some fancy smancy paper work her dad had left behind...in case anything bad were to happen to him. Grace being just six years of age did not completely understand the whole purpose of those so called paper works, but she wasn't complaining because it got her to stay with Pepper instead of with Obadiah.

Even though being with Pepper was a good thing (and the better option), Grace kept thinking about her Uncle Miguel. Her mom's younger brother who was supposed to be there for her. With her dad gone now, rightfully it was supposed to be her Uncle Miguel who was the next one in line to take care of her...but he wasn't and Grace just being a little kid didn't understand why that was. She asked Pepper this question but the redhead's response had always been brief or totally ignored. Grace didn't know why her Uncle Miguel didn't take responsibility of her.

From what Grace was able to remember her Uncle Miguel was a nice and funny guy. She had liked him a lot when growing up with her mom. Her memories of him were foggy but there was one that really stood out the most. It was a memory of him and her at a park. With her on the swings and him pushing her, higher and higher. The both of them had been smiling and laughing. It was a nice memory...a happy one. At least that's what was going around in her head.

Despite not being totally clear, everything Grace was able to remember about her Uncle Miguel were good memories. Sadly, it wouldn't be until Grace was older that she'd know the real reason why her mom, dad, and even Pepper had been wary of her Uncle Miguel being near her. It was a heart-wrenching realization that would be devastating for her.

Thinking about her now distant uncle, as she thought about her mom and dad made Grace even more sad. Her crying intensified as the heart-wrenching noise filled her bedroom. The crying didn't stop. Not even when Pepper came into the room to comfort her, just as she had been doing for the past three months. Being in Pepper's arms just reminded her of her mom...and thinking about her mom made Grace think about her dad.

And that just made her distressed state increase.

Finally after what felt like _hours_ , Grace fell asleep. The little girl cried herself to sleep in Pepper's arms. Pepper looked down at the now calm and sleeping child and her heart broke all over again. It pained Pepper to see Grace is such a downhearted state. At the beginning she thought that maybe she would have been able to calm her down like she had done in the past when she cried about her mom, but no matter what Pepper did she knew there wouldn't be a cure to her unhappiness this time. There was only one way for Grace would rise from her sadness.

And that would be for Tony to return.

Pepper had to hold in her own tears this time because she knew that was now an impossible wish to come true. Tony, her eccentric over the top but pleasant boss, had been missing now for three months and the hope for him to return kept decreasing as each day passed.

Still...Pepper held onto that hope. No matter how foolish it was to others. She had to remain hopeful... for Grace.

* * *

 _Painting._

 _Reading._

 _Practicing her writing and cursive skills._

 _Learning how to ride a bike._

 _Learning Spanish._

Grace Stark had come to learn that when a person is sad the best way to distract them from that sadness they were feeling was by doing actives. Actives that were considered fun and made them temporarily forget about the bad things in life. At least that's what Grace understood from Pepper and Rhodey.

And despite her moments of crying and heart ache, there were tiny moments when Grace had managed to engage in those listed activities in the past three months. Painting and reading were already something Grace had been doing. And because she put more time into painting and reading, her skills improved. However, Pepper had been the one who suggested she'd practice her writing, including her cursive. Even though Grace found that to be boring at first, she eventually found some type of peacefulness when it came to writing things in cursive. From her young perspective it made things look more grown up. As for learning how to ride a bike, that was all Rhodey. He had encouraged her to learn how to ride a bike and that he'd be willing to teach her...and he did. Throughout the whole process, Grace had been unsure because weren't dad's supposed to teach their kids to ride their bikes?

Despite this unsure feeling, Grace went along with it and within a few days she knew how to ride a bike.

Now as for learning Spanish that was all on Grace. Learning Spanish was something she always wanted to do because of her mom. Growing up with her mom the first five years of her life, Grace was able to remember some Spanish words but she didn't fully understand the language. And even though Grace was just six years old, she wanted to learn...and so she did. Even if learning Spanish made her think of her mom, and in return uncle, and dad...she'd be willing to go throw the sadness in order to learn her mom's native language.

Before settling on learning Spanish, Grace had tried reading a book about building small miniature cars. They weren't real cars, but toy ones. Still, as she had come to learn it was nevertheless difficult. She knew her dad had a passion with building and fixing stuff...like cars. So she tried doing something like that but no matter how much she tried, Grace couldn't get into it. She got the reading part down (as she always did) but the actual building part had been difficult and Grace failed miserably. Failing just made her feel stupid...her dad was smart in these things, and from what she was able to understand her Grandfather Howard had been smart as well. They were both smart, so why wasn't she? Why couldn't she be an expert in math and science like she was with reading and writing? She felt like she was failing her whole dad's side the family, but most importantly she felt like she was failing herself.

It wasn't until few days passed from her recent break down with Pepper, that things took a turn...for the better. Grace was inside her bedroom, once again reading another book about building miniature cars. And despite processing the words quickly, Grace knew that when the time came she would fail the building part. Just like always. Grace huffed feeling her frustration grow. Her eyes were beginning to get watery from feeling like such a dummy when she heard her door open.

Grace knew who it was because there was only one person at the Malibu house. So she wasn't surprised to see Pepper in her bedroom. What had her bemused (besides the sudden entrance with no knock) was the way she looked. Pepper's eyes were slightly red, and Grace could tell she had been crying. It had been a face that reflected her own. However, it was the small smile that was on Pepper's face that made Grace realize those tears weren't sad ones.

"Grace..." Pepper said, her voice sounding the most relieved in three months. "Rhodey just called me. They found him." Her light green eyes soften even more as she looked into Grace's dark eyes. "Your dad's been found. He's alive."

It didn't even feel like second passed before Grace reacted. Never in her life had Grace acted so fast. She had jumped out of her seat, dropping the book she had been reading and forgetting it as she hurriedly made her way towards Pepper. She came to a halt once she was in front of her.

"He's alive?" Grace asked, her voice trembling from emotion.

Pepper nodded her head as tears went down her cheeks. "Yes, he's alive."

Tony was alive...her _dad_ was alive. Grace's breathing was going out of control, half from excitement, and the other from shock. Fighting through the urge to pinch herself to see if this was a dream or not, Grace decided to grab onto one of Pepper's hands. "I want to see him. Please. I need to see him."

Pepper gave her hand a soft squeeze. "We are. He's on his way with Rhodey. Happy is going to drive us to the air base and we're going to meet him there. Don't worry. Everything's okay now. Your dad's back."

Those last three words Pepper said repaired her broken heart. And Grace for the first time in thee months smiled...and she genuinely meant it.

Her dad was back.

* * *

Grace was nervous. Her stomach was doing weird flips and she kept shifting her feet. Clear signs of nervousness and no matter how much Pepper tried reassuring her not to be, Grace just couldn't stop feeling nervous.

Ever since she left the house, her excitement and shock wore down and nervousness soon invaded her. Outside and inside, especially now that she was with Pepper and Happy at the airbase. Waiting for her dad...and it wouldn't be until five minutes later (after getting there) that the huge air base plane that had dad and Rhodey landed. And when it did, Grace's heart rate rate didn't increase...not until she actually saw him.

Slowly walking out of the plane, with Rhodey helping along the way was her dad. From where Grace was standing next to Pepper, she could see her dad was wearing one of his usual suits. However, she could also see the arm sling he had for one of his arms, along with a few cuts on his face.

It hurt to see her dad look so broken in a way. Except Grace refused to focus on that negative aspect and instead she thought of the positive result. Her dad was alive...and he was here. Any well put behavior one would consider lady like left her. Grace let out a small cry before she ran towards her dad. Her heart taking control of her actions.

With a emotionally star-struck expression, Pepper watched as the dark haired girl ran towards Tony. Even Happy, who had been lingering back watched heavily interested as the heart warming scene between father and daughter played out.

 _"Dad!"_

Seeing Grace running towards them had Rhodey come to a gentle stop. Tony had been beyond ecstatic to see his daughter again. The same daughter who had showed up in his life unexpectedly, but such a surprise was now not of importance. After being captive for three months all he really thought about was seeing his daughter again. Now here he was in her presence again. And to hear her say that word, dad, that one word he had been hoping to hear since he first got custody of her had him thinking he was in some sort of dream. But he wasn't...this was real life. This was actually happening.

Now that she was closer to, Tony wanted to desperately hug Grace. And you know what? He was gong to. Damn the pain. He wanted to hug his daughter. Once she was close enough, Tony (with the help of Rhodey) got down on one of his knees and using his good arm he brought Grace into a hug.

Of course she accepted the hug. She carefully wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face there. She felt something on her dad's chest when she hugged him and it felt warm...sort of like a light bulb when touched but she was too emotionally invested in the reunion to raise any questions yet.

Grace felt tears run down her cheeks. "Dad, I'm sorry for not saying I love you." She cried out. "I do love you. I love you so much." Her voice wavered as she said this. "Please, don't ever leave again. Please don't."

Tony slowly and carefully returned the hug. Hearing those words she said...those heart-warming words had Tony's eyes glistening. "Ssh, it's alright, sweetheart." He softly answered her. "I'm here now. Everything's fine. I _promise_ never to leave you again." He earnestly told her, once again ignoring the pain he was feeling as he continued to hug his daughter.

As this was happening, Yinsen's words rang in Tony's head.

 _"Don't waste your life."_

And now that he was back home reunited with his daughter again, Tony wasn't about to let Yinsen's sacrifice go without action. Tony was given a second chance, and he wasn't going to let that go to waste. Not with his work and certainly not with his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3: Making up for lost time

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the **Avengers** or any other **Marvel** characters. I only own my OC._

 _ **A/N:** Here's the next chapter! We're still covering the first **Iron Man**. There is mentions of **Howard** and **Maria Stark** in this chapter. It makes me sad that **Grace** never got a chance to meet them but we get her brief POV on what she thinks of her paternal grandparents from what little she knows of them. Of course once we head further into the story she'll want to learn more about them. Along with her wanting to know more about her **Uncle Miguel**. Mainly because as **Grace** grows older, wanting to know about her past family and reconnect to those she has left becomes important for her. However, the reunion with her uncle won't end well and once she knows of the real way her grandparents died, she's also going to be devastated._

 _Anyways..._

 _Thank you to those who commented on the last chapter! Means a lot! I'm glad people are liking this story. We still have a few chapters before **Iron Man 2**. Which I am excited for because we'll read more of **Grace's** eccentric personality and her odd sense of humor will also start to come out. Plus **Natasha** will be introduced, and I'm excited to write scenes with **Grace** and **Natasha**. I can tell you guys that a young **Grace** will be really amazed by her. Especially with the introduction she makes._

 _In this chapter we have more **Grace** and **Tony** scenes. And there's more emotional stuff in this chapter because we get more entail on **Grace's** Uncle **Miguel**. We learn a little more about him and why he's so distant. I kind of based the way **Miguel** acts like **Frank** **Gallagher's**_ _character from the TV show **Shameless,** but only not as narcissistic as him and **Miguel** is way more emotionally damaged and careless with his well-being. You will see just how damaged he is once he's properly introduced into the story. __I also was able to finally find a good face-claim for **Grace's** Mother **Louisa**. For **Louisa** I picture the actress **Angelica Celaya.** If you guys are not familiar with the actress she was on the TV show **Constantine.**_ _I can totally imagine her as **Grace's** mother. There will be more mentions of **Louisa** as the story goes on. Maybe later in the story I'll write a chapter that includes **Tony** and **Louisa** and when they met each other._

 ** _Edited 4/26/2019_**

* * *

 _"Time is a game played beautifully by children." ― Heraclitus, Fragments_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: Making up for lost time_**

After the heartwarming reunion with his daughter, Tony quickly morphed back into his nonchalant demeanor once he realized there was someone else he had to reunite with. Someone who he had missed _dearly_ and knew he owed a lot of thanks to. After Tony slowly ended the hug with Grace, he carefully took hold of one of her hands. Despite the improvement with the hug they just had (a hug that was initiated by Grace), deep down he was still nervous that she was going to revert back to her shy self and ignore him...but to his relief she didn't. Grace instead intertwined her fingers with his and gazed up at him with a warm like smile on her face.

If Tony's heart was able to grow larger with love much like in those old cartoons he used to watch as a kid, it would have in that moment. Seeing his daughter being more open and not shying away from him made him want to rejoice out-loud. However, now wasn't the moment to do so. Deciding to take the calm approach, Tony returned the smile back to his daughter before they slowly walked over to where his red haired assistant was standing.

As this was happening, Tony had Rhodey discreetly dismiss the hospital gurney that was making its way towards him. He certainly did not want that medical help at the moment, not that he felt like he really needed it. Tony had way more important things to focus on. Reuniting with his daughter was one of those things...and the other was seeing and speaking with Pepper again.

Rhodey lingered back, letting Tony have a moment with not only his daughter but with Pepper as well. The Colonel knew just how much those two meant to the eccentric billionaire.

Tony gave Grace's hand a gentle squeeze once the two of them stood in front of Pepper. "Your eyes are red." He pointed out bluntly. His expression was now neutral, but there was a sense of warmth in his tone of voice when speaking to Pepper. It was a tone he only ever reserved for Grace, but evidently it was also for the his red haired assistant. "A few tears for your long-lost boss?"

Pepper's features remained soft as she smiled. Her eyes glistened, but from relief. "Tears of joy. I hate job hunting."

There was a quick pause, causing Grace to look between her dad and Pepper. Grace was able to tell that there was _something_ going on at the moment. And this _something_ (a feeling of some sorts) had her wanting to smile even more. Except as soon as the silence started, it ended just as quickly. As did the moment between Tony and Pepper.

Her dad nodded his head and hummed. "Yeah, vacations over."

After Tony said this, he along with Grace and Pepper got into the backseat of his Rolls. Grace ended up sitting in the middle between her dad and Pepper. While Happy, who of course followed said actions, sat up front in the driver seat. Once they were all then buckled up, Happy looked into the review mirror.

"Where to, sir?" He dutifully asked.

"Take us to the hospital, please, Happy." Pepper instantly told him. Being the concern one of the bunch the first thing on her worried mind was to seek medical attention for Tony.

Tony was quick to interject. "No."

Grace who was nestled onto his good side looked up. She forced herself to not look as bemused as she felt, and to instead wait patiently for her dad to elaborate. Unlike Pepper who was just thoroughly muddled. The redhead looked at him as if he lost his mind. "No?" She repeated in disbelief. Her protectiveness for the Stark family went above surface...again. "Tony, you need to go to the hospital. The doctors have to look at you."

At the mention of going to see a doctor a sudden a sense of understanding passed through Grace. She didn't blame her dad for not wanting to go to the hospital. She herself wasn't a huge fan of doctors. Not after her mom got sick and passed away. Ever since then Grace had been scared and nervous to be around doctors. The thought alone of seeing a doctor had Grace snuggling closer to her dad. As she did this she made sure to be careful to not lean on his broken arm.

Tony remained childishly stubborn. "I don't have to do anything. I've been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do. I want to enjoy an American cheeseburger with my daughter." Tony gazed down to look at Grace who had been gently leaning against his good side. Her dark eyes stared up to his. "You up for some cheeseburgers and fries? I'll even add a chocolate milkshake just for you." He said bopping her button shaped nose.

Grace giggled and nodded her head. In truth she didn't care what they got to eat (she just about would eat anything nowadays), just as long as her dad was there with her. She'd even eat a cheeseburger with mayo if she really had to...and she hated mayo. It's a good thing that she remembered her dad shared the same distaste for mayo.

Tony was happy to hear his daughter accept the fast food request. He gave her another playful nose tap before he redirected his attention onto Pepper again. He became somewhat serious (well not really) as he spoke to her.

"And the other _―_ "

Pepper briefly closed her eyes and sighed. She already having an idea where he was going with this. "That's enough of that." She quickly dismissed him.

Tony resisted the urge to laugh at the expression her had on and instead kept his face free from any amusement. "It's not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference now."

Pepper's light green eyes widened from hearing that. "Ask for a press conference? What on earth for?"

"Alright, Happy. Onward to _Burger King!"_ Tony exclaimed tossing Pepper's question to the side. "We got a hungry child here who wants nothing more than a cheeseburger, fries, and chocolate milkshake."

Although Grace saw the exasperated look Pepper had on, she couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her from hearing her dad talk so animatedly.

Pepper heard Grace's laugh and the urge to reprimand Tony for ignoring medical help for some out of the blue press conference lowered. It was hard to stay mad when being around a happy Grace. "Tony..." Pepper sighed, but this time it was half-hearted. She leaned back against the car seat, already forming what she was going to say in her head before making the call to schedule this press conference Tony wanted.

Once seeing that Pepper was going to comply with his request, Tony then carefully put his good arm around Grace's shoulders bringing her closer. "Hogan drive. Cheeseburger first."

And that's exactly where they went.

* * *

Instead of going inside _Burger King,_ they just went through the drive-thru. Which really was a smart thing to do. Not only did it keep them under-cover better, but they also happened to be in a hurry. On the way to the fast food restaurant, Pepper had made the call to schedule the press conference and in record timing she was informed that everything was almost done being set up.

The people or better yet the reporters who had been contacted were more than eager for the guest of honor to show up, speak, and answer all the gazillion questions they had for him.

Now said guest of honor (Tony) ended up getting an order of two Whoppers, and ordered a Whopper JR combo with fries for Grace. And to drink Tony got her chocolate shake just like he had mentioned. Since Grace shared the same appetite as her dad, she actually finished her burger way before they arrived at Stark Industries. She still had her large fries and chocolate shake left. Tony himself also finished one of his own cheeseburgers and had one left over when they finally arrived to said destination for the press conference.

Even before the car came to a halt, Grace saw the photographers and reporters who were impatiently waiting outside for her dad. That had her stomach in knots since she was never one for the whole _"in your face" c_ onstant attention. A year living with her dad and she still struggled with being in the spotlight. Grace by now knew that her dad's life revolved with being in the spot light. That's what happened when your last name was Stark. Except considering he had just came back from being missing for three months, Grace also knew the attention from the public else was just going to be way more than usual.

The nervousness in Grace's stomach grew when she saw _who_ opened the right side car door when it came to a stop. It was her dad's business partner Obadiah Stane. A small frown appeared on her face but Grace made sure to hide it well enough for no one to see. She leaned away from her dad when he slowly started to get out of the car. Grace decided to exit the other way with Pepper instead, wanting to keep her distance from Obadiah...well, as much as possible.

When she came to stand next to Pepper she saw the way Obadiah greeted her dad. He had on a big smile and was pulled him into a hug. Obadiah appeared happy to see him but Grace still felt iffy towards him. Her wariness faltered and was replacement with amusement when she saw Obadiah's reaction at Happy giving her dad the last cheeseburger he had.

"You had to have a burger?" Obadiah asked.

Tony nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah."

"You get me one of those?" Obadiah asked as they started making their way inside.

"There's only one left and I need it." Tony easily replied back. "Grace already finished hers. She still has some fries and her chocolate milkshake left but I wouldn't dare ask." He joked. "She's very territorial when it comes to her food."

Even though Grace knew it was meant to be a joke, there was still a sense of truth there. She was one to sometimes be territorial with her food. She, however, did share. After all sharing was caring as her mom used to say. Except she only shared her food with people she liked. Needless to say Obadiah was not one of those people. Even thinking about sharing her food with him made her grip tightly onto her _Burger King_ bag. Her other hand that was holding onto her milkshake tightened as well but she made sure to not put enough pressure to make it overflow.

Therefore, Grace certainly was _not_ going to share her fries with Obadiah, let alone let him have her chocolate milkshake as well. He was the last person who'd she ever share her food with. Grace made a face directly aimed at Obadiah's retreating figure before she was gently ushered inside by Pepper. The redhead this time did not miss the face the six year old made. Pepper though at the moment didn't think much of it. Tony's sudden arrival (him being alive and not dead) and the press were all she could focus on.

Once inside the Stark Industries building, Pepper and Grace went to the side. From where she was standing, Grace could see how the herd of news reporters were zeroing in on her dad. Bright flashes from various cameras were going off and people were already hurriedly calling out his name. This made Grace want to tell them to back away from her dad but she managed to stop herself. She told herself that her dad being surrounded by reporters was a given. After all it's whats happened before in the past.

Grace felt it was a bit different now considering it's been a while since she had been to something like this with him actually here. As a way to cool herself down she finished the rest of her milkshake before throwing it away by a near by trash can. Once doing that she went back to stand next to Pepper who gently brought her closer to her.

The redhead knew how uncomfortable Grace got in public gatherings like these. So she was trying to do her best in soothing any nervousness the young girl must have been feeling. The grip she had on her fast food bag was just one of the signs that made this perfectly clear. She quickly gestured to where Tony was making his way to the center stage that was in the building and she could see Grace relax from locating her dad again.

"Miss Potts?"

A male voice that neither Grace or Pepper recognized spoke. This caused the both of them to look to towards said direction, curious to see who it was. They were pleasantly surprised to see a man who appeared to be in his late thirties or early forties. He was wearing a dark grey suit and had on a serious, yet polite expression.

"Yes?" Pepper asked.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Pepper looked around the room before looking back at the man. "I'm not part of the press conference, but it's about to begin."

The man shook his head. "I'm not a reporter. I'm Agent Phil Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistic Division." He easily informed her as if saying that was an everyday thing for him.

Grace blinked a few times at this Agent Coulson fellow. She was completely awed from what she just heard. Any form of shyness she had when meeting new people disappeared for some reason. "Mister, you just said a whole lot of words." And they had been words that a simple six year old little girl could not comprehend right away.

From besides Grace, Pepper held in a laugh that wanted to escapee her. "It was quite a mouth full." She amusingly agreed with her. Even though she hadn't full out laughed, it was impossible to not sound somewhat amused by Grace's reaction.

Coulson spared Grace a glance patiently taking in what she said. By now he was used to people commenting on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s name length that he hardly ever made a reaction. However, hearing such bewilderment from someone so young was somewhat amusing. He still kept his face neutral as he redirected his full attention onto Pepper again.

"I know. We're working on it." Coulson answered as he handed the red haired woman a business card.

Pepper gazed down at card before looking straight forward again. "You know, we've been approached already by the DOD, the FBI, the CIA..." She listed as if someone handing her an organization card was a everyday thing...which it kind was.

Coulson already had a reply for this. "We're a separate division with a more specific focus." He informed her. "We need to debrief Mr. Stark about the circumstances of his escape."

Grace's ears perked up when he said this. First c _aptivity_ as her dad mentioned and now e _scape_? She gripped her _Burger King_ bag tighter. Despite being extremely relieved that her dad was alive and okay (at least he seemed like it) she still wanted to know what exactly happened to him in the past three months he had been missing.

"I'll put something in the book, shall I?" Pepper ended up complying.

Coulson appreciated that. He nodded his head. "Thank you."

There was silence between them now. The only noise being the ones coming from the reporters in front of them. From the corner of her eyes, Grace saw how Coulson was moving more further away from them to the side. Seeing this made Grace act for some reason. It was weird but out of nowhere she felt a sense of trust in her gut towards Agent Coulson. Despite just meeting him something within Grace told her that he was in the same level of trustfulness that her her dad, Pepper, and Rhodey were in. And even though it was weird she decided to not fight against this feeling.

"Would you like some fries?" Grace asked out-loud catching Agent Coulson's attention. From beside her, Pepper watched the scene attentively. She was shocked and amused to hear Grace actually offering some of her food.

Coulson blinked, thrown back but the sudden random question. He stared at her for a few seconds, thoroughly processing what she said before a small smile appeared on his face. "That's very kind of you but no thank you."

His answer did nothing to falter the sense of trust that Grace suddenly had for him. She shrugged her shoulders. "Alright." She said before reaching into her _Burger King_ bag and munched on a few of her fries.

Coulson stared at the young Stark girl with bemusement now. When he looked at Miss Potts as a way to maybe get a form of answer from the young girl's behavior, the red haired woman just simply shrugged her shoulders. Coulson decided to leave it at that as he put space between them. He concluded from this meeting alone that Grace Stark was going to be quite the character. One who he would later realize was much like her father.

Grace's attention was soon caught when she heard her dad's voice. "Hey, would it be all right if everyone sat down? Why don't you just sit down? That way you can see me, and I can...a little less formal and..." He trailed off before taking a bite of his burger.

Grace, along with pretty much else in the building, were beyond puzzled to see Tony sitting down on the stage. He was already half-way done with his burger. As he continued eating his burger, Grace took another handful of her fries. After doing so she happily sat down on the floor. Pepper and everyone else in the room followed, their expression muddled. Once everyone had taken a seat on the floor, Rhodey discreetly walked over to where Grace and Pepper were sitting. He took a knee as he looked at the both of them.

"What's up with the love-in?" Rhodey asked. The question was more directed onto Pepper.

"Don't look at me." Pepper quietly answered him. "I don't know what he's up to."

Rhodey's eyes then shifted towards Grace. The dark haired girl felt his questioning gaze but remained nonchalant. In return she just shrugged her shoulders as she happily continued chewing on her fries. She was just as lost as everyone as when it came to her dad's eccentric behavior at the moment.

"I never got to say goodbye to my dad." Tony suddenly announced. He briefly looked Obadiah as he said this before looking to the various reporters in front of him. "I never got to say goodbye to my father." He put his remaining hamburger down as he got serious. "There's questions I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remembered from the newsreels."

Grace felt a sense of sadness go through her at the mention of her paternal grandfather. As she had come to know in the past year since living with her dad, Tony was not usually the one to openly talk about his own dad with her. Tony tended to talk more about her grandmother with the few times he had mentioned her, but not her grandfather. It made Grace wonder why that was. Maybe Tony and his dad weren't close? That was the logical reason.

Whatever the reason, thinking of her both now deceased paternal grandparents made Grace feel sad. And what made things even sadder was that she knew very little about them. More so with her Grandfather Howard than with her Grandmother Maria. It made her feel awful when she found herself asking about them because she could see how affected her dad would get when talking about them. So that's why she barely asked about them. What she did know was that her Grandmother Maria was kind and understanding, while her Grandfather Howard was smart. Real smart. A trait her dad had inherited but she lacked (in her opinion anyway). And of course she knew that they ended up dying in a terrible unfortunate car crash.

A car crash that Grace wish never happened. She would have loved to have actually gotten a chance to meet them...her grandparents. Just as she would have loved to meet her maternal grandparents. Who unfortunately died years before she was born. The reason being? _Sickness_. It was always some type of sickness when it came to her mom's side of the family.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard her dad's solemn voice. "I saw young Americans get killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability."

Given how resolute he looked and sounded, Grace was able to tell how serious her dad was at the moment. It was a rare thing to hear and see her dad be so serious with the public. That sort of earnest behavior was displayed only when it was just the two of them. Overall, his confession got to Grace. It made her wonder just what _else_ her dad had seen and had been through during those three months he had been missing.

"Mr. Stark!" A male reporter from up front called out.

"Hey, Ben." Tony read his name-tag out-loud.

"What happened over there?"

Grace intently stared at her dad...waiting to hear his response. That was a question she out of all the people in the room wanted to know.

Tony looked around the room, his dark eyes catching sight of his daughter. For a few seconds there he stared at her, allowing him to gain more emotional strength. He cleared her throat as he looked at the reporters again. "I had my eyes opened." He vehemently announced. "I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International."

That immediately caused a riot with the reporters who were now all standing. As Tony was expecting it would and he was very much prepared for. As he stood up again, Obadiah made his way towards him. No doubt to gain control of the whole ordeal, but Tony calmly talked over the commotion he had created. "Until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be. What direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country, as well."

After Tony finished saying that he walked off the stage, leaving Obadiah to finally hush down the reporters. "What we should take away from this is that Tony's back!" Obadiah exclaimed. "And he's healthier than ever. We're gonna have a little internal discussion and we'll get back to you with the follow up." That did nothing to quiet down the questions all the various reporters were shouting.

With all the nonsense that was happening, Grace kept her cool. She no longer was sitting on the floor (neither were Pepper and Rhodey), nor was she eating her fries. Despite this, Grace wasn't a blabbering mess like all the reporters. At least she wasn't on the outside. Sure, inside Grace was having all sorts of thoughts and feelings, but she managed to keep all of them to herself. Much like Pepper and Rhodey, who were silent. Just by looking at the two of them, Grace could very much tell her dad's announcement surprised them.

And despite her young age, Grace Stark had a feeling things were about to change even more drastically now.

* * *

Once the press conference was over, Tony finally gave in (reluctantly) to Pepper's request to go to the hospital. He made a show in front of Pepper and Grace before arriving to the hospital. There was only one doctor he was going to let check him over. This happened to be Dr. Anderson, a thirty something year old raven haired woman from Cherokee descent. She was one of the few doctors Tony could thoroughly trust.

Despite trusting Dr. Anderson completely _―_ with her knowing all about her past medical history _―_ Tony still didn't know a lot about her personal life. Which was understandable given that Dr. Anderson was very... _stoic_. The level of professionalism on that woman was very high. Except that was why he preferred her from any other doctors out there. Even if she needed to crack a damn smile every now and then. Dr. Anderson took her job very seriously, making her patients top priority. Plus due to Dr. Anderson's serious demeanor she was easy to mess with. Although not all the jokes Tony told got a joyful reaction...actually they never got a joyful reaction out of her. Which really wasn't at all surprising but that certainly didn't stop him from cracking his jokes and his lighthearted teasing. Not even when he went to get looked over.

Needless to say Dr. Anderson was greatly surprised to see what was now present on the middle of his chest. However, she did a good job on quickly covering up any shock that appeared on her face. Tony couldn't help but comment on the bewildered shock expression that he was able to catch, saying she was showing emotion for the first time since meeting her. This of course resulted in Dr. Anderson giving him an unimpressed expression before continuing her check up on him, as if she had not discovered anything out of the ordinary.

Yup, Dr. Anderson sure was stoic human being...and Tony Stark was strangely grateful for that. Not only did she not react badly but Tony knew she wouldn't go blabbing her mouth away. That just wasn't the kind of person she was.

It wasn't until a couple of hours later (after his check up) that Tony returned back to his home in Malibu with Grace and Pepper.

The car ride back home had been very insightful. Grace's attachment towards him did not lessen at all. She still held his good hand tightly with one of her own. His daughter also kept happily engaging in conversation with him. And as this happened Grace mentioned several things. One of the topics that stood to Tony the most was how during his absence Grace had learned Spanish. Something his daughter took upon herself to learn on her own. It amazed Tony how she was able to pick up a second language so quickly and without anyone's help. He, however, wasn't really surprised. His daughter, after all, was very smart.

All the books Grace has read proved that. Books which have multiplied during his absence. Even though she struggled in the math and science department (as he noticed before his disappearance), Tony knew his daughter was a very bright child. It didn't matter if Grace didn't share the same passion he had for science and math. Grace was her own person. And that in no way made Tony look down or think less of his daughter.

Another thing that Grace mentioned was that Rhodey had been kind enough to teach her how to ride a bike. Which was yet another activity Grace was able to catch onto fairly quickly. Although it deeply saddened Tony that it hadn't been him to have taught Grace how to ride a bike, he was at least somewhat happy that it had been Rhodey. He knew Grace viewed Rhodey as a sort of uncle figure.

Tony still felt sad that he had missed out on that. He, after all, hadn't been present in Grace's first five years of life on account of her mother Louisa keeping her existence from him. Something that would _forever_ cause anger and guilt to reside within Tony. But like the letter Louisa had given him (a heart-felt letter he still kept) when Grace first came into his life at the age of five, there was a reason for this. Except that did nothing to lessen Tony's fervent emotions. Not when it came to Grace. _His_ daughter.

Now adding to those five years without Tony in Grace's life were these three months from which he had been held under captivity. Despite that not being as long as five years, three months to Tony still felt like a life time. Especially because of the horrible conditions he had been in. Tony, however, gained a lot from that experience. He realized he had work to do. But besides finally coming to terms with the arc reactor (which was something he still needed to talk to Grace about), he realized something else. This was a realization Tony had made long before but since coming back home it left him even more determined to go through with it. And that was that Tony was going to make sure that he no longer missed any more moments with Grace. He wanted to make up for the time he had missed with her and he was going to make sure he did so.

Despite feeling like a lousy father for the time he had missed with Grace _―_ especially with him not being able to teach her how to ride a bike _―_ Tony just kept telling himself that there would be other things he could teach Grace himself. Thus, allowing more opportunities for them to spend time together. More father-daughter moments. Which started the moment they arrived.

Even though Tony wanted to go to his bedroom and let sleep take over he pushed away any tiredness he had. Along with the learning Spanish and learning how to ride a bike, Grace also mentioned about all the painting she had done. Her excitement with wanting to show him of course not only made Tony happy on the outside but also on the inside.

Tony happily followed his daughter into her room. Once inside he noticed that Grace's bedroom hadn't changed a lot. The only difference was the amount of books that were in there. As well the number of painting that were displayed on her walls. It was obvious by just one look alone that Grace's painting skills had gotten way better. Not that they weren't before. It's just now one could truly see the talent the young girl had. Tony was vastly impressed.

To Tony's surprise and joy he spent the next couple of hours in Grace's room. Just talking...catching up. It was nice having a simple yet meaningful moment with his daughter. It was exactly what he needed...not sleep. However, much to his amusement it appeared that one of them actually did need the rest. Grace. His daughter had fallen asleep when he had began reading _Charlotte's Web._ She knocked out sometime during the fourth chapter. Luckily for Tony, Grace was already in bed so that saved him the challenge of having to carry her. It would have been difficult given his injured arm at the moment.

Putting the book to the side, Tony then pulled the blankets to cover his daughter. As he was smiling down at her peaceful form, a familiar voice filled the room.

"She's never going to leave your side now, you know." Pepper softly told him. The red head was leaning against the bedroom door entrance. She had been silently admiring the sweet scene that was occurring right in front of her before she finally made her presence known.

Tony smiled. "I know." He answered having no issues with that whatsoever. After he said this he continued to look down at his sleeping daughter. He gently moved a piece of her wavy hair away from her face. It still amazed Tony how much Grace looked like him. Grace had his dark eyes, hair-color, and even the same nose. However, if Tony were to really analyze Grace he'd be able to see some of Louisa's features as well. The type of hair style Grace had being the most distinct feature from her mother. Grace's hair (although a dark brown like Tony's) was wavy and curly like Louisa's used to be.

Another feature Grace had inherited from her mother were her dimples. Beautiful dimples. As Tony would call them. He remembered how much he liked Louisa's dimples when she had smiled. It's what made Louisa standout when he first met her all those years ago. When she had smiled sweetly at him from across the room they had been in. It hadn't been a flirtatious smile. Unlike the coy smiles he would get from women whenever he went out. No, Louisa's smile had been a genuine one, and it was a smile that made Tony want to talk to her and get to know her. And ultimately he did that and it was nice...for awhile. Tony hadn't intended anything serious with Louisa but sometimes things turn out differently than what people expect. Sometimes for the worse...and other times for the better.

The few memories Tony had of Louisa weren't bad ones. As a matter of fact they were nice memories. Despite the short time they had together, Tony did come to like Louisa. She was different...but sadly that uniqueness she had wasn't enough to make him stay. An action Tony had come to regret for various reasons. If he was able to go back in time and be there for Louisa when she had been diagnosed with leukemia he would have done so, no questions asked. Ever since Grace came into his life, Tony _wished_ he had been there for Louisa and Grace since the beginning. Except Louisa was now gone...and all Tony had to remember the delightful woman that changed his life were the memories he had with her _―_ as well as Grace...their daughter.

Yes, thinking about Louisa was bittersweet. Mainly because despite the reminder that Louisa was now gone forever, thinking about her made Tony shortly then think about someone else. Someone who wasn't Grace and this certain someone was a person Tony wasn't too fond of. A person he wanted nowhere near his daughter. "I'm sure he saw the news." Tony suddenly said in a firm voice. All the tenderness he had from spending time with his daughter disappeared in an instant. His gaze shifted away from Grace onto Pepper instead. He gave his red haired assistant one his more serious faces. "Did he try contacting?"

Pepper maintained her professional exterior with the sudden topic of conversation. It shocked her a little to hear and see Tony lose that less serious demeanor he always had going on. However, she wasn't that surprised as to why the sudden mood change and question. She knew exactly _who_ Tony was referring to. "Once." She solemnly admitted to him. "He called sometime during the first month of your disappearance. Asked if he could talk to Grace but I didn't let that happen." Pepper answered earnestly. "I noticed that he sounded..." She gazed intently into his dark brown eyes, giving him a knowing look. "Out of it."

A flash of anger passed through Tony's eyes. He had a pretty good guess as to _why_ Miguel had been acting so zany over the phone. This guess he had was the reason why he and Pepper wanted Miguel far away from Grace. Why, despite the animosity Tony felt for Miguel, he had offered his help many times before. Tony felt he owed it to Louisa to help her younger brother (the only relative Grace had left on her mother's side of the family). However, no matter how many times Tony offered to help him, Miguel rejected the offer over and over again. The man was as stubborn as a bull...or just plain stupid. Tony assumed the worst.

Even though he thought this way of Miguel, Tony knew based on what he was able to get out of Grace from the past, was that she thought of the world of her Uncle Miguel. His daughter had nothing but good things to say about her uncle. Grace thought he was a good person...and maybe Miguel was a good person. But he certainly had a lot of issues. Issues that Miguel had brought upon himself with the choices he had made. And one of those awful choices almost cost Grace her life when she had just been a baby. Thank God Louisa had been there...otherwise...well, Tony didn't even want to think about it.

Despite Grace being alive and well, Tony was still angered that she had been in that type of situation...and all because of her dear Uncle Miguel. That was something Tony was never going to let go, let alone forgive him. If one day, Miguel were to ever get his act straight, then Tony would allow visitations (heavily watched of course), but he would never seek friendship with that man. Ever. And he would only arrange these visitations if Grace wanted them...and he hoped they would never occur. But he knew better than to think they wouldn't happen eventually.

Still, it angered Tony greatly that Miguel had called, especially when under that kind of condition. And to talk to Grace of all people...it just wasn't acceptable. Tony in the past hardly ever had to worry about Miguel trying to make contact. Miguel either must have seen the news about his disappearance and felt he needed to make sure Grace was okay...or he was too out of his mind to even think straight and just called for the hell of it. Tony liked to think he called for the first choice but he knew better than to think that way. That just didn't seem like something Miguel García would do...not when sober anyways.

Tony sighed letting his anger leave little by little. He looked down at his sleeping daughter. It caused him to feel pain knowing that someday he was going to have to tell Grace the truth regarding her dear Uncle Miguel. The heavy heart-breaking truth that would probably cause her great emotional pain considering how much she cared for him. Grace only knew the good side of her uncle. She had yet to know the bad side, and as much as Tony wanted to keep quiet he just couldn't. Not forever anyways. Hopefully when she did learn the truth, whenever that would be, (he hoped it would be years from now) that she'd be able to handle it and carry on. Until then Tony was going to make sure to keep this Miguel drama away from his daughter.

"Grace asked about him a few times." Pepper suddenly said, wanting to be honest.

Tony eyes went towards Pepper again. What she said put him a little on edge. He walked over towards her. "What you'd tell her?" He asked leaning the opposite from where she was at. By now her posture had been straighten out and her facial expression had become one of resolute.

"I'd just try to keep the response short, or move the conversation along." Pepper answered him honestly.

Tony greatly appreciated this. He started to feel guilt but he quickly shook it off. Yes, it did feel a little wrong to keep Grace away from her uncle, but Tony kept telling himself that it was for a good reason. He wasn't about to put Grace's life in danger again because of Miguel. He nodded his head. "Do you know if he's still in the same place?" He asked Pepper.

Pepper let out a sigh. She kept her light green eyes onto his dark eyes. "The phone he used had the area code of Chicago."

Tony nodded his head again. He wasn't at all surprised to hear this. Miguel was a skilled traveler. Even with the low amount of money he had, Miguel knew how to get around. The last time Tony had actually talked to Miguel (which had been over the phone) he had been in Los Angeles, but that was _months_ ago. Tony of course had an idea as to why Miguel had been in Los Angeles. It had been around the time Louisa had passed away. Maybe he was paying tribute to his sister or something.

Tony didn't really know. It was hard to really understand Miguel anyways. What Tony did know was that Los Angeles had been where the García siblings had grown up. As Tony had come to learn during the fling he had with Louisa all those years ago, her parents had been from Durango, Mexico _._ Although she had been born in Durango (something she took great pride in), when around the age of five her parents were approved their Visas and came to the United States. They had moved to Los Angeles, which was where she was raised and where her younger brother Miguel had been born as well.

The same place Grace had been born and where Louisa had raised her all on her own up until Grace was five years old. When he had learned that he hadn't been that far away from his daughter, Tony had been flabbergasted. He of course didn't know about her existence but to learn that Grace had been that close to him...it just made him feel various of emotions. Tony wanted to feel only anger towards Louisa, but anger wasn't the only emotion he felt. And as much as Tony wanted to hate Louisa for not telling him about Grace sooner, hating her was never option. Not fully anyways. And as he said before, Louisa had her reasons as to why she kept Grace's existence a secret from him.

Louisa despite being unique was also a complex human being. At least Tony seemed to think so. She didn't fall for the usual charm he pulled on women. She was smart. Which was one of things that Tony admired about Louisa. Another was how hard she worked in order to get by in life. During their time together the Hispanic woman told him about the struggles she went through in order to get a proper education. It wasn't easy for her given her nationality and all.

However, despite the challenges Louisa faced she was able to move forward and get a scholarship for her college education. So yes, Louisa García had been an independent hard working woman _―_ even before the birth of Grace. Miguel, however, lacked that hard working skill Louisa had once had. He was the complete opposite of Louisa. Tony at times wondered how they were even related...it was absurd.

But this new information that Pepper gave him of Miguel being in Chicago was good. There was a high possibility that he wasn't there anymore, but he figured he'd still be somewhere far away. Nowhere near Malibu he hoped. The farther away Miguel was from Grace the better. Perhaps he would try contacting again now that he had returned, but if that were to happen Tony wouldn't let Miguel talk to Grace. Not until he fixed himself. If he ever fixed himself, because Grace did not need the negativity Miguel would bring into her life. No, she certainly did not.

Tony's expression softened as he refocused on Pepper again. His kindhearted assistant. It occurred to Tony that he hadn't properly thanked her for looking out for his daughter. Which was something he _really_ needed to do. Pepper meant a lot to him. Even if he hardly ever verbally made that clear, it was the truth. He honestly had no idea what he would do without her in his and Grace's life. They'd be lost without her...he would be lost.

"Thank you for being there for her." Tony softly said earning a small smile from Pepper. "For looking after her. I...I am eternally grateful for your help." He basked in that gift of a expression she had on before speaking again. His voice lowering with what he said next. "If it weren't for you she would have gone with _him_. Not that I think he'd actually want the full responsibility. He wouldn't have been able to handle it. But who knows what would have happened if she had gone with him."

Pepper hated to think the same thing. Just the different scenarios of Grace with her uncle ran through her head, and she didn't like any of them. She shook her head, gaining composure again. "You don't have to thank me." She told Tony. "I looked after Grace because she means so much to me. I care for her."

 _Like a mother cares for a daughter._ Is what Pepper wanted to say but she decided to keep that part to herself. Her shyness getting the better of her. "I would have taken full responsibility if need be." Pepper said, her voice wavering a bit towards the end. It hurt to think about Tony never returning...but that wasn't the case. Not anymore. "But you're here now." She said pushing back tears and giving him another relieved smile. "And that's all that matters."

Tony found himself smiling back. He wanted to say so much more to Pepper, but at the moment he felt that the silence between them was more meaningful. Besides, a lot can be said through silence, or so he read that somewhere...actually in one of Grace's book. Go figure. His thoughts went back to Grace again. He glanced over to his sleeping daughter. She looked so peaceful and there was no doubt happiness still resided within her. It made him want to always keep her feeling this way. Never sad. He never wanted to cause her sadness again. He knew though it was impossible to stop her from feeling sadness (especially when still a kid) but he was going to try his best to prevent that from happening. And he knew exactly how to do that.

Tony promised to himself that he was going to be a better father than his own. He in no way was going to be like Howard on regards with how he was going to treat his daughter. Grace would know nothing but love and support. And when she needed him, he'd be there for her.

Like Tony had promised Grace, he was here now. And he wasn't going to leave her. Not again.


	4. Chapter 4: Changes are happening

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the **Avengers** or any other **Marvel** characters. I only own my OC._

 _ **A/N:** Yikes, it's been like forever since I've updated for you guys. I'm sorry about that. I was way more focused on my **AHS** and **IT** fanfic. Lately though, I've been getting a lot of motivation to finish this chapter because of all the **Marvel** trailers that have been released. I mean, **Captain Marvel** is coming out soon, then **Avengers: End Game** , followed by **Spider-Man: Far From Home.** Like damn **Marvel** , you doing amazing, sweetie. I'm going to be broke this year because of all the movies they're releasing, along with a few other **Non-Marvel** movies that are coming out later in the year. ***cough*** **IT: Chapter Two.** :P Not to mention, I saw that new teaser trailer for the **Child's Play** remake...I gotta say it caught my attention. I mean, I still have mix feelings about it because I am such a huge fan of the original, but I'm gonna try to be open minded. Anyways, I'll try to see that movie in theaters when it comes out. _

_Just a heads up this is more of a filler chapter, kind of like the last one. Sorry. The chapter focuses more on **Grace** and **Tony's** father/daughter relationship again. I apologize if that doesn't seem interesting, but don't worry things will start to get more action packed soon. Trust me. I want to try update the next chapter soon but don't hate me if I can't update ASAP. This is hopefully my final semester for college before I graduate, and although my classes aren't as stressful as last semester I still don't want to lose focus. The last thing I need is to struggle because I am not keeping up with weekly hw assignments and readings. _

_I'm not gonna forget this story, nor any of the others I have. Just like the rest of my fanfics, this one holds a special place in my heart. I_ _do though want to move forward with the story, that way we can head into **Iron Man 2** and etc. To be able to write **Grace's** interactions with the rest of the **Avengers** , and then eventually her meeting **Peter** is something I want you guys to read. It'll definitely take some time but we'll get there eventually. Have patience my dearies. This is also the chapter where we start to see **Grace's** inner fangirl for **Captain America.** Which is something **Tony** is not gonna like :P_

 _I'll end the author note now...enjoy the fluff you're about to read._

 _ **P.S.** I do not own any of the movies mentioned in this chapter. Though, if you've seen **Bambi** or **The Land Before Time** you can pretty much understand why **Grace** gets emotional when watching them. Believe me I can really relate. I still get teary eyed when watching **The Land Before Time.**_

 _ **Edited 4/26/2019**_

* * *

 _"And that is how change happens. One gesture. One person. One moment at a time."_ _― Libba Bray, The Sweet Far Thing_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Changes are happening_**

If someone at this very second were to ask Grace how she was feeling her answer would have been that she was concerned. Really concerned because she wasn't just a bit concerned. Her saying that last part would have been a major understatement. The truth was that the six year old was way more than just a _bit_ concerned. Except not only was she concerned but she was also very curious.

And why would that be? Well as of lately the young girl had taken notice how her dad had been acting... _weird_. Except saying that specific word (even thinking it in her head) didn't necessarily feel right to Grace. As she'd come to know, Tony Stark was very much considered weird by many _―_ including herself but that was more out of affection towards her dad. However, as Grace would come to realize, that whole eccentric demeanor Tony had going on was also going to start showing up within herself as she continued to grow out of her shell.

Perhaps the right word to use with how she was feeling at the moment would be _secretive._ It made total sense to her as to why that word fit perfectly since her dad had been acting _secretive_ towards her. He was being way more secretive than before his three month disappearance. Now it wasn't like her dad was fully ignoring her...because he wasn't. It was quite the opposite actually. They were spending a lot more time together...but really any time they spent now would definitely be considered a lot more than before.

Nonetheless, Grace was happy with the progress her dad and her had been making.

Since his return she'd been practically glued to his side. Not really leaving him during the day unless some very important work matters came up. But even then, as she witnessed with her own eyes, her dad always tried pushing away business matter until the very last second. They'd spend the day doing all sorts of random bonding activities.

Her favorite way of spending time with her dad though was by watching movies together. This of course would later turn into a tradition with not only her dad but with a larger group of people that would enter her life. People who she would eventually consider as family. However, for the time being it was just Grace and her dad. The genres of movies they watched somewhat varied. From action to comedies and even dramas. Her dad had made sure the movies they watched were not only age appropriate for her but that they were also considered classics. As her dad said in his own words, all the movies he chose happened to be _"Tony Stark approved."_

Besides the classics, they did watch a lot of _Disney_ movies. Grace had told her dad that she wasn't a major fan of the _Disney_ princess movies. She still liked Disney but she preferred watching non-Disney princess movies like _Lilo and Stitch, Alice in Wonderland, Toys Story_ , and etc. She even preferred to watch _Bambi_. Well, okay maybe not _Bambi_. At least not anymore. That movie for Grace was now difficult to watch for obvious reasons. It was the same exact reason why she couldn't watch _The Land Before Tim_ e without crying her eyes out. Those two movies hit her right in the heart because they reminded of her mother and how she wasn't there with her anymore.

Now for the most part all the bonding she did with her dad brought nothing but positivity. Except that all took place during day time. Night time was a completely different story. Which was where the concern and curiosity had sprouted from. Despite her dad being the one to last see her before her supposed bedtime, Grace had been swift enough to notice how he always descended down to his lab. Another thing she took notice to was how much time he spent down in the lab at night. At first it didn't really click in her six year old head about how odd that was. Her dad, after all, had always spent a lot of time in the lab even before his three month absence.

However, she quickly came to realize how things weren't exactly the same as before. Deep down she knew things were different now. Grace was so tempted to barge into the lab to see what her dad was doing but she knew that was a huge no no. At least not without his permission to enter his working area. Grace told herself that her dad wouldn't harshly reprimanded if she did decide to pop in. Except when it came down to act on such an idea it seemed that she wasn't going to take any chances. Especially not since everything between them had been great.

Grace debated on asking Pepper if she could talk to her dad for her. Pepper was always one to enter and leave his lab, so Grace figured she would be the right person to ask. Not to mention, just the other day Grace overheard her dad call for Pepper to come down to the lab. Something about the older woman having small hands? Grace couldn't make out why exactly her dad had asked Pepper if she had small hands but with the way he asked that question to the redhead, Grace knew it had to be urgent.

After whatever was needed with the help of Pepper's apparently small hands, Grace tried speaking with her. That didn't end up happening. Pepper had been in such a hurry and politely excused herself, continuing her way further into the extravagant Malibu home. The idea of asking Pepper to talk to her dad for her was then disregarded and Grace was left to swim with her building concern and curiosity.

Despite not getting the chance to ask Pepper what she wanted, attempting to at least ask her proved to be without waste. The young girl had not only seen how discombobulated the older woman had been but also how she was trying her best to hide whatever she was carrying in her hands. Unfortunately Grace didn't get a good look at whatever Pepper had been carrying, but whatever it was she knew it was something her dad must have given her. Something Pepper's small hands were able to grab without causing major damage.

After that Grace's mind settled down somewhat. Maybe all her dad was working on was a new project? It seemed to be the logical answer. That thought didn't fully calm down her concern and curiosity. Grace by this point was done with guessing...she wanted to find out what exactly was going on.

That's why when Grace woke up that morning (after doing her usual morning wake up routine) she headed to the kitchen. The one place the six year old knew her dad would meet her for breakfast. The two of them have been eating breakfast together everyday now since her dad's return. Sometimes even Pepper would join them but not today. It seemed the redhead was extra busy this morning. By the time the young Stark girl arrived to the kitchen her hunger was causing her major impatience. She actually started to make breakfast all alone. Well...she tried to. Grace didn't very far.

The sight of her moving around in the kitchen caught Tony by surprise. He immediately made his way towards where his daughter was standing behind the kitchen counter. He hurriedly said the usual good morning to her before he headed straight to his question.

"What are you doing, sweetie?"

"Trying to make something to eat." Grace answered as she pulled out a cooking pan from underneath the counter they were behind.

"Need an extra hand?" Tony asked her. Even though it was a question, and if she were to answer no, he was still going to lend a hand. It didn't matter that he lacked major kitchen skills. There was no way he was about to let a six year old prepare breakfast all on her own. Now usually their breakfast would have already been made on the orders of Tony, but it was a Sunday. It had become the norm for Tony and Grace to either go out to eat or order in on Sunday. However, it appeared that his daughter wanted to stay home for breakfast today and she wanted to prepare their meals herself...with his help now, of course.

Grace was quiet before she gave her dad a smile. "Sure."

"What are you in the mood for?" Tony asked as he went to open the fridge.

Grace's dark brown eyes twinkled. "Something with cheese."

Tony briefly paused his movements. After processing what was said he turned to look at his daughter. "Cheese?" He asked, amused.

Grace nodded her head.

That wasn't at all what Tony was expecting to hear from her. He thought she would say she wanted cereal, pancakes, waffles even...but no his daughter apparently wanted something with cheese. What a funny little thing she was. Tony ended smiling up returning a smile to his daughter. "Okay..." He answered and then turned his attention to inside the fridge. The carton of eggs that was in there lined up with his gaze. "How about I make us some cheese omelettes?"

Hearing her dad say that made an unsure expression appear on Grace's face. The twinkle that had been in her eyes dimmed. "I don't know." She softly replied causing her dad to look at her again. When she saw that his attention was on her again she spoke in a much even toned voice. "You burned the last two omelettes you tried to make for us."

Tony let out a gasp, pretending to be offended by what she just said. "I did not!"

"Yes, you did." Grace said not skipping a beat. The twinkle her eyes had began to reappear again by the humor that was now going on in their conversation.

Tony basked the humorous moment they were having. Since his return the both of them have been getting along better and their conversations often had a lot of humor in them. Humor that was now becoming a father and daughter thing. The close relationship they were forming was one he never wanted to return to how it was before. He fought off wanting to laugh by releasing a loud huff. His "offended" act was still there as he continued to speak. "Fine, but that was only because I felt rushed."

That caused Grace's lips to tug upwards again in amusement. "Dad, it took you nearly three hours to make them."

Tony felt the love he had for his daughter grow even more when she called him dad. Grace had been calling him that a lot more and it was something Tony would never tired of hearing. The whimsical moment they were having went on. "Come on, don't be so dramatic." Tony answered, nonchalantly. "It was more like _two_." After he said neither of them were able to contain their smiles. Tony let out a chuckle as Grace then let out a giggle. "I promise to do my best this time." He told her once they were able to compose themselves.

"Okay, but only if you use _Velveeta_ cheese." Grace brightly told him.

Tony couldn't help the sense of nostalgia that ran through him when she said this. It was true that he was never one for admitting getting nostalgic but that's what he was at the moment. His own father loved that type of cheese brand. Howard used it whenever he ate cheese omelette's and even grilled cheese sandwiches. It seemed that Grace shared the same love for the cheese brand her grandfather once had.

Tony looked into the fridge again and as luck would have it said item was in there behind the milk. "We have two packs in the fridge."

"Great!" Grace exclaimed.

This time (much to Grace's relief) it didn't take two or even three hours for her dad to make their cheese omelettes. With the help of Grace they were made in good timing. The best part was that the omelettes weren't burned either. Which was something Grace was very happy about. Once serving and finishing their breakfast, Grace decided now to talk things with her dad.

Putting aside her now empty breakfast plate, Grace looked at her dad. Her bottom shifted on the seat she was sitting on due to nervousness. "Dad?"

Tony swallowed the last remaining piece from his breakfast before answering his daughter. Yes, sweetie?"

Grace made sure to sound as serious as possible with what she said next. "I wanna talk."

"Okay..." Tony locked direct eye contact with her. His gaze despite being steady was also soft. "You know you can talk to me about anything. What's up?"

"Well, it's about...you know." Grace lamely finished saying. She inwardly scoffed for not being able to phrase her wording better.

Despite Grace not liking how she sounded, Tony knew right away to what she had been referring to. The Stark man felt like such a terrible dad again. He had been letting his time in the lab get to him. Not to mention he had been really enjoying spending time with his daughter. Not that the second reasoning was a bad, let alone an excuse, because it wasn't. He put the blame more on the lab rather than his daughter because that's what he figured made him completely put that important conversation he needed to have with her off for too long. Tony could no longer put off what needed to be done. It was now time for him to finally tell Grace what he had gone through, and what he had been trying to do in his lab lately.

"How about we go into the living room?" Tony suggested, to which Grace nodded her head right away.

It was then there that they finally talked things out. As they sat down on the couch, Tony opened up to his daughter with what he had gone through during his kidnapping, and of the results. Some might say that telling such things to a six year was not a wise thing to do but as Tony had come to know Grace was very mature for her age. Besides, it wasn't like he was going into real detail. He just told her enough for her to get an understanding. But even if he had gone into full detail he knew she would have been able to handle it well. She was a Stark after all. Not to mention she had her mother's characteristics...and from what he remembered, Louisa had been one tough woman.

The living room became quiet after Tony had finished telling Grace the part about him now studying the arc reactor that was in his chest. He figured Grace's first comment or question would be about that but to his surprise it hadn't.

"Yinsen, sounds like an honorable man." Grace ended up telling her dad.

Tony was impressed at how well Grace was taking everything. He wasn't in any sort of disbelief because as he already knew Grace was very mature for her age. Though it touched Tony how thankful she sounded when saying Yinsen's name. At this young age his daughter was already twice the kindhearted person he should have been.

"He was." Tony confirmed. After he said this he had to remind himself that Yinsen's death was not a wasted one. Yinsen saved him and in doing so allowed Tony to be reunited with his daughter.

"He saved you." Grace earnestly said.

What he had just thought repeated in Tony's head. "He did."

Grace's eyes softened. "Do you think he's in heaven now?" She asked her dad. In her young mind she told herself that Yinsen was in a better place now. Heaven as she imagined. Her mom Louisa had been Catholic and she always talked about heaven with Grace whenever they would go to church on Sunday mornings. Grace liked to think that's where her mom was as well. Her mom had been a good person, and this Yinsen man saved her dad, which meant he was good too. Despite having her own beliefs, Grace wanted to hear what her dad had to say. He was a smart man and his answer would surely be one that would bring comfort of some sorts.

Unbeknownst to Grace, Tony was at loss for words. Which was something that hardly ever happened. Grace's question had been so random and so innocent that it threw Tony off. He himself had never been a religious man. If anything he did his best to stay away from religion but of course he knew others didn't share the same opinion as him. Tony couldn't also just assume what Yinsen's religion was (or if he was even religious in the first place), but the man did say he was at peace with himself knowing he was going to see his family again. It was that information that allowed Tony to finally answer his daughter's question.

"I think he's found peace now." Tony solemnly told his daughter. "Wherever that might be."

Grace nodded, accepting such an answer. Tony quietly let out a breath of relief that she hadn't pushed for a longer answer. Despite making progress with his daughter, Tony still needed to prepare himself for the more serious discussions that he would later surely have with her. He definitely was not looking forward to the whole "you're growing up to be a young lady" conversation. Perhaps Pepper would do him a huge favor (or even take pity on him) and have that one with her instead.

"So, does that make you a superhero now?" Grace questioned as she pointed to the middle of his chest. Specifically she was pointing to the bright blue light that was underneath the _Queen_ band t-shirt he had on.

This time Tony was not thrown off by her question. It was the one he had expecting to hear. "I'm not sure superhero would be the correct term to use, sweetie. As I said I'm still trying to figure this whole thing out." Tony said gently tapping the arc reactor. "See what I am capable of doing." Obadiah had been pestering him since arriving home in having a whole team of engineers analyze his arc reactor. Tony each time denied such a request. This was something he needed to do on his own.

"Well, it's cool to think of you as a superhero." Grace said in excitement. Her dark brown eyes now gleamed with happiness. "Just like Captain America!" She added with admiration.

Tony did his best to bury down any annoyance that wanted to come out of hiding from within. Growing up all his father ever did was talk about how amazing Captain America was. _Captain America this, Captain America that._ Now Howard for the most part was very cold and calculating towards Tony. He hardly ever said he loved him. Which was something Tony had already told himself he wouldn't be like that when it came to Grace. Tony was going to be a good father to his daughter. He wouldn't be distant with her the way his own father was with him. The same father who loved talking more about a super-solider who he had been close friends with during World War II, than his own blood related son.

Suffice to say that Tony ended up resenting Steve Rogers. Tony though had done a great job at forgetting that resentment over the years. However, having his own daughter fangirling over Captain America (almost exactly as his father had done) brought back the resentment from his past with a strong force. He already had to deal with his father admiring the super-solider, the last thing Tony wanted was for his own daughter to start idolizing him as well. Tony needed a brief moment to compose himself.

"I don't have super strength or anything remotely close to what he was able to do, sweetie." Tony answered calmly as possible, once controlling the annoyance that was daring to escape. "At least not yet." He added that last part more to himself. In his mind, Tony was now more determined to prove that he was indeed capable of doing that. Perhaps with even having more abilities...like flying. Oh how amazing that would be to surpass the great Captain America.

"Oh." Grace mumbled. She was quiet for a few seconds before clearing her throat. Her gaze on her dad was once again soft. "But you don't really need powers to be a superhero." She earnestly informed her dad.

She had a point there. Tony nodded his head. "That's true."

"Or a cape." Grace added rather quickly.

Tony couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. The harsh emotions he had regarding Captain America were beginning to vanish. His daughter's comments were lighthearted enough for that to happen. "That's right or a cape."

"Well, it doesn't matter if you have powers or not." Grace announced with sincerity. "To me you'll always be a superhero because you're my dad."

The edges of Tony's eyes crinkled due to how much he was smiling. As soon as his daughter finished saying that he had brought her into a hug. Since he was now in much better condition than when he first arrived, Tony was able to use both his arms when hugging his daughter.

"I love you, dad." Grace softly said.

Tony had to tell himself to not cry. He would never get tired of hearing that either. There had already been enough tears shed between the two of them. This kind of moment they were having was heartfelt but it was the good kind of heartfelt, not the sad kind. Tony continued to hug his daughter as the next words left him with such easiness. "I love you too."

The hug between dad and daughter lasted for a few more seconds before it finally came to an end. When it dad Tony was surprised to see his daughter practically jump from the couch and headed towards the kitchen again.

A bemused expression was now on his face. "What are you doing now?"

Grace ducked underneath the kitchen counter and began going through the things inside the cabinet. "I want to thank Rhodey." She merrily announced and as she did so, she set a huge bag of flour on top of the kitchen counter. Rhodey had also helped her dad by being the one to have found him. He was very much a good person like Yinsen was.

Tony looked at the flour bag, perplexed. "By giving him a sack of flour? How very thoughtful of you."

Grace giggled, finding her dad's reply to be quite hilarious. "No silly. By baking him cupcakes."

Tony tilted his head a bit processing what she just said. "You're going to bake him cupcakes?" A warm smile spread on his face. His daughter was just too adorable and innocent at times...scratch that all the times. That was something he never wanted to see change about her, especially as she continued to grow up.

"Not just any kind of cupcakes, but thank you for saving my dad cupcakes." Grace told her dad. If Yinsen had been alive, Grace would have made him a batch of cupcakes as well. A whole cake too. She would even throw in cookies. All of which were thank yous for him saving her dad. Though she knew that was hardly enough to repay Yinsen for helping her dad. Except it was the thought that counted, right? Sadly, Yinsen wasn't there to accept all her thank yous. Grace only had the reassurance that wherever he was (whether in heaven or some magical place) he was at peace now.

"Alright, well count me in." Tony said in a upbeat voice as he got from the couch.

"I can do this by myself, dad." Grace assured as she grabbed a mixing spoon and bowl.

"No, I want to help." Tony insisted. "After all, I am the one Rhodey saved. Which I am eternally grateful for. Besides..." Tony said taking the more lighter approach now. "The last thing I need is for you to burn down our kitchen."

In response to this, Grace flicked some flour onto her dad's face.

Tony laughed and did the same to her.

Laughter echoed in the Stark kitchen as they started the cupcake baking process. Needless to say when Pepper finally returned she was not at all pleased with the messy state the kitchen had been left in.


	5. Chapter 5:Words of encouragement

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the_ _ **Avengers**_ _or any other_ _ **Marvel**_ _characters. I only own my OC._

 ** _Edited 4/26/2019_**

* * *

 _"And you ask 'What if I fall?' Oh but my darling, what if you fly?"_ _―_ _Erin Hanson_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Words of encouragement_**

Grace's initial concern had gone down a lot ever since her dad opened up on what he had been doing as of late. Things were now slowly going back to as they were before Tony's three month disappearance. Well, not exactly the same considering Tony and Grace's father-daughter relationship was at a much better place now. What did go back to normal was Grace's homeschooling schedule. Which was bittersweet for Grace.

Before coming to live her dad, Grace had been attending public school in Los Angeles. Her mother Louisa had enrolled her in _City Terrace Elementary School_ for kindergarten. However, after her mother's passing, once the media knew of her existence and that her dad was none other than Tony Stark, Grace had to stop attending public school.

Even though Grace hadn't been as talkative to him as she was now, Tony could see how she heavily disliked the media's attention. Grace was a natural born introvert, the complete opposite of him. Tony just knew that throwing her out to media like that was not a good thing.

Therefore, getting her out of public school was the right move. He did not want her to suffer with nervousness from the media while in school. Tony liked to simmer down his guilt by thinking that Louisa would have approved this decision of his.

Now it wasn't like Grace was never going to enroll in public school again. After some time passed in order for things to cool down, Tony would of course bring up the subject of school to Grace.

If she wanted to go to public school, or private school, or even continue her homeschooling, that was all up to her. For now though he just wanted her to stick to homeschooling. However, Tony knew that his arrival definitely brought more of the media attention's again..and he could only hope that it wouldn't in anyway negatively impact Grace's life.

As for how Grace was processing her new learning environment...it was definitely a change. However, the six year old girl, who was now learning on a first grade level, had gotten used to the new education routine. It helped that she had a nice bubbly instructor. Claire Owens was a dream teacher to have fun. Grace loved being taught by her...except for math that is.

Claire her instructor _―_ or as Tony sometimes jokingly liked calling her Mrs. Sunshine because of her bright blonde and sunny personality _―_ was teaching the young Stark girl about fractions on this particular day. The lesson had to do with identify fractions and divide items into halves, thirds, and quarters. However, much to Claire's misfortune, the thirty-two year old was failing drastically on trying to teach Grace.

 _"No!"_

Claire got a worried look on her face as she stared at the now unhappy six year old. "What do you mean no?" She asked, puzzled. Since being hired to be Grace's homeschool teacher, Claire had come to know that Grace for the most part was a well-behaved child. Really Claire struck gold with the young Stark girl when she had been hired to homeschool her. The older blonde wasn't always lucky to have a good kid like her to teach. Sure, as she had come to know, Grace didn't share the same enthusiasm for her math lessons as she did for her reading and writing lessons, but she never acted out the way she was now.

They had been doing so well with her reading and writing portion but once they headed into the math portion things went down hill. It really didn't take along after explaining the lesson for today that Grace became frustrated and all but threw her math book and pencil to the ground. Claire had been shocked to the point of not knowing how to react. What had brought this on?

"No, I don't want to learn!" Grace announced as she got up from her seat and ran to her bed. She quickly hid under her bed covers.

Claire, who had been sitting at the desk area in Grace's bedroom where it had been labeled as the learning zone, also stood up. The older blonde let out a sigh as she walked over to where Grace was now hiding. "Grace, please." She softly said to her.

However, no amount of kindness from Claire got the young girl to come out of hiding. "I said no! Now leave me alone! You big meanie!"

Claire let out a tired huff. Grace's words didn't really hurt her. Being a homeschool teacher by now she knew how to handle a situation like this. It just got to her how it was Grace who she needed to get through to. It was something Claire never thought she would have to do. Grace had been such a good student up to this point. Her head processed a few uplifting words she could say to her. Before she could utter any of them out a familiar voice filled Grace's bedroom.

"What's going on in here?"

Claire's gaze went over to where Tony Stark was standing at the entrance's of Grace's bedroom. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark." She profusely apologized. Her voice softened once more when she looked where the six year old girl was still hiding. "Grace is refusing to learn her fractions."

Tony's own gaze went over to where he could see the outline of his daughter's small body underneath her bed covers. "Claire, why don't you head out. I can take it from here. Jarvis?" He called out for his A.I. system.

Claire was once again left in disbelief. She figured that he would have said something about her failing to teach his daughter, but she was rather surprised that he hadn't reprimanded her at all. Not that she thought he was a harsh man. Sure he was definitely more on the flippant when he wanted to be, but who really likes to see that the person they hired to teach their child wasn't doing their part of the job? She at least expected a short lecture or something...but that didn't happen either.

"Yes, sir?" Another familiar voice Claire recognized filled the air.

"Have Pepper meet with Claire at the entrance." Tony informed evenly. The response from Jarvis came right away.

"Of course."

Tony directed his attention onto the blonde again. "Thank you, Claire."

"I really am sorry." Claire apologized once more. "She's usually not like this."

Tony glanced where Grace was at before averting his gaze onto Claire again. "I know she's not. You don't have to apologize." He told her in a tone of voice that resembled seriousness. "I'll see you at the same time tomorrow."

This was not the Tony Stark that often presented himself to her. Claire knew though that his earnestness had to do with his daughter. The softness in his dark eyes that were often gleaming with mischievousness said that to her. That alone informed Claire that the Stark man, despite not being a serious person, was serious when it came to his daughter. Claire ended up nodding her head, quietly excusing herself.

After Claire gathered her belongings and left the bedroom, Tony came to sit on the edge of his daughter's bed. "Grace it's just us now." He softly said. "What's wrong?" He thought now that it was just the two of them that his daughter would come out of hiding. Except she didn't...she remained hidden underneath her bed covers. Tony let out a sigh at the quietness that filled the room after asking that question. His daughter sure could be stubborn but he supposed he got that from Louisa and him as well. "Don't you want to learn?"

Luckily, this time Grace did respond but her response was anything but happy. Not that he actually expected a joyful response. "No!"

"Why not?" Tony asked and what she said next made him frown.

"Because it's math and I'm stupid." Grace cried out. "I'm always going to be stupid."

That had Tony pulling at her bed covers and he was glad that Grace hadn't gotten angry when he got her to come out of hiding. His heart ached when she saw the redness in her cheeks and eyes due to her crying. No matter how much he wanted to bring her into a hug right away, they needed to talk things out first. "Enough with that negativity." Her firmly but meaningfully told her. "You listen here, Grace Rose Stark." He said using her full name causing Grace to stare intently at him. "You are not stupid."

Grace remained quiet as she stared at her dad who looked so serious. "I don't get it, dad." She finally sniffled out getting to the reason why she had acted out. "It's too hard. Reading and writing is easy but math?" She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Looking at all those numbers make my head hurt. Even my tummy gets upset." She added the last part, pouting.

The seriousness that had invaded Tony's features finally faltered. "I think that's your tummy saying it's hungry, sweetie." He jokingly told her.

Grace considered what he said. "The headache too?" She softly inquired.

"That could have to do with you needing to take a break."

"Will taking a break make me smart?" Grace asked in a small voice.

That hurt Tony to hear. He fixed her a loving and reassuring expression. "You're already are smart, sweetie. There's different kinds of smart." He started explaining to her. "Everyone learns in different ways and at their own pace. Some more faster than others but whichever way they learn doesn't take away from their intelligence. Which you are, Grace." Tony stated to his daughter. "You're very intelligent. I mean, you learned Spanish." A loving smile escaped him. "Not to mention, you're doing really well with your reading and writing." He lowered his voice a bit adding to the seriousness that was starting to show again. "So don't ever say you're stupid again, okay? Because you're not."

Grace sniffled but she managed to nod her head. Her dad's words echoing inside her head for comfort and reassurance.

An idea then popped into Tony's head and he went along with it. "How about we make a deal." He told his daughter.

That instantly caught Grace's attention. Her facial features formed into a curious expression. "A deal?"

"Yeah a deal." Tony nodded his head. "I'll show what I've been working on in the lab, if and only if, you work on the math problems Claire assigned to you right afterwards. I'll even help you."

Grace's dark brown eyes gleamed but not from the tears that had escaped her. Tony could clearly see the excitement that was beginning to grow in them. "Really?"

"Yup." Tony confirmed. "But like I said you have to work on your math problems afterwards. After all, a deal's a deal. What do you say?" He asked sticking out one of his pinkie's.

Even though Grace despised math (something that wouldn't change even as a teenager), she was more than happy to agree to her dad's terms on this deal he had brought up. Not to mention she really liked the part of him helping her out with the math problems assigned to her. "Deal." She finally smiled as she wrapped one of her pinkie around his.

Tony grinned. "Alright, come on."

Halfway to her bedroom door, Grace spoke up causing Tony to stop walking and look down at her.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel bad for calling Claire a big meanie." Grace told him. She was now starting to feel awful for how she acted towards Claire. Her teacher who had been nothing but nice to her. Grace knew if her mother had been alive she would have not liked how she acted towards the older blonde. "She's not a big meanie or a small meanie...she's really nice. I was the one being a big meanie."

Tony could tell how regretful his daughter was. He patted her right shoulder as he brought to his side when they began walking again. "That's okay, sweetie. You can say you're sorry tomorrow when you see her."

Grace nodded her head. She was definitely going to apologize to Claire tomorrow when she came over for her schooling.

* * *

"Why do you call the robot dummy?" Grace questioned as she tilted her head.

Her dad was currently working on what looked like a robotic leg while she sat to the side of him at a safe distance. That was something her dad had made perfectly clear before entering his lab. If she was going to go in there with him she needed to keep at a safe distance and make sure she listened to everything he had to say.

Grace of course had no difficulty with agreeing to these terms. It reminded her of whenever she would be in the kitchen when her mother made dinner for the two of them. Grace had been allowed to be in there to watch her cook but she had to stay away from the stove.

Being in the lab with her dad was sort of like that...minus the kitchen and her mother making dinner. Nonetheless, it was still very interesting to watch her dad work. His lab by far was the coolest place she had ever seen. There were a lot of interesting things in there. However, going back to what caused her to ask such a question, was her dad calling the robotic arm that was helping him a dummy. That wasn't a very nice thing to say.

"Because that's its name, sweetie." Tony casually answered as he continued working. "But if it makes you feel any better it's spelled d-u-m-e not d-u-m-m-y."

Grace scrunched up her nose. She repeated the spelling in her head and soon enough a thought formed. Despite the name being spelled different it still didn't sit well with her. "I don't think that's a very nice name." The six year old quietly told her dad as she spun around in the chair she was sitting on.

Tony put aside the tools he had in his hands once he finished the adjustments he had been making. He turned to look at his daughter who was still spinning around. Once she saw that his attention was on her she stopped.

Grace was quiet as she raised eyebrows, almost in a challenging way. That look right away made Tony realize how similar it was to his own. Even though this amused him the conversation they had not so long ago replayed in his head. Perhaps calling his helping robots dummies in front of Grace was not a good thing to do. After all, he just gave her that whole speech about how everyone learns at their own pace...which he totally meant.

It's just that his helping robots were...special. They meant something to him. Yes, he did call his helping robots dummies but it was more out of routine. It's something he'd been saying for years now. Tony had created them sometime during his teen years. He could have made improvements on them a long time ago but there was something...sentimental about them that stopped him from doing so. Not that he would ever say that aloud. However, for his daughter he supposed he could changes things up a bit regarding the name calling.

Tony made sure to clean his hands before gently poking his daughter's nose causing her to scrunch it up. "Fine. How about a new name then. Do you have any ideas?"

Grace pursed her lips, thoughtful. It didn't take long for her to decide on a name. "I like the name Mikey." She answered more brightly than before. "Mikey the mechanical arm."

"Oh so it's a boy now?" Tony chuckled. "Alright, Mikey the mechanical arm. What about his friend over there?" He asked as he looked over to the other almost identical robot across the room from them.

"Mikey 2.0" Grace quickly suggested.

The way she spoke was quite whimsical that it had Tony raising his eyebrows in amusement. "Mikey 2.0?" He repeated.

Grace's face continued to light up. "Yeah! Mikey the mechanical arm 2.0."

"Alright, Miss Name Giver." Tony said as he got up to stand. "How about we try something else."

"Will Mikey and Mikey 2.0 help out?"

Tony nodded his head. "Yeah, I will need their assistance with this next thing I'm about to do. But you also need to be prepared before anything happens." He told his daughter as he opened a cabinet underneath the desk he had been working at.

Grace made a face. "Prepared?"

When Tony came into her line of vision again he was holding a pair of goggles and a sliver looking blanket.

"Goggles and a blanket?" Grace spoke with bemusement. "Why do I need those? That blanket doesn't even look soft." She pointed at said item with a frown.

Tony laughed. "It's not suppose to be soft, sweetie. It's a fire blanket. It's shields you if there's a fire. The goggles here are to protect your pretty little eyes. "

After hearing all that, Grace could focus on was the fire part. "Fire?" She repeated with wide eyes. "There's going to be a fire?"

Tony wrapped the blanket around her. "One never knows." He informed his daughter. "Better safe than sorry. Always remember that, okay?"

Grace nodded her head right away. She then let her dad adjust the the goggles on her before he moved her to a safe distance from where he was going to stand. After specifically telling her of what and what not to do again, Tony put on the equipment he would now need.

"Keep that blanket and goggles on you the whole time." Tony informed her one last time. However, he didn't move until he saw Grace nod in understanding. "Okay, let's do this right." He announced loud and clear. "Start mark, half a meter, and back and center."

Tony turned to look at the now renamed robot. "Mikey, look alive. You're on standby for fire safety." He then turned to look at the other helping robot who had been renamed Mikey 2.0. "You, roll it." He ordered the robot to record the test run that was about to occur. A firm expression was now set on his face as he faced forward again. "Okay. Activate hand controls." He said lifting his hands. Readjusting his body a bit, Tony mentally prepared himself as well. "We're gonna start off nice and easy. We're gonna see if ten percent thrust capacity achieves fit. And three, two, one."

What happened next made Grace gasp. After her dad finished counting down and pressing on the hand controls, Grace saw him hit the lab's high wall. Immediately after falling to the ground, Mikey doused him with the fire extinguisher. If not for how panicked she was feeling, Grace probably would have let out a giggle...but she was much to worried to do such a thing. She instead unwrapped herself from the blanket but kept her goggles on as she ran to where he landed on the ground.

"Dad! Are you okay? Should I call 911? Get Pepper?" Grace frantically asked.

Tony managed to let out a chuckle followed by a groan. "Oh, no. I'm fine really. Just need a moment here." He then slightly opened his eyes. "Oh, good you kept your goggles on at least. Good girl." He said trying to give her a thumbs up.

This time Grace let out a small smile. She started to feel less panicked after getting a verbal response from him. Except seeing her dad resting on the floor made her want to give some reassurance his way. Just like he had done so earlier with her. "You did a great job, dad." She merrily told him. "You did hit the wall but you flew!" She then shrugged her shoulders. "Kind of."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement, sweetie." Tony replied, appreciating his daughter's kindness.

Grace nodded her head. "Anytime."

"You know what?" Tony announced after awhile, now able to get on his feet. By now the fog from the fire extinguisher was clearing up nicely. "How about I get this equipment off me and then we head upstairs to do those fractions."

Grace was tempted to complain but stopped when her dad threw her a pointed look. She could tell despite it being playful, he still meant it. "I held my end of our deal. Now it's your turn."

Grace let out a sigh, lowering her eyes. However, she made no argument. Her dad did just hit a wall. He deserved a break. And after all, a deal's a deal.

"Fine." Grace relented only to then glance at her dad. "Can I at least keep the goggles?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Oh look, an author's note on the bottom this time. How about that? __I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter. As we know **Grace** is for the most part is a well-behaved child, but I mean she is still six years old. It's only natural for her to have a tantrum or something close to a tantrum every once in awhile. Especially when she's upset that she doesn't understand math so easily like she does with other subjects. _

_I would definitely consider **Grace** to be more of a right-sided brain person than left-sided brain person. I mean, she loves to read a lot. She is going to love to write as well, which is something I am going to get into more as she gets older. **Grace** is also very creative as we've seen with her paintings. She has a love for art and that's something she is going to bond over with **Steve**. __I did like writing that scene in the beginning though because of the words of encouragement she got from **Tony**. I love writing their father/daughter scenes in this chapter. ^.^ Anyways, I hope this chapter was interesting enough for you guys! Until next time! _


	6. Chapter 6: Curiosity and mistrust

_**Disclaimer:** __I do not own the **Avengers** or any other **Marvel** characters. I only own my OC._

 _ **A/N:**_ _I know this is a super late update. Hope this chapter is good enough for you guys. Anyways, regarding this chapter, in case it wasn't clear enough,_ _Grace will be bisexual as I've mentioned in my AU story **Blue And Red**. Her sexual orientation becomes more apparent later on in the story, specifically when close to the **Avengers: Age of Ultron** story-line. Though you get snippets of her struggling and questioning with how she feels here and there as the story progresses._

 _I also do not own **The Wizard of Oz,** or anything associated with it. I have a need to point this out but despite **The Wizard of Oz** being considered a classic, the history behind the making of the film isn't all sunshine and rainbows. I've read about the horrors that the actress **Judy Garland** had to endure while filming the movie. It's so sad. In my opinion I think **Judy Garland** was a beautiful person inside and out and it hurts to know what she went through. Before and even after **The Wizard of Oz.** Given the young age **Grace** is at right now she wouldn't be aware of any of that. Her whole attention is on the fantasy the movie has created. However, it is something she later would learn about, just as many of us have._

 ** _Edited 4/26/2019_**

 _ **P.S.** I saw **Avengers: Endgame**...and my heart is broken. Please excuse my cries that are being heard all around the world. I feel a need to say that I do plan on following the movie story line with this fanfic, so...be prepared for that. Enjoy all the fluff while you still can. _

* * *

_"She had an immense curiosity about life, and was constantly staring and wondering."_ _― Henry James, The Portrait of a Lady_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: Curiosity and mistrust_**

With a look of utter fascination, Grace Stark turned to the next page of her book. The six year old was reading, _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz._ So far, Grace was loving the book just as much as the movie. Her dad gave her the book a few days after she had seen the movie with him. She loved the movie for various reasons. The fantasy appeal was strong, the bright colors introduced when in _Oz_ were breathtaking, and it was difficult not to sing along, _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_.

One of the other things in the movie that held her complete attention was the character of _Dorothy._ Or rather the actress who played _Dorothy._ _Judy Garland_ (as Grace had figured out the actress's name later on) in the movie was very _pretty_. Grace couldn't help but admire her whenever she was on screen. Which was the entire movie since she was the main character. Given her age the admiring was done in such an innocent way. It wouldn't be until years later that Grace realized just what those feelings were really about.

"How's the book?"

Grace right away recognized that voice. She spared Pepper a look. "So far so good _."_ She told the older woman who was at the entrance of her bedroom.

"I love that book." Pepper added her opinion, smiling. "I remember seeing the movie and then wanting to read the book afterwards." After a brief pause she moved onto her next question. "So, you finished the math problems Claire left you?"

Grace nodded her head. This time her dark brown eyes didn't leave the page she was currently reading. "Yes."

"And how was it?"

The concentration she had faltered. "It was..." Grace tried saying a comprehensible word but all that came out was a groan. " _Ugh_."

The way Grace frowned reminded Pepper of the way Tony would frown. The redhead wanted to smile at how adorable she looked. She, however, knew doing that would probably add to Grace's frustration. She instead settled on a more positive route. "Keep trying." She told the young girl. "Math wasn't my strong suit either growing up...but I never gave up trying."

"Dad helped me." Grace told happily Pepper. She had been grateful that her dad had taken time to explain each math problem she had. "I understand the problems a bit more after he explained things to me. Not that Claire didn't explain them well because she did. It's just dad was..."

"His usual carefree self." Pepper finished for her.

Grace smiled. "Exactly."

"Your dad has a way with creating fun anywhere he goes." Pepper said slightly shaking her head, amused. "He calls it a gift."

Grace hummed. "What a gift it is." Speaking of gifts...it was then that she finally noticed what Pepper was holding. "What's in the box?" Grace gestured to the small brown box the older woman had. On top of said small box was a coffee mug and underneath were several papers. The young girl wasn't surprised to see the redhead hold that many items, let alone in one hand. Since moving in with her dad, Grace right away had taken notice with how poised Pepper was. Therefore her graceful skills weren't what drew her curiosity. No, she was more interested on what was inside the small brown box.

Pepper had to smile at her question. Grace was ever the curious child. "I guess you can say it's an early birthday present for your dad."

Grace knew her dad's birthday wasn't until May. That was months from now. She knew this right away because her own birthday was in May. Her birthday was on the 4th of May, while her dad's was on the 29th of May. Still, it was nice to hear that Pepper got him an early present of some sorts. Grace wasn't at all bothered, nor was she asking where her early present was at.

Grace wasn't one for really celebrating her birthday, even at her young age. She never liked the attention. This would be something that would follow into her teen and adult years. The Stark girl gave Pepper a smile. Despite the simple wrapping, Grace could tell this present had meaning behind it. "You're gonna give it to him right now?" She questioned softly.

Pepper nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm going to the lab." She let out a small huff. "I've been trying to buzz him to let him know Obadiah is here to but he hasn't come up. So either he's too into his work, or he's just purposely ignoring me."

Grace would have to go with the second option. Except she wouldn't say her dad was ignoring Pepper because she thought her dad was ignoring Obadiah instead. She totally would. Grace let her gaze linger onto the small brown box before looking at Pepper again. She was really curious to find out what was inside. However, she found it rude to ask then and there what she got her dad. Perhaps if she went with her to the lab her dad would open the present. Thus ending her anticipation. "Can I go with you?" She asked her, putting her book aside.

"Sure, come on." Pepper answered, and immediately Grace got up from her bed and made her way towards her.

"Do you want me to help carry anything?" Grace politely asked her. She was hoping Pepper would hand her the small brown box. Maybe holding it would give her a clue as to what was inside.

Pepper smiled at her politeness and eagerness. She could tell what Grace wanted to hold. Pepper though decided to amuse herself. "How about you hold the coffee mug for me."

Grace wanted to sigh but she nonetheless accepted such request. "Okay."

The two of them then made their way downstairs to where Tony's lab was located. Grace watched Pepper punch in the pass code to open her dad's lab, storing the numbers into her head. She followed the redhead further inside the lab until they just about reached where her dad was at. Pepper carefully set aside the papers she had been holding, along with the small brown box.

Grace put the coffee mug next to where Pepper put the small brown box. The six year old was holding in her movements even though she was very curious to find out what it was. She hoped her dad would open it then and there. However, her dad had yet to properly greet them. His attention was on the robotic arm he was working on. Grace, having been down in the lab a few hours prior, recognized it right away. The robotic arm matched the robotic leg her dad had been working on as well. Perhaps he already finished building the robotic leg given he was now focusing on the robotic arm instead.

"I've been buzzing you. Did you hear the intercom?" Pepper asked Tony.

Tony briefly nodded his head. "Yeah, everything's...what?" He questioned once having processed what she said.

"Obadiah's upstairs." Pepper informed him.

"Unfortunately." Grace muttered. Pepper who had been closest to her glanced her way. The redhead hadn't heard her clear enough to know what she said but Pepper could tell the young girl had said something. Grace though quickly gave her a forced smile before breaking eye contact. Pepper's puzzled expression faltered when she heard Tony respond again. This time he was more in tune with the conversation. Well...sort of.

"Great, great." Tony halfheartedly answered. "I'll be right up."

Pepper paused, frowning once having a good look at what was laid over the table in front of her. "I thought you said you were done making weapons." She stated once Tony lifted the robotic arm. It was then that she saw how he was wearing the robotic arm over his actual right arm.

"This is a flight stabilizer." Tony assured the redhead.

Pepper's eyes widened. If she had known he was working on something that dangerous looking she never would have brought Grace with her. Pepper drew Grace closer to her, putting her behind her taller form. The six year old though peaked her head out wanting to see what was about to happen. "Tony, don't you dare fire that thing in here." Pepper warned the older Stark.

"Don't worry it's completely harmless." Tony reassured her offhandedly.

Grace found Pepper's concern to be heartwarming. She appreciated the slight over protectiveness the redhead had. It reminded Grace of her mother Louisa. However, Pepper would have freaked if she had known Grace had been down here when her dad was working on his project. In fact, Pepper would have yelled at Grace if she told her how her dad flew while she was in the same room as him. Well...not so much as flew but more like was thrown in the air. Still, it was best not to tell Pepper about any of that.

Remembering the (failed) flying incident from hours prior prepared Grace not to jump or gasp in place with what happened next. Both Pepper and her watched as her dad flew back from the blast he fired from his robotic arm. Pepper was definitely more shocked than Grace. Luckily, Tony hadn't hit the wall but instead ended up landing on the lab floor.

There was a few seconds of silence before Pepper's distressed voice erupted. Grace looked up at the redhead, ready for her to get all mother hen now.

"What were you thinking?!" Pepper shouted at Tony. Grace had to hold in the giggle she wanted to release. Even though Pepper had raised her voice she knew the older woman was really angry.

Tony couldn't take Pepper's freaking out seriously at the moment. He instead was focusing on what had just occurred with the blast. He let out a groan as he began standing up. "I didn't expect that."

A few more seconds of silence passed before Grace raised one of her hands. She took a step to her right side, coming out from behind Pepper. "I did. I totally did."

Pepper then directed her wide eyes onto the young girl, while Tony released a chuckle. This caused Pepper to close her eyes briefly and let out a sigh. _Those two are so much alike_ , the redhead thought. Now even though she didn't want to smile, Pepper eventually ended up smiling anyways. Sometimes it was hard not to crack a smile when around those two. Even after watching her boss fall onto the floor from a robotic arm blast. Though if Pepper were being honest with herself that wasn't the weirdest thing she had seen Tony do, and she had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

Grace left to go upstairs with Pepper. She really didn't want to since Obadiah was upstairs waiting but Pepper did say there was pizza. However, her appetite went away when she saw it was just plain cheese pizza. Which wasn't the kind of pizza she liked to eat. Not to mention her appetite also went away once she was told that it was Obadiah who brought the pizza. Perhaps it was bratty that Grace was refusing to eat the pizza Obadiah brought over...but she just didn't like the older man. She doubted she ever grow to like him in the slightest. Just a feeling within her was telling her not to trust him.

Luckily it didn't take long for her dad to meet up with them. Her face instantly lit up when she saw her dad again. The nervousness she had from being in the same room with Obadiah faltered thanks to her dad's presence. She briefly wondered if he had ended up opening the present Pepper gave him. The need to ask was there but Grace decided to ask later.

"How'd it go?" Tony asked, once making his way to where Grace and Pepper were sitting on the living room couch. After taking a seat beside Grace, he saw the pizza box on the living room table and connected the dots. "It went that bad, huh?"

Obadiah who was playing the piano, responded without sparing Tony a glance. "Just because I brought pizza back from New York doesn't mean it went bad."

Tony didn't buy that one bit. "Uh-huh. Sure doesn't. Oh, boy." He muttered once he opened the pizza box. It was cheese pizza, which was the order he liked but he knew it wasn't Grace's. His daughter was pretty set on the kind of pizza she would eat...and this wasn't the peculiar order she favored.

By now Obadiah had stopped playing the piano. His attention was now all on the oldest Stark. "It would have gone better if you were there."

Tony quickly dismissed that comment. "You told me to lay low. That's what I've been doing. I lay low, and you take care of all..."

"Hey, come on." Obadiah made his way over to him. "In public. The press. This was a board of directors meeting."

Grace's posture became stiff when she saw Obadiah take a seat next to her dad. She discreetly moved a bit closer to Pepper, not wanting to cause a huge fuss. Grace was glad Pepper at the moment was focusing more on whatever she was typing on her laptop. In order to calm down, Grace kept reminding herself she was between her dad and Pepper. She did her best to keep her gaze onto her dad as the conversation between him and Obadiah kept going.

"This was a board of directors meeting?" Tony inquired.

"The board is claiming you have post-traumatic stress." Obadiah informed him. "They're filing an injunction."

Grace didn't need to be an adult in order to know that this wasn't a good thing that was being told to her dad. The expression her dad now had on just confirmed this.

"A _what_?" Tony questioned, flabbergasted.

"They want to lock you out."

Tony shook his head, feeling more upset. "Why, cause the stocks dipped forty points? We knew that was going to happen."

From where she was sitting, Pepper decided to announce the correct amount. "Fifty-six and a half."

"It doesn't matter." Tony retorted giving his red haired assistant a glance. "We own the controlling interest in the company."

Obadiah let out a sigh. "Tony, the board had rights, too. They're making the case that you and your new direction isn't in the company's best interest."

Tony almost about lost it right there after hearing that. "I'm being responsible!" He earnestly declared. "I've been responsible now for awhile, haven't I?" He retorted to Obadiah before looking at his daughter. Tony felt his emotions flare with parental love and protectiveness. Grace was the sole reason why he had been acting less heedless now. Why he was taking the initiative to be a better person than before. She was the main reason why he was doing this secret project of his. So he could be a person that she would be proud to call her dad.

Tony saw the worried look his daughter had and that made his heart clench. Not wanting to worry her more than she probably already was, Tony offered her a smile before gently booping her nose. That got Grace to release a low giggle. Once having amused his daughter, Tony faced Obadiah, turning serious again. "That's a new direction for me, for the company." He told the older man. Tony though began to lose bravado after seeing the look Obadiah gave him. It sort of reminded him of the way his father Howard would look at him. Tony did not like that.

Tony then turned to look at Pepper. The redhead though had an unreadable expression that caused Tony's words to get jumbled up. "I mean, me on the company's behalf being responsible for the way that...this is great." He finished saying once realizing he had nowhere to go with that.

"Oh, come on." Obadiah started to say as Tony got up. "Tony. Tony."

Tony gestured his daughter to follow him with the free hand that wasn't holding the pizza box. "If you'll excuse me. My daughter and I will be in the shop." Grace of course was happy to follow her dad.

"Tony..." Pepper started to say in that motherly tone of hers. "It's late she should to go to bed."

"I know, I was only kidding." Tony responded lightheartedly. He didn't need to see Pepper in order to know she had instantly calmed down.

Grace was disappointed she wasn't going to the lab again. However, her disappointment went away and her guard went up once Obadiah stood next to her dad. Grace made sure to put distance between her and Obadiah, resulting in her huddling behind her a dad. Though none of the adults noticed this.

"Hey, Tony. Listen. I'm trying to turn this thing around, but you gotta give me something. Something to pitch them." Obadiah said, his gaze landing on the arc reactor that was on Tony's chest. "Let me have the engineers analyze that. You know, draw up some specs."

Mistrust grew behind Grace's dark brown eyes but she felt relief with what her dad said next.

Tony had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Obadiah had already asked that question countless of times. Each time Tony refused and this time wasn't going to be different. "No. No, absolutely not. This one stays with me. That's it, Obie. Forget it."

"Alright, well, this stays with me, then." Obadiah told him as he grabbed the pizza box from his hands. "Go on, here, you can have a piece. Take two. For you and Grace."

"I don't like that kind of pizza." Grace quietly said. By now she was standing next to her dad and had on unreadable expression.

Obadiah frowned, staring down at the little girl. "What?"

"She likes her pizza to have pineapples and black olives." Tony answered, jumping into the conversation. This was something Grace was very grateful for. "She also likes brunt crust." He added that last part with an even more lighthearted tone than before.

"Burnt crust?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? She's a weird kid." He said throwing an affectionate smile at Grace. If it had been anyone else, Grace would have probably felt insulted being called weird. Except coming from her dad she knew being called weird was a good thing. She knew in her six year old mind that it was an endearing term. Therefore, the young girl returned the smile. Tony smiled once more before looking at Obadiah again. "But I'll eat both pieces. Thank you." Tony then looked at his daughter.

"How about I fix you something to eat before you go off to bed?"

Grace smiled and nodded her head. Her smile faltered when she heard Obadiah's voice again.

"You mind if I come down there and see what you're doing?" Obadiah asked Tony. However, Tony just walked away with Grace by his side, not sparing him a glance.

"Goodnight, Obie." He nonchalantly announced causing Grace to giggle. Even Pepper who was still sitting in the living had to shake her head somewhat amusingly at Tony.

None of them had taken notice of the brief look of anger that crossed Obadiah's features.


	7. Chapter 7: Like a shooting star

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the **Avengers** or any other **Marvel** characters. I only own my OC._

 ** _A/N:_** _Anyone else still recovering from **Avengers: Endgame?** Cause I still am. Anyways, I do not own any of the books/movies mentioned in this chapter. However, if you don't know any of the **Scary Stories to Tell in The Dark** book (s) then good for you...or maybe not? I guess it just depends if you like being scared or not as a kid. For me I LOVED the book series and the illustrations were haunting. __I've always been interested in horror and that's something I haven't grown out of._ _The **Goosebumps** series was also good but for me personally they weren't really scary. If anything they were more fun to read than scary. And the show is really cheesy and the acting isn't the greatest but I still think it's awesome. I still get a lot of nostalgia whenever I see a **Goosebumps** book nowadays. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

 _Also...11 years ago today **Iron Man** was released. We love you 3000, **Tony Stark.**_

* * *

 _"In your life you will meet shooting stars. You will see them, make your wish and see them disappear."_ _― Nahiar Ozar_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: Like a shooting star_**

Grace at the moment was at her favorite place in the whole world...other her home of course. Now what might this place be? It'd be smart to assume that a girl her age favorite place would be somewhere like _Disneyland_ or maybe even _Build-A-Bear Workshop._

However, that's not where Grace was at.

No, instead the young Stark girl was at _Barnes & Nobles_...and she was loving every second that passed by.

Grace managed to finish _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_ the night before (she stayed up a couple hours after her supposed bed time) and now was looking for her next read.

Her class lessons for the day had already ended. They went on as usual. With the exception of her apologizing to Claire. Which as far as apologizes went, Grace thought her apology to Claire went well. There was no awkwardness or animosity coming from Claire and Grace was glad the older blonde forgave her. The Stark girl did feel terrible for acting the way she did with her. Claire didn't deserve it. That's why Grace put in twice the effort when it came to her math lesson today...and thanks to her dad (who had helped her out) she was able to understand the fraction problems that were given.

"Hey, Grace what about this book?"

Grace, who had been facing the book shelf, quickly grabbed the book that captured her interest. Turning around to face Pepper, she hid said book behind her. Once facing Pepper, Grace saw how she was holding the book _Alice in Wonderland._ Grace politely shook her head. "No, I want something different." She told the redhead. Which was the truth. Although she liked the friendly fantasy genre, Grace wanted to read a different genre now.

"Different how?" Pepper questioned as she put the book back on the shelf where she had found it.

"Different like this." Grace happily showed her the book she had been hiding behind her.

Pepper took one look at the book's cover and nearly let out a gasp. _Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark._ The name of the book was one Pepper recognized. Except it wasn't the name that bothered Pepper as much as the cover. The cover of the book was of a scary looking scarecrow. _How was that appealing to Grace?!_ She herself was unnerved from just looking at the cover. Pepper's gaze gladly moved from the cover to Grace instead. "Sweetie, that's a scary story book."

Grace nodded her head. "I know that." She easily responded as she re-read at the title of the book. The young Stark girl was not at all bothered by the disturbing cover that was displayed right in front of her. Grace also didn't seem to notice the heavy dislike/nervousness Pepper had for the book.

Pepper tried yet again to make her see reason. "I'm not sure you should get that."

Grace looked at Pepper, her happy expression falling little. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want you waking up in the middle of the night from a nightmare." Pepper admitted to her. She thought that if Grace read that book she'd have nightmares for days, maybe even weeks. Although it was technically a kids book, Pepper still thought it was too much for Grace to handle at the moment. The book was called _Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark_. That was just a recipe for disaster. Grace though thought otherwise.

"I wont." Grace quietly assured Pepper.

Pepper knew she had to come up with a solution. She didn't want to cut Grace off from her reading but she also didn't want her reading something _that_ scary. Luckily a book section caught her attention, allowing an idea to finally form. She gave Grace a smile. "How about I recommend a different book? It's still on the scary side but I'd feel more comfortable with you reading it."

Grace nodded her head and watched as Pepper picked up a book. Her eyes examined the cover when the redhead handed it to her. _"R.L. Stine...Goosebumps?_ " She read with bemusement. The cover of the book was of a clock with a weird looking bird coming out of it. Which made sense since the title was called... _"The Cuckoo Clock of Doom."_ Grace said tilting her head slightly, unsure.

Pepper knew the _Goosebumps_ series were scary stores too, but in her opinion they were a bit more kid friendly. She'd feel a lot better if she saw Grace read the book and not suffer through nightmares. If she can handle this book then perhaps she'd be able to handle the _Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark_ later on. "Give it a try you might like it." Pepper tried encouraging her. The redhead though could see how Grace wasn't still sold on the book. She thought for a moment and then came up with something that she knew would capture Grace's total interest.

"It has time travel."

Grace's posture straightened. Her dark brown eyes lit up with excitement. "Like in _Back to The Future?_ " She had seen the trilogy with her dad and she absolutely loved them. The first one with _Marty_ going back in time being her favorite.

"Sort of like that." Pepper answered her.

Grace contemplated, looking at the book again. It didn't take long for her to come up with a decision. "Okay, I'll read it." She said, giving the book a chance.

Relieved, Pepper smiled. "Okay let's get in line then."

The two of them began heading towards where the line for cashier was at. All was smooth until they passed a book section that had Grace stop in her steps. The six year old was paying close attention to a certain book now. She looked at the book with puzzlement. " _IT?_ " She said aloud, frowning now. In her young mind she was wondering what kind of author named their book _IT_. Grace hardly thought the paper boat on the cover was this _IT_. "What's _IT?_ " She decided to ask Pepper who had come to her side.

"Oh don't worry about that because that's a book you're not reading until you're older." Pepper told her in a motherly tone. Grace wanted to question why but Pepper was already leading her to the line for cashier register again. Grace glanced back to where the book was and stored the author's name in her head. Though she knew she wouldn't forget so easily. After all, who could forget the name _Stephen King._

This time got in line with no interruptions. Happy, who had been watching them from the side, joined them. Grace gave him a wave which was one that Happy returned. It was very common for him to tag along whenever Grace went out with her dad, or in this case with Pepper. After all, as her dad had told her, Happy was head of security.

From behind them, Happy noticed someone got in line as well. It was a dark haired woman who looked to be in her late twenties to early thirties. He noticed that the woman was looking at Pepper with interest. He made sure to give her a hard look when she appeared to go closer to the redhead. The woman took this as a warning and instead made their presence known verbally.

Hearing someone speak from behind them caused Pepper to turn around. The redhead was puzzled as to what this woman wanted. She was about to ask her that when she noticed how her attention wasn't on her anymore but rather on Grace.

"You're Grace Stark, aren't you? Tony Stark's daughter?" The silence seemed to be the yes she was hoping for. The woman gushed causing Grace's mood to deflate. "Oh my God, you are! You look so much your father! Aw, it's so adorable."

Grace felt her heartache. She wanted to say, _I look like my mom too,_ but she didn't. Grace knew she couldn't fault the lady for only saying she looked like her dad. After all, her dad was Tony Stark. A famous person. Plus, this woman was a stranger and had no idea who her mom was. Besides all that, there was another reason why Grace was getting uncomfortable. She just didn't like the attention that was being thrown at her from this older woman. It was just weird. She was still getting used to it.

This sort of thing happened before. Usually whenever out with her dad but in those situations it was her dad who got most of the attention. He made sure to be in the spotlight more than her. Grace appreciated that. However, her dad wasn't here...so the spotlight was just on her. There was a bit pf relief that it wasn't someone from the press with a camera. Still, it was weird to have someone just focusing on her. This never happened before when she had been at this _Barnes & Nobles._ Usually she got stares from people but they've never went up to her and actually started talking to her. Having Happy around helped because his presence made people feel unsure to approach. That wasn't the case today.

Grace fought against how uncomfortable she was feeling. She didn't want this woman to think she was a rude person. Therefore, she tried her best at an attempt at a smile. "Uh, thanks." She softly said. The next thing the woman said wiped the smile off her face.

"Can I get a picture?"

Grace's eyes widened. Thankfully Happy stepped in realizing this interaction had gone far enough. "Excuse us, ma'am." He said coming in between the woman and Grace and Pepper. Thus shielding Grace from any chances of her getting photographed.

Pepper could tell the woman was about to say something but thankfully she never got to hear what she was going to say. Right as that was about to happen the line moved forward. Pepper, along with Grace, let out a relieved sigh.

Pepper quickly purchase the book for Grace and they managed to leave _Barnes & Noble_ with no hiccups. It was then when they were in the car with Happy driving that Pepper asked Grace the question that was on her mind. "You okay?" She asked, concerned. She knew how uncomfortable Grace got whenever the public recognized her. That was a risk whenever she went out. But what was she supposed to do? Stay inside her home forever? No...that was just impossible.

Grace breathed in and out, shaking off any nerves that remained. "Yeah...I'm okay." The encounter could have been worse, way worse. Grace was glad it hadn't and she hoped that any future encounters would be as quick and done with as this one had been. Cut off before anything could happen.

But of course (as she'd come to find out) they weren't all going to be that easy.

* * *

Funny enough it wasn't a nightmare that woke Grace up that night. No, instead it was a loud crashing sound followed by various car alarms. The car alarms stopped shortly after they went

Curious just as much as she was a little worried, Grace got out of bed. Dressed in her blue and red _Pokémon_ pajamas and bunny slippers, she silently made her way into the living room. Her silence broke once she was there. Grace let out a gasp when she saw the broken piano and a giant hole underneath it. Immediately she had one thought. "Pepper's not gonna like this." She said aloud to herself.

In a way she was dreading yet interested in seeing Pepper's reaction. Grace had a good guess it would be like the one she had in the lab. Grace avoided any broken pieces of the piano as she cautiously looked down the giant hole. She already knew who was responsible for the broken piano and giant hole. It was pretty obvious who the culprit was. After all it was just her and her dad, and the last time Grace checked she wasn't blasting holes or breaking musical instruments.

Grace carefully walked around the hole making her way down to her dad's lab. Her worry from before grew more. She kept telling herself that her dad was okay and that it had been a lab accident...of some sorts. Nothing major...well, major enough to cause a giant hole but not major enough to harm her dad. Pretty soon Grace came face to face with the her dad's glass door that led inside the lab. The worried thoughts from before were still around but now Grace was searching her dad from outside the lab.

Grace memorized the pass code but she highly doubted she would be allowed entrance even if she punched in the numbers. When it came to her dad's lab he was super cautious about who he let in. Grace bet the lock pad had finger print analyzers or something. Those who entered the pass code were her dad and Pepper. Not to mention her current height prevented her from any attempts to begin with. So instead she let her eyes roam inside the lab until (thankfully) they landed on her dad's form. She started to wave her arms in order to get his attention.

Tony's eyes widened a bit when they saw his daughter on the other side of the lab's glass door. "Grace?" He questioned after he told Jarvis to let his daughter in.

As soon as she was allowed to open the door, the six year old came running to where he was. "Dad are you okay?" She questioned right away.

Tony whimsically gestured to the ice pack he was carrying before putting it on his head. "Just living the life, sweetie." He said giving her a small smile.

Now that she knew he was okay, Grace moved onto her next question. "Dad, why is there a giant hole in the middle of the living room? The piano is broken to pieces." She wasn't really that upset about the piano but she was curious as to how it even broke in the first place. What exactly had her dad been up to?

Tony gave her a fake serious expression. Grace right away could tell it wasn't real one. She could always tell when her dad was being real serious or not. His expression didn't fool her. Somehow though, Grace didn't think that her dad was doing this to fool her but rather to amuse her. Which of course did amuse Grace as much as raising her curiosity. "Dad went on a little adventure."

There was silence on both ends. Grace stared at her dad intently and without even breaking eye contact she was able to connect the dots. Her face broke out into a large smile as she jumped in place from happiness. "You flew, didn't you? You really flew this time!"

Tony was once again impressed by his daughter. She was able to figure out he flew without even seeing the full suit he built. True there was a giant hole but he could come up with different explanations that didn't include flying. However, Grace came to that one conclusion right away. She really was a smart kid. He nodded his head, proud to admit the truth of what he was able to accomplish. "Yeah."

"You must have looked like a shooting star!" Grace exclaimed, her dark brown eyes gleamed with animation.

Tony smiled, ruffling his daughter's hair. "Yeah...I guess I must have."

Grace let out a giggle. "My dad can fly!" She shouted to no one in particular. The young girl was just really excited with this new development. How many kids can say that their dads can fly? And she didn't mean like a person flying an airplane. She means actually flying. She couldn't think of anyone at the moment that could say that except for her.

Tony gently booped her nose. "I sure can, kiddo."

Grace already thought her dad was cool but now she knew for sure that he was the coolest dad in the world. When her excitement lowered down she turned to a much serious route.

"Hey, dad?"

"Hmm." Tony hummed as he readjusted the ice pack on his head.

"You should fix that fast." Grace looked up at the giant hole above them. "Pepper's not gonna be happy when she's see it."

Tony followed her gaze and let out a half-hearted chuckle. "Nope, she's not."

 _Speaking of Pepper..._

Grace noticed that the present she left earlier had yet to be opened. "Dad, why haven't you opened Pepper's present yet?"

Tony lowered the ice pack from his head. "Oh..." He said looking at said item. "I was busy with the whole flying thing that I forgot, but I'll open it now."

Grace wanted to follow and see what the present was but she decided to give her dad some space.

Tony put aside the coffee that was there along with the ice pack before finally opening the present Pepper had left him. The wrapping had been simple and it didn't take Tony long to see what was behind the brown wrapping paper. It was the original arc reactor inside a glass display case. The one he asked Pepper to remove, causing quite the amusing scene.

When she asked him what he wanted her to do with it he told her to destroy it, throw it away.

She hadn't done any of those things.

Instead she gave it back to him with words that made him smile.

Grace noticed the smile on her dad's face and came a bit closer this time. "What is it dad?" She softly asked him.

"Just something...something _meaningful_." Tony told his daughter before turning to fully face her.

As he did this Grace got a look at the present. Her eyes lit up with intrigue at what she saw. However, it was the words that left a warming feeling inside her. The words she read were: _Proof That Tony Stark has A Heart_

"Is that?" Grace asked looking between the blue light on her dad's chest and the present Pepper gave him.

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "It was the original one."

"So it's like your heart." Grace quietly said.

Tony gently put Pepper's gift on the lab table. "That's just one of the proofs." He earnestly said to her. Tony then came to her level by bending one of his knees. "But you know what? The main proof that I have a heart is a six year old girl who has a love for reading and likes listening to classic rock bands."

Grace smiled realizing what her dad meant by that. She brought him into a hug without saying anything else to him. Tony right away returned the hug, enjoying the father-daughter moment they were having. After a few seconds passed he started to hear Grace giggling. This bemused him.

"What's got you giggling?" Tony amusingly asked his daughter as he pulled out of the hug.

Grace let out one more giggle before answering. "Pepper thought I would wake up from a nightmare but I didn't. You woke me up instead."

Tony knew about the _Goosebumps_ book Pepper had bought for Grace. He was amused that his daughter wanted to read scary stories now at her age. He didn't start reading scary stories until he was at least 8 years old. However, she was a curious child so he knew it was only time before her readings expanded to other genres. He felt bad though that he ended waking her up. "Well, aren't I a great dad." He said somewhat sheepish.

Grace became earnest. "The greatest."

Tony smiled softly by what she said. He kissed her forehead before he stood up. "Let's get you to bed. I don't want you waking up grouchy."

"I don't wake up grouchy." Grace retorted calmly. "You do." She said with a small pout. Now normally she wouldn't put up a challenge when it came to sleeping but something in her wanted to see if this little plan of hers with joking around her dad would work. Much to her delight her dad reacted the way she thought he would. It was quite amusing to see play out.

"No, you do."

"No, you do."

"No, you _―_ wait a second, are we really having this conversation?" Tony questioned, puzzled by what just happened. How did the conversation even lead to this? It came out of nowhere.

Grace played innocent and shrugged her shoulders. "You started it."

"No you _―_ " Tony paused. He looked at Grace with narrowed, amused eyes. He knew what she was trying to do now. Sneaky little thing. She really was his daughter. "Nice try but it's not gonna work this time." He said chuckling. "Now let's get you to bed." He started to lead Grace upstairs.

Grace sighed, dropping the act. "Fine...but you almost fell for it again, huh?"

Tony nodded his head. "There's that Stark attitude." He answered, smiling. "It's only going to grow stronger as you get older."

And how _right_ he was about that.


	8. Chapter 8: A night out

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the_ _ **Avengers**_ _or any other_ _ **Marvel**_ _characters. I only own my OC._

 _ **A/N:** I'll keep the author's note short this time but I do want to say that a special someone makes an appearance in this chapter. I won't spoil who it is in this author's note but I'll get into more detail in the author's note at the bottom. Happy readings!_

 _ **P.S.** I'll fix any spelling errors later. It's currently Two AM where I live and I need sleep. :P_

* * *

 _"Introverts live in two worlds: We visit the world of people, but solitude and the inner world will always be our home."_  
 _― Jenn Granneman, The Secret Lives of Introverts: Inside Our Hidden World_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: A night out**_

Grace couldn't remember the last time she went to a fancy event.

Actually never mind she _did_ remember the last time. It had been before her dad's kidnapping. Two months before. It was for some fancy dinner thing at a hotel in Malibu. Honestly, Grace doesn't remember what the dinner was even for. At that time she was more focused on wanting to sink into the floor. The only thing that kept her stable was the food that had been served.

Usually her dad did her the mercy of not forcing her to go to events like that anymore. However, here she was going to one right now. Why? Well...because she loved her dad. Simple as that. Her dad had told her he wanted to go but would only go if she wanted to. Grace was going to say no but then she really thought about it.

Was she really going to reject spending a night out with her dad?

Yes it was for a fancy event (one her dad was responsible for), and the press was going to be there for sure, but her dad asked if she wanted to go with him. Her dad said he would stay home if she didn't want to go, that he'd understand. However, despite his reassurance Grace knew how much he wanted to go. Her dad loved to go out and as of lately he had only been only going out for food outings with her. Grace knew he was desperate for some fun. So Grace agreed to go because her dad deserved a fun night out.

So here she was going to the _Disney Concert Hall_ with her dad wearing a formal teal flower patterned dress. Her dad was dressed up too, wearing one of his fancy suits that had a bow tie.

The event was in Los Angeles but it didn't take long for them to arrive. Grace felt happy to be in Los Angeles again, seeing as this was the city she was born in. However, she also felt sad because it was a reminder of her mother. Her mixed emotions settled into nervousness when they arrived at their destination.

As soon as her dad had parked the car for the valet to take, Grace prepared herself. She knew the moment her dad opened her side of the door she was going to face the craziness of the press. She did her counting and that proved to be useful since she didn't freak out when her dad opened the door and she saw just how much press was there.

Her dad of course brought her close to him as they made their way through. Thankfully a majority of the press were behind ropes that prevented them from getting in their way. That though didn't stop others from trying to get their attention...or more specifically Tony's attention.

"Hey, Tony, remember me?" A pretty blonde woman with a black dress asked him mischievously.

"Sure don't." Tony answered nonchalantly as he quickly moved along with Grace. Much to his luck his daughter hadn't witnessed that interaction. As they were walking by Tony patted an older looking man's shoulder from behind. "You look great, Hef."

This time Grace did notice the interaction and was about to ask who is hef guy was when she saw Obadiah. Immediately she narrowed her eyes at him. Obadiah was talking to a reporter but the conversation ended once Tony made his and Grace's presence known to him.

"What's the world coming to when a guy's got to crash his own party?" Tony somewhat playfully asked Obadiah.

Obadiah forced out a chuckle. He reminded himself that there were cameras and he needed to remain pleasant. "Look at you. Hey what a surprise. And you brought Grace with you...isn't that sweet."

Grace did not like how he used the term sweet. In her opinion it did not sound genuine. She sincerely hoped her dad wouldn't talk long with him. Thankfully for Grace her dad kept the conversation short...or at least tried to.

"I'll see you inside." Tony said, trying to make his way around him. Grace was of course still holding his hand and in result of that stopped moving when Obadiah caught Tony's attention.

"Hey. Listen, take it slow, alright?" Obadiah whispered. "I think I got the board right where we want them."

Given how close she was, Grace heard everything. She thought what Obadiah said sounded more like an order than a suggestion.

"You got it." Tony nodded his head. "Just cabin fever. Grace and I will be a minute."

After that was said, Grace and her dad were able to enter the building with no more interruptions. Sure there were still reporters flashing their cameras and trying to get their attention but none of them actually stood in their way. Once inside Grace let her eyes explore the new area she was in. Right away one thing was obvious. It was definitely more of a grown up party. Everyone here was older than her. There was a live band but they weren't playing anything rambunctious. The band was more on the soothing side, playing songs that allowed people to slow dance if they wanted to. Which a few people were doing. For a moment there she almost let out a giggle when she saw the piano. Grace thought back to the one her dad had broken at home and the reaction Pepper got when she saw the mess in the morning. It was...quite amusing.

Grace composed herself when she saw how proper everyone was with each other. She told herself that if she were older she probably would have enjoyed this event way more. She was six though and despite how pretty everything looked this just wasn't a setting for a six year old. Grace had to remind herself that this was event was for a good cause...and that her dad was the one who basically made this event happen.

The two of them were making their way further inside when someone had called out Tony's name.

"Tony Stark?"

Unlike when they had been outside this time they did stop. Both Tony and Grace turned around. The young Stark looked at this newcomer with bewilderment while a look of recognition briefly appeared on Tony's face. "Norman? Norman Osborn?"

Grace intently studied the man now that he stood in front of them. The man _―_ or as her dad had called him, Norman _―_ looked to be around her dad's age. His eyes matched the color of his hair which was a warm chestnut. He was dressed just as nicely as her dad but that was a given considering where they were.

His appearance though wasn't what caught Grace's interest. There was an air of formality that surround Norman even with the smile he wore. It made Grace feel slightly weird. However, she didn't find him unnerving as Obadiah...so that was a good thing. Grace figured her nerves were acting up because she had never seen this man before. She sometimes got this way when being around new people. It seemed though that Norman knew her dad...so that calmed her down.

"It's nice to see you." Norman said as he shook Tony's hand. Grace could tell that it was a firm, business like handshake. When the handshake ended, Norman gave Tony an expression that looked like it was one of concern. "I thought you'd still be home resting with what the media's been saying lately."

"Rest?" Tony questioned as if that were absurd. "I have no idea what that means."

Norman let out a low laugh. "Same old Tony." He said before his gaze shifted onto Grace. "I see you brought your daughter." He looked at Grace with a small smile now. Grace out of shyness didn't say anything. She did force out a smile though, trying her best to be polite despite not talking. Norman seemed to accept her smile before refocusing on Tony again. "I feel better now knowing I'm not the only one who brought their kid." His gaze wandered again, only this time to a table that wasn't far away from them.

Grace followed his gaze and she quickly saw a well dressed boy that looked to be her age sitting alone. How she had not noticed him before she doesn't know because other than herself he was the only other kid there. Grace right away could see the somewhat resemblance the boy had with his dad. Much like Norman, he too had chestnut brown hair. The only difference was that his was slightly curly. She saw that he was playing with an _Nintendo DS,_ appearing as if he was having fun. However, something was telling Grace that he wasn't entirely happy being here.

Call it a kids intuition or whatever.

"My son Harry is over there." Norman told them. "The sitter canceled at the last minute so I had to bring him." He said and Grace was able to pick on the annoyance that was slipping through. It seemed that Tony picked on it as well making Norman clear his throat. He gave Grace a glance. "You should drop by and say hello. I'm sure he'd like the company."

Some from the crowd called Norman's name. Norman gave that person a quick nod. As he did this Grace noticed how he took on a much serious demeanor before looking at her dad and her. "If you'll excuse me." He started saying. "It was nice seeing you Tony, and it was nice meeting you Grace."

This time Grace did speak. She returned the comment. "It was nice meeting you too."

"Take care, Norman." Tony politely bid his goodbye.

"You as well." Norman formally said before leaving.

"Was that a work friend of yours?" Grace asked her dad once Norman was out of their view.

Tony thought over his answer. "Not so much a work friend but someone I know through people I've worked with."

Grace nodded her head in understanding. That made sense. From what she knew her dad interacted with a lot of people because of his work. Norman Osborn was just one of the many.

"How about we get you a soda and me something to drink?" Tony asked her moving the conversation along. "How does a grape soda sound?"

Grace smiled. "It sounds good."

They made their way until they got to where the bar was at. Once there one of the bartenders immediately went to take Tony's order.

"Give me a scotch and a grape soda for the lovely lady here." Tony gestured to Grace causing her to giggle. Their drinks were given to them quickly much to Grace's amazement. She remembered to thank the bartender before she took a sip of her grape soda. Grace was about to take her second sip when a voice (this time familiar) caught her attention along with her dad's.

"Mr. Stark."

Tony looked at the man that was standing next to him. "Yeah?" He questioned with a small frown. Grace on the other hand had a smile on her face. She already knew who this man was.

"Agent Coulson."

After his introduction to her dad, Grace waved at him. "Hi." She happily greeted him. Coulson returned the gesture with a small smile and a nod.

It was then after he said his name, and the quick interaction Grace had with him, that Tony knew who this guy was. "Oh, yeah. I remember now. Pepper and Grace mentioned you. You're the guy from the..." He stopped at the end trying to say the words. They were a mouth full though, so he instead let the sentence drag on with silence.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Coulson finished saying for him.

Tony let out a whistle. "God, Grace was right. That is a whole lot of words. You guys need a new name for that." He remarked before taking a sip from his drink.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot." Coulson commented giving Grace a quick look. "Listen, I know this must be a trying time for you, but we need to debrief you." He evenly reminded him. "There's still a lot of unanswered questions, and time can be a factor with these things."

Grace wanted to tell Agent Coulson that what he was saying was flying passed her dad's head. Her dad wasn't really paying attention to anything the man was saying anymore and Grace knew this from the awed look her dad had on. For a few seconds there she had no idea just what had him so dazed. It wasn't until Grace followed his gaze that he saw the reason why. It was Pepper. The redhead at the moment was in conversation with a group of people. She was wearing an elegant blue dress. Her hair and makeup were done and she looked beautiful. Not that wasn't already beautiful because she was. The makeup just heightened the beauty that was already there.

"Let's just put something on the books. How about the 24th at seven P.M. at Stark Industries?"

Her dad being unresponsive to Agent Coulson was going on for too long and Grace knew that the man was soon going to notice himself. She decided to discreetly tap on her dad's shoulder to get his attention. That seemed to work because Tony finally spared Agent Coulson a glance.

"Tell you what." Tony stuck out his hand. Coulson took hold of it and shook it. "You got it." Tony hurriedly began telling him. "You're absolutely right." After Coulson ended the handshake, Tony put his drink on the bar counter. He then gestured towards where Pepper was at. "We'll I'm going to my assistant, and we'll make a date."

Grace already knew her dad wasn't really going to do that but Agent Coulson seemed to believe him. He gave Tony a nod, pleased that he was finally able to settle on a date regarding his debriefing.

Before Tony left he looked at his daughter. "Grace how about you go say hi to Norman's son." He suggested looking where he had last seen the boy. He was glad that the boy was still there playing his game. "I'll be right back." He told Grace lowering his voice. "I'm going to go talk to Pepper."

Grace really didn't have a problem with that. Well she wasn't so sure about the whole saying hi to this Harry boy but she had no problem being left alone. If they were outside it would have been another story. However, they were inside and it was pretty calm inside compared to the outside of the building. Not once she'd been in here have she'd been bothered by the press. Grace nodded her head knowing she'd be fine. "Okay dad, I'll be over there where Harry is."

Tony smiled. "Alright, sweetie. Don't wander off anywhere else." He added that last part. Tony knew, however, that Grace would be fine. The security at the event was top notch. Therefore, he knew nothing bad would happen to Grace or anyone that was at there.

"I won't." Grace assured him.

Tony gave her one last smile before he finally made his way towards Pepper. Grace watched the surprised look Pepper gave her dad. Not long after she turned her gaze onto her. Grace awkwardly waved causing Pepper to shake her head amusingly. She returned the wave before she started talking to her dad again, this time more lively. Grace then decided to look away, giving them their privacy. Well, not full privacy because there couldn't be any at the moment. Still, Grace didn't want to spy on them any longer. Her eyes instead went to where that Harry boy was at.

She was nervous yet somewhat excited to talk to him. It had been awhile since Grace had spoken to someone her own age. Before she left, Grace gave Agent Coulson a smile. The man was still by the bar looking towards the crowd. Grace guessed it was her dad he was staring at. If it had been anyone else Grace would have found this to be worrisome but since it was Agent Coulson who was doing the staring, Grace found it amusing.

"See you later, Agent Coulson." Grace said to him with a smile.

Coulson's stare on Tony faltered. He looked at Grace instead. "See you later, Grace." He told her with a small smile. The smile quickly vanished and a look of seriousness appeared on his face as he focused on Tony again.

Grace just shook her head in amusement. She finished the remaining soda she had and then left the area. She began walking to where Harry was sitting at. The boy was still in the same position as before. He was sitting and playing his _Nintendo DS..._ seeming to appear as if he were fine.

Her nerves were there but they weren't getting the best of her this time. Grace was able to speak. "Hello." She greeted, managing to get his attention.

Harry looked up from his _Nintendo DS_ , puzzled and annoyed. "Hi?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Who are you?" He asked, guarded.

The courage she had faltered when she saw how irritated he looked. Grace swallowed the lump in her throat. She shifted her weight between her feet. "Grace." She softly told him.

Harry gave her an impatient look. "Grace who?"

"Stark." Grace quietly said. "Grace Stark."

Harry remained unfazed, unimpressed even. "Okay." He shrugged his shoulders. "What do you want?"

Grace was left feeling relief. Despite how his irritation got to her it was relieving to have someone not gush over her, especially someone who was her age. She felt her bravery return. "I just wanted to say hi."

"Well...hi." Harry flatly said before returning his attention onto his game again.

"Can I sit down?" Grace gestured to the seat next to him.

"I guess." Harry answered without taking his eyes off his game.

Despite the thoughts that were telling her to leave, Grace chose to sit down. She didn't want to give up on this chance with speaking someone her own age just yet. "Are you having fun?" She asked him, hoping to make conversation. Grace frowned when she saw Harry roll his eyes.

"I always go to these type of things and they suck."

"Oh." Grace uttered. It was then that she sadly realized there was no point in trying to talk to him. She really had no idea what to say to that curt answer. Even though there was no conversation going on Grace decided to just sit there and let him play his game. It was clear he didn't want to talk to her and she wasn't going to force conversation anymore. She supposed she could go back to where her dad was but she didn't want to disturb his time with Pepper. They appeared to be having a good time before she came over to talk to Harry. She didn't want to ruin their fun.

Grace didn't know how long the silence remained between Harry and her but after awhile she noticed the look of annoyance on Harry's face. It wasn't because of her this time but instead because of his _Nintendo DS._ She saw the blank screen and she can only assume that it must have died from low battery.

Harry huffed, setting the game device on the table. He then turned to look at Grace. He narrowed his eyes before a less reserved expression appeared. "What about you? Do like going to these things?" He asked blandly.

Oh...so now he wanted to talk? Now that he didn't have his _Nintendo DS_ to hide behind he wanted to pass time by talking to her...that wasn't going to fly. Maybe if he had been a bit nicer to her in the beginning than yeah sure she would play along. After all, she disliked social interaction as much as the next person, but unlike him she hadn't been a butt about it.

Grace was filled with such anger that she ended up glaring at him. Which was something Grace hardly ever did. She hardly ever glared at people. Her anger was something Grace was good at controlling. However, this boy caused her anger to come out of hiding. "If you don't want to talk to me then don't talk to me."

Harry was a bit surprised. She didn't seem the type to respond that way. Despite the surprise her anger amused him. "Geez, cranky much. What? Did you miss your dinner?"

"No I ate." Grace told him. She knew that hadn't been a real question but she answered it anyways. "I just don't like it when people are mean."

"Me mean?" Harry scoffed. "I'm not mean."

"You were not that long ago."

"You're right. I was being mean. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings." Harry softly said, putting on the same act he had given before to numerous people. He appeared and even sounded as if he were being genuine. Harry knew she would fall for it.

Grace, however, took one look at him and knew he was lying. She shook her head. A laugh escaped her. "You're a terrible liar. At least put more emotion into your acting."

Harry's eyes widened. He was shocked from having her call him out on his lying. How was she able to tell he was lying? The countless nannies he had and his own father were never able to tell when he lied. Although Harry guessed his father knew when he was lying...he just never cared much to call him out for it. Which actually hurt Harry. His father didn't call him out for lying but here was this girl he just met doing exactly that.

Even though he was more impressed than bothered by her, Harry decided to hide his astonishment with rudeness. Something he often did. He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Grace Stark, huh? So your father's Tony Stark." Obviously he knew who her father was but asked anyways.

"Yes." Grace answered lowly. She was a bit cautious as to where he was going with this. He didn't seem that interested in her last name before, so why bring up her dad now?

"I've heard my father talk about him before." Harry admitted to her. "I don't get why people like him. He sounds lame." He sneered that last part. Now although he didn't mean what he said, Harry wanted to see the kind of reaction Grace would get. He hoped it would be one of anger seeing as the one before had amused him.

Grace wanted to full on smack him for saying that. Except she didn't. She knew that if she did that it would cause a huge scene and ruin the event. Instead she breathed in and out, relaxing. Grace pushed aside her anger with what she said next. "I met your dad."

"Oh really." Harry responded trying to sound uninterested.

Grace dragged out the silence to get to him...and it had worked. Harry seemed to be at the edge of his seat with what she had to say. "He was..." She paused thinking of the right word to use. Thankfully the right one finally came to mind. "Proper."

Harry scoffed. "Sure he was."

It was pretty obvious to Grace now that Harry didn't have a good relationship with his dad. Even though they weren't getting long at the moment, Grace still felt sad for Harry. However, the sympathy she had for Harry started to falter with what he said next.

"So your father..." Harry said turning the conversation onto her again.

"What about my dad?" Grace asked narrowly.

"Is that your mother he's dancing with?" Harry asked as he pointed to the redhead he was with.

"What?" Grace questioned, puzzled. What woman was he talking about? She panicked a little until she saw that her dad was just dancing with Pepper. Grace smiled a little at how happy they looked together as they danced. After a few more seconds of watching them dance, she turned to face Harry again. "No." She answered him.

"So your mother lets him dance with other women?"

Grace gave him a heated stare before she lowered her gaze. "My mom's dead." She admitted to him, her voice wavering despite the anger that remained in her eyes.

Harry Osborn was not expecting that answer from her. Yes it was true that he knew of Tony Stark but he didn't know that much about his actual background other than he had a daughter. Harry figured that Grace's mother divorced Tony but as it turned out her mother was dead...just like his. Harry felt sadness start to build up inside him. All the sharpness that was there moments ago left.

"I'm sorry." Harry wholeheartedly apologized. "I really mean it this time. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that." His own voice wavered now. "My mother's dead too. She got sick right after I was born. At least that's what my father told me."

Grace lifted her gaze and stared into his chestnut brown colored eyes. Right away she could tell he was being honest this time with his apology. Her own sadness was there for not only the death of her mom but Harry's too. "I'm sorry to hear that." Grace softly told him. She didn't know Harry's mom but to at least know that she got sick and then died right after he was born was heart shattering. Unlike her, Harry never got to meet his mom. At least Grace got a few years with her mom before she got sick and died. Harry didn't get any years with his mom, and all he ever had was his father. Which as Grace figured out, the relationship he had with his father wasn't so great.

Grace at the moment threw away the negative thoughts she had on Harry. "How about we start over?" She announced as she stuck out one of her hands. "My name's Grace Stark."

Harry stared at her hand before reaching out with one of his. "Nice to meet you, Grace." He shook her hand with a warm smile on his face. "My name's Harry Osborn.

Grace had to admit he looked way better smiling than when he was giving her that annoyed expression.

"Do you want to play a game?" Harry asked her once they ended their cordial handshake.

"What game?" Grace questioned, muddled. His _Nintendo DS_ needed to be charged before either of them could play it. However, that wasn't the game Harry was referring to.

"We each get to pick a random person that's in this building for each other. We then have come up with a life story and share it." Harry excitedly informed her. "But you have to say it right away, you can't think about it." This was a game he often played by himself whenever his father dragged him out to fancy events. Although the game entertained him, the fun wouldn't last long. Except this time he wasn't playing by himself.

"Okay." Grace agreed. The game sounded simple and fun.

Harry let his eyes wander before finally choosing someone. "That man." He pointed to a familiar looking man near the drinking area. It was Agent Coulson. Grace had to hold in the giggle she wanted to let out. She managed to control herself as she came up with a random, weird story right there on the spot.

"His name is Sir Doo-Wop and he is a professional ninja set on a secret mission to...

Harry didn't need to hear the end of that sentence to know how ludicrous it would be.

They both ended up laughing.

* * *

"You went to public school?" Harry asked her with wide eyes.

Grace and Harry had moved on from the game and were now sharing more about themselves. Right now they were talking about school and Harry was shocked to hear that Grace had gone to public school.

The Stark girl nodded her head. "Yes but I'm homeschooled now. What about you?"

"I go to private school." Harry answered. There was slight attitude in his tone of voice but it wasn't aimed at her. "My father would never let me go to public school. Unless it's the one in New York but that's a high school."

"Which one?" Grace asked, curious.

Harry made a thinking face. "Something Midtown?" He let out a sigh. "I don't really remember the name. He said it's a high school for smart kids. I'm not smart so I shouldn't go there."

Grace frowned hearing Harry say that. "Everyone's smart in their own way. My dad said everyone learns at their own pace." She started saying to Harry. "Just because you don't get something right now doesn't make you any less smart."

"Wish my father would say stuff like that to me." Harry muttered.

"So do you go to school here in Malibu?" Grace asked her next question. She hoped moving the conversation would make Harry focus on something else rather than his father. However, as she'd come to find out the topic of his father was one that would be nearly impossible to fully ignore.

Harry shook his head. "No, I go to school in Manhattan. My father works in Manhattan in this huge building. Well, his building."

"So what's your school's name then?"

" _Trinity_." Harry answered nonchalantly. "It has all the grades. Goes all the way to high school. I went there for kindergarten and now I'm in the first grade."

"Sounds fancy." Grace pointed out. She had heard about schools that had all the grade levels but she hadn't known anybody that went to a school like that...until now.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. What was your old school's name?"

 _"City Terrace Elementary."_ Grace answered. "It's here in Los Angeles."

"I like the sound of that better." Harry told her. "So you ever been to New York?"

Grace shook her head. "No but my dad has."

"New York's okay but I like England better." As Harry said this he started thinking of the last time he had been to England and was beginning to miss it more and more.

Grace got an awed look. "You've been to England?"

Harry nodded his head. "I stayed there for a little bit with my dad. But now I'm in New York again. My father's always traveling because of his job but I'm used to it." After he said this he stared at her, thoughtfully. "If you ever go to New York _―"_

Unfortunately Harry never got to finish his sentence because Tony Stark interrupted him. "Grace, sweetie, it's time for us to go now."

A look of disappointment appeared on Grace's face. "Already?" She questioned, sadly. She didn't want to leave just yet. Harry and her were getting along real well.

Tony noticed her expression and immediately felt bad. However, he needed to get back home ASAP. "Yes sorry, sweetie. Say goodbye to your friend."

Grace felt a tug at her heart from hearing the word friend. She was happy to have made a friend but now here she was already leaving him. There probably was a high chance she'd see Harry again...but one never really knows. She let out a sigh before she gave Harry a sad smile. "Bye Harry."

Harry appeared to be as disappointed as her. "Bye Grace."

Grace waved at Harry as she and her dad made their leave. Once outside the building, Grace prepared for the chaos. Luck was apparently still on their side because they were able to get through quickly with no issues. Everything seemed fine until they were in the car. It was then that Grace finally noticed how tense her dad looked.

Concern was now written all over Grace's face. "What's wrong dad?" She asked after he started the car.

Tony didn't take his eyes of the road. "Nothing sweetie, dad just needs to get home."

"Are you gonna work on that project of yours?"

Tony's eyes filled with resolute as he thought back to the conversation he just had with Obadiah. "Yeah...something like that."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _So yeah...young **Harry Osborn** made an appearance. Don't worry this won't be the last time we see of him. I have no idea if the **MCU** will ever introduce the character of **Harry Osborn** but uh...here he is xD I see **Grace** and **Harry** having an interesting friendship as the story continues. It's definitely one of those you annoy me and I annoy you friendships. Okay...maybe it's more like **Harry** annoying **Grace** , but you guys get the idea. Anyways, I see similarities between the two of them that will bring them closer when the time comes. With them having famous fathers and getting thrown into the spotlight from a young age and all that. Not to mention they both lost their mothers. _

_Of course we know from past movies that **Harry's** always had a complicated relationship with his father, **Norman Osborn.** It's way different than the father-daughter relationship **Grace** has with **Tony**. **Tony** and her, despite being different in some areas, are able to connect with one another. Whereas **Harry** and **Norman** do not. It's pretty sad if you think about because even though they have their differences, **Harry** still wants his father's approval. Which as we know already, **Harry** never really gets._

 _Now I do have a face-claim for **Harry** it's the actor **Benjamin Wadsworth** from the TV show **Deadly Class**. In my opinion I can totally see him as **Harry Osborn**. So then perhaps envision a young **Benjamin Wadsworth**_ _as a young **Harry Osborn** for this chapter. But I for sure picture **Benjamin Wadsworth** as an older **Harry Osborn** for later chapters._


	9. Chapter 9: What a scary beautiful world

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the_ _ **Avengers**_ _or any other_ _ **Marvel**_ _characters. I only own my OC._

 _ **A/N:** Glad you guys like the last chapter! Loved how you guys didn't mind my own twist of things with introducing **Harry** and **Norman Osborn** into the story. Like I said **Harry** will be appear again in the story. I just won't say when. Anyways, sorry if this chapter seems short but we only have one more chapter to go before we end the **Iron Man** story-line and we head into **Iron Man 2.** The next chapter will be longer and more intense you can say. _

_Also for those who are confused with the word Chorejas it's a Spanish slang word that comes from the Spanish word Chaparro which translates to "short person". However, the word can also be used as a term of endearment. I used to have a bunny when I was little and his name was Chorejas. My family named him that because of his ears even though he was kinda big for a bunny. He was cute and I do miss him. Anyways, I just wanted to include that for those who aren't Spanish speakers. Enjoy the chapter!_

 _ **P.S.** I am now a college graduate with a Bachelor's in Anthropology! :D _

* * *

_"The function of prayer is not to influence God, but rather to change the nature of the one who prays."_  
 _― Soren Kierkegaard_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: What a scary beautiful**_ _ **world**_

 _"The fifteen mile hike to the outskirts of Gulmira can only be described as a descent into hell, into a modern day Heart of Darkness."_

Grace attentively watched and listened to the news that was playing on the TV in her bedroom. As this was happening she was hugging her brown plush bunny, Chorejas, closer to her chest. The same brown plush bunny Grace's mother gave to her for her fifth birthday. The last birthday Grace celebrated with her. At the moment Chorejas was the only thing that was offering her comfort from the sad news that was being delivered by a female reporter.

 _"Simple farmers and herders from peaceful villages have been driven from their homes, displaced from their lands by warlords emboldened by a new-found power."_

Grace let out a shaky breath as she watched people who were carrying their belongings walk behind the female reporter. All of them looked tired and overall appeared to be in bad conditions to travel.

 _"Villagers have been forced to take shelter in whatever crude dwellings they can find in the ruins of other villages, or here in the remnants of an old Soviet smelting plant. "_

A small gasp escaped Grace when she heard gun fire. The new was now showing footage of actual gunfire by the terrorists responsible for the chaos. Grace held onto her plush bunny extra tighter.

" _Recent violence has been attributed to a group of foreign fighters referred to by the locals as the Ten Rings. As you can see, these men are heavily armed and on a mission._ _A mission that could prove fatal to anyone who stands in their way. With no political will or international pressure, there's very little hope for these refugees. Around me, a woman, begging for news on her husband, who was kidnapped by insurgents either forced to join their militia."_

It was almost now getting too much for Grace to continue watching but she did so. However, what was said next really got to her.

 _"Desperate refugees clutch yellowed photographs, holding them up to anyone who will stop. A child's simple question, where are my mother and father?"_

Finally having heard and seen enough, Grace turned off her TV. The six year old was then left to reflect on everything she had just witnessed.

Before having watched that news footage, Grace already knew the world was dark and scary as much as it was bright and beautiful. Misfortunes and fortunes happened all the time around the world. That was something she knew very well even with her young age. When it came to death, Grace wasn't entirely naive on that subject anymore. The death of her mother taught Grace that life could be really unfair and heartbreaking. Not to mention her Uncle Miguel was just another hit to her heart. His absence taught Grace about abandonment.

However, even with her mother dead, and her uncle being off somewhere else without her, Grace came to realize that her life wasn't entirely one giant dark grey cloud. Not everything was gloomy. There was light thrown in there, and for Grace the light in her life was now her dad.

That was the fortune in Grace's life and it was one she cherished. It was one she wasn't going to take granted or think less of anymore...not after the misfortune her dad had gone through with being kidnapped. He was with her now, just as a father should be with their daughter.

Sadly, there were a lot of people around the world that weren't as lucky as her. People who have and are still suffering. Like the people the news was talking about. It was for those people that had Grace praying that they'd get a light soon. A light that would be able to offer them comfort and even save them.

Grace knew that if her mother had been alive she would have sent a prayer for the people who were hurting. Just as Grace had done moments ago. At her young age though, Grace was still trying to understand religion. Despite her confusion, Grace still believed that there was a kind, higher being out there.

God.

Even with all the awful things that happened around the world, Grace still believed in God and in heaven. That's where Grace liked to believe her mother was. She was a good person after all and an amazing mother.

During her last days of life at the hospital her mother (who was at this point beyond saving and exhausted from fighting her Leukemia) used to tell her in Spanish: _Aunque hay cosas malas en el mundo, también hay cosas buenas. Solo hay que tener fe._ Even though at the time Grace's Spanish wasn't perfect she sort of got the gist of what her mother was saying. Now given her perfect Spanish, she knew exactly what her mother had been telling her. She told her: _Although there are bad things in the world, there are also good things. You just have to have faith._

However, as Grace was learning now that she was growing up, one simply couldn't always rely on faith and prayers to get things done. Especially with what was happening in Gulmira. By the looks of it something had to be done now. Someone had to save those people now.

But who?

Grace pondered as she stared at the blank TV screen. Her heart still racing from what she had seen.

Who would save them?

"Grace?"

Grace's gaze rapidly moved onto the redhead that was standing to the side of her bed. She had been paying more attention to her thoughts that she hadn't even heard the redhead until she called her name, let alone coming into her bedroom. Now Grace could perfectly see the concern expression the older woman had on.

"What's wrong?" Pepper immediately asked after seeing how Grace was holding onto her plush bunny. The redhead of course knew about her plush bunny, and of the story behind it. Despite the sentiment Grace had for it, Pepper noticed how she hardly ever held onto her plush bunny that tightly unless it was out of worry for fear. The last time Pepper had seen her hold her plush bunny that tight was when she had delivered the awful news about her dad's disappearance. She wondered what was the cause now.

"Nothing, I was just watching the news." Grace mumbled into her plush bunny.

Due to her closeness, Pepper was able to hear her just fine. She nodded her head, accepting the answer. Pepper believed that to be the reason for her low-spirited mood. Although she didn't particularity like that whatever she watched on the news upset her the redhead knew better than to reprimand her. They've talked about that before. She'd even spoken to Tony about it but at the end of the day Tony said she could to watch the news if she wanted to. Although if anything too _graphic_ did show up Jarvis would quickly shut it down. So whatever Grace had seen must have been ghastly but not bordering anything lewd.

Pepper could stop Grace from reading certain books and what not but she knew she couldn't shelter Grace forever. Tony knew this too that's why he was more open to things than Pepper. Tony also knew that Grace liked to be informed with what was going on in the world. She was a curious six year old girl. Most kids her age would have liked watching cartoons instead of the news during their TV time but not Grace. Not all the time anyways. As Pepper had come to know Grace wasn't really like other kids her age.

Despite the shocked reaction's Grace would get when watching the news it never really emotionally scarred her. That showed Pepper that Grace was handling everything fine even for her age. She didn't have any nightmares about it, just mainly asked question. Pepper figured she would do that right now but to her surprise the young girl remained silent. That just let Pepper know that whatever she saw left an even bigger impact on the young girl.

"What's up?" Grace asked her before the redhead was able to say anything else. She was less tense on the shoulders now but the hold on her plush bunny remained.

Pepper right away saw how she looked less affected now. She was holding onto her plush bunny but she sounded and looked a bit more composed. Pepper offered her a warm smile. "How about we spend the day together today? Have us a girls day out. Doesn't that sound fun?" Maybe that would get Grace in a better mood. The redhead always liked spending time with Grace. Plus, Tony did tell her to get Grace out of the house for as long as she could. That wasn't such an unusual request from Tony whenever he got too busy with whatever he was doing down in the lab. However, she noticed that Tony sounded more _chipper_ when he told her that this morning. Tony was never that chipper. It was like he was putting on an act for her. Pepper was going to question him on that but he had blasted _AC/DC_ before she could say anything else to him.

The redhead ended up leaving the lab with a huff and was now in Grace's bedroom doing as Tony had asked her to. However, unlike Tony, Pepper wasn't putting on an act for Grace. She really was looking forward to spending the day with Grace. Pepper could only hope Tony wasn't doing anything stupid. Well, she hoped he wasn't doing anything more stupid than usual. Anything that would put his life in danger.

Before Grace agreed on spending the day with Pepper she thought of something...or rather someone. "What about my dad?"

Pepper was already prepared to answer this question. She knew that Grace wouldn't go anywhere unless she knew of her dad's whereabouts and what he was doing. "Your dad said he was busy today in the lab." She informed her before giving her another smile. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Grace finally loosened the hold she had on Chorejas. She nodded her head, agreeing to spend the day with Pepper. She would have liked it more if her dad had gone with them but as Pepper said he was busy and Grace didn't want to disturb him. She'd be spending the day with Pepper though which normally Grace would have loved. However, Grace had a feeling it wouldn't be fun today. Not entirely anyways. Not after what she heard and saw on the news. The tragedy she saw made her think about her mother whose passed away, and her uncle who was currently not involved in her life. It made Grace wonder if he ever would return...or if he was gone for good.

* * *

One of the many things Grace liked about living in Malibu (other than living close to the beach) was the _Adamson House._ A historical building that offered a lot of intriguing Malibu history. Which was prefect for Grace because she was a history buff, so anything historical called out to her. The historical building of the _Adamson House_ happened to be set along the Malibu Lagoon Museum, inside the confines of the Malibu Lagoon State Park. The house had that California-Spanish style to it. There was a lot to see when touring the house but Grace's favorite part of the tour was the garden. That was a given considering how much Grace loved the outdoors.

Grace had already gone through the tour before with her dad. Going there today with Pepper was the second time she'd been to the _Adamson House_. The experience was just as interesting as the first time she'd been there. After walking around and learning about the house (information Grace already knew but was eager to hear again), they decided to catch a bite.

When it came to food, Grace wasn't a picky eater. There were only a few things she disliked to eat. She, however, was a bit indecisive when it came to choosing where and what she was going to eat. After what felt like ten minutes of back and forth suggestions, Pepper and her finally decided to go eat at _Kristy's Village Cafe._ They both ordered the pasta primavera. It, however, didn't take long for Pepper to notice that Grace wasn't really eating her food. The six year old was just pushing her food around her plate with her fork.

That was really unusual because Grace loved the pasta primavera. Well, Grace loved to eat in general but the pasta primavera was one of her favorite plates from _Kristy's Village Cafe_. Her not eating it concerned Pepper. She wondered if it had anything to do with their outing. Except that didn't really make much sense since nothing bad had happened. They hadn't been bombarded by anyone. True, Happy had tagged along somewhat but he was less guard like than usual. When touring the _Adamson House_ he remained waiting outside for them. He wasn't even there at another restaurant with them. He went off to somewhere else to eat with their permission. Pepper wasn't at all worried for their safety at the moment because _Kristy's Village Cafe_ had become like a regular spot for them. The employees knew them by now and respected their personal space. So the redhead wondered what had Grace so down in the dumps if it had nothing to do with being out in the public.

"What's wrong?" Pepper finally asked her. "Do you not feel okay?"

Grace debated on telling her the truth or not. However, it didn't take long for her to decide to be open with her. "No, I'm okay it's just the news I saw earlier." In truth the whole news thing almost escaped her entirely during the tour but said feelings and thoughts returned once they left the historical place.

Pepper inwardly scolded herself. She should have known that was the reason why. They were having such a good time together (or so she thought) that she forgot about how she was earlier. Pepper set down her fork as she gave Grace an earnest expression. "What about the news?"

"The news made me think about my mom...and my Uncle Miguel." Grace admitted, quietly. "I miss them and I wonder..." She solemnly drawled.

Pepper had to hide her surprise from showing. She was not at all expecting to hear Grace say that. The redhead thought Grace was going to ask another "why is this happening?" or "why did that person do that?" but that wasn't the case. Instead Grace was asking more personal questions about her family. She knew she had to be guarded now that they were going to discuss Grace's mother's side of the family. "Wonder what?" Pepper softly asked.

Grace lowered her fork onto her plate as she steadied her gaze onto Pepper. "Do you think my uncle misses me?" She asked, sounding so innocent that it caused Pepper's heart to ache.

The redhead wanted to tell her the truth right then and there but stopped herself from doing so. Grace was still too young to know the real truth about her "dear" Uncle Miguel. Pepper had to resort in how she usually handled these types of conversations. By dodging the main details about Grace's uncle.

Pepper forced out a reassuring smile. "Wherever he is, I'm sure he's thinking of you." She told her in that motherly way of hers. _Or he's high off his mind, or maybe even passed out somewhere._ _Or maybe...just maybe...he finally got the help he needed_. _Psh, yeah right._ Pepper kept all those thoughts to herself, knowing it would only cause Grace to ask more questions. Not to mention it was highly insensitive. The redhead disliked Miguel but that didn't mean she wanted Grace to dislike him because of what she thought of him. When the time came, Grace would make that decision herself.

"It's just weird." Grace suddenly said causing Pepper to frown.

"What's weird?"

Grace got afar away look. "I remember my mom. I remember her voice, her laugh, even the smell of her perfume, but with my Uncle Miguel..." The six year old let out a sigh. "It's different...foggy." She admitted quietly. "It feels like a huge part of my memories with him are gone and I don't know why." She of course remembered how her uncle looked like and a couple of his characteristics but other than that she couldn't remember one-on-one time with him. Except for that memory of him and her at the park and him pushing her on the swing. With this memory in mind she spoke more surely. "I remember him being nice to me. I wouldn't like him otherwise if he wasn't."

Pepper held in the scoff she wanted to let out. Miguel García nice...what a kicker that was. Well, perhaps he had been nice to Grace. She was his only niece after all but Pepper wouldn't describe Miguel as a nice person...especially not after she had seen the way he was with Tony when he offered him help with the problem (or should she say _problems)_ he had. Unstable would be a better way to describe Miguel. In her opinion anyway. Although she knew for sure Tony would agree on that as well.

Although not Grace, not based on what she did remember of her uncle. Pepper was glad that Grace didn't entirely remember her uncle. The young girl was probably suppressing all the scary memories of her Uncle Miguel, which she thought was a good thing. No child should have to remember a family member that way. What horrible heartbreaking memories to have of someone you cared for.

Hearing her cellphone ring made Pepper release a low sigh of relief. She was more than glad for the momentary interruption. She didn't even look at the caller I.D. and instead gave Grace a smile before answering the call.

"Hello?"

Grace saw her eyes widen not that long after she answered. Her curiosity skyrocketed by the cause of this reaction.

"Tony?" Pepper questioned, eyebrows now slightly furrowed. She was silent for a few seconds but then spoke again. "Why do you sound like that?"

Red alarms were starting to go off in Grace's head when Pepper said this. How did her dad sound like? She was able to calm down when she saw Pepper her roll her eyes. No doubt her dad must have made some type of lighthearted comment to divert the seriousness of the conversation. "You sound like you're going through a tunnel. Are you driving? Where are you? I thought you said you were staying in the lab today."

Wait her dad left the lab? Now Grace was beyond puzzled. If her dad wasn't downstairs in the lab then where was he?

"Of course I can continue looking after her." Pepper's expression then turned into one of concern and annoyance. It was an expression Grace had gotten used to seeing on Pepper whenever talking with her dad. It was rather amusing and she would have giggled had it not been of the bewilderment the young girl felt. "Tony wait _―"_ Grace heard Pepper let out a huff as she closed her cellphone. "Your dad is terrible at ending a conversation." She grumbled to her.

"I've been told." Grace absently said before moving on to her question. "What did he say to you?"

"He said something came up, what exactly I don't know because he wouldn't tell me." Pepper told her and Grace was able to pick up on the frustration. Her frustrated tone didn't last long as it transformed into one of softness with what she said next. "Anyways, I'm staying with you tonight."

Grace didn't find that to be unusual. Pepper usually spent most of her nights at the Stark residence when working extra late. Not to mention she lived with Grace when her dad had gone missing. The Stark home was basically Pepper's home too.

"Oh, that's cool but is my dad okay?" Grace asked Pepper, trying her best to contain the worry that was there.

Despite her own worry, Pepper tried giving Grace a reassuring look. "Yeah he's okay." She told her. "I really wouldn't worry about it, Grace."

Grace repeated what Pepper told her but she couldn't help but worry. On the outside she presented herself as calm, and started to eat her food. On the inside she was worried as much as she was curious. Grace's thoughts were all over the place but they were all based off of one question.

What was her dad up to now?

Whatever it was, Grace had a strong feeling it had to do with that project of his.


	10. Chapter 10: I am Iron Man

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the_ _ **Avengers**_ _or any other_ _ **Marvel**_ _characters. I only own my OC._

 _ **A/N:** Alright here's the last chapter for the **Iron Man** story-line. **Iron Man 2 is** next! :) I do not own the show that is mentioned in this chapter. If you're an old school **Disney Channel** fan then you'll know the show **Grace** is watching. J_ _ust FYI, I'm thinking of ending this story after_ _ **Spider-Man: Far From Home.**_ _At first I felt that **Grace's** story should finish in **Avengers: Endgame** but after watching __**Spider-Man: Far From Home** I thought __otherwise. I actually liked_ _ **Spider-Man: Far From Home** a lot and I would like to do my version of the story. I'd like to explore how **Grace** is after **Tony's** death and how she deals with grief the and moving on. __There'll probably be a few AU chapters after_ _ **Spider-Man: Far From Home** f_ _ocusing on the aftermath of the sequel and then **Grace** and **Peter's** relationship when they're way older. I think that'll be a perfect ending. It'll be bittersweet that's for sure._

 _ **P.S.** Can I just say that **Jake Gyllenhaal** as **Mysterio** was amazing. I loved and hated his character. I loved his theme song that was used in the movie. It's gonna be interesting when **Grace** meets him with **Peter** during **Spider-Man: Far From Home.** I definitely would like to mention his character in my story, even if it's just a small mention, before the story gets into the story-line of **Spider-Man: Far From Home.** Which I might do when I head into **Civil War**...and if you've seen **Spider-Man: Far From Home** you know exactly why mentioning **Mysterio** during that point makes sense. _

* * *

_"Heroes are made by the paths they choose, not the powers they are graced with."_  
 _― Brodi Ashton, Everneath_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10:** **I am Iron Man**_

Come the following morning, after hearing her Uncle Rhodey speak on the news, Grace decided to go with Pepper to her dad's lab. When they got there they were in for quite the scene. They saw glass shattered everywhere on the ground from the glass door that used to be there. Now unlike Pepper who was looking around the area with complete shock, Grace remained somewhat calm by her side. Her composure almost fell when she finally caught sight of her dad...and the rather unusual state he was in.

He was wearing what looked like a red and gold metal suit. His face was clearly visible but the rest of him was still covered by the metal suit. Although based on the various robotic arms that were picking at the metal suit he was in the process of taking it off.

Pepper and Grace remained quiet as the slowly approached where he was. As they did this Jarvis' voice filled the lab.

"Sir, the more you struggle, the more this is going to hurt."

Tony, who was having trouble holding still, huffed loudly. "Be gentle. This is my first time." He quipped. "I designed this to come off. So _―_ ow!" He yelped at a tug that was given on his arm. "Hey! I really should be able to..."

"Please, try not to move, sir." Jarvis interrupted evenly.

Despite being bewildered and worried of her mind, Pepper finally found her voice. "What's going on here?"

In his head Tony was panicking but he did his best to remain neutral with his expression when he saw both Pepper and his daughter. To say it was awkward to have them there with him was an understatement. Pepper and Grace kept silent as they stared at Tony, waiting for an explanation.

Tony finally ended the silence. "Let's face it this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing." He answered, aiming that sentence towards Pepper.

Pepper was about to respond to that comment when her eyes widened by what she saw next. "Are those bullet holes?"

Grace followed Pepper's gaze and gasped. She had been focusing more on the robot arms helping her dad that she hadn't noticed the bullet holes. "Dad..." She called out softly, just as worried. "What happened?"

"Uh...I think I have some explaining to do, huh?" Tony said sheepishly.

Pushing away her concern, Pepper gave him an unimpressed look now that she saw he was thoroughly okay. She frowned, and her voice sounded more annoyed this time. "You think?"

"Uh..." Grace interrupted the stare match between the two adults. Both of them looked at her, waiting to hear what she had to say. What she said next though took them by surprise. She looked at Pepper with a curious look. "What's the worst thing you caught him doing?"

* * *

Somehow Pepper was able to convince the inquisitive Grace to remain in her bedroom as she returned downstairs to Tony's lab.

Tony, who was currently working on his suit, heard the familiar sound of heels approaching him. His attention from his work switched over to her presence. He was quick to pick on how worried she was. It was written all over her face but he did his best to look passed it. Instead he went with his usual casual route. Not at all bringing up the fact on how he was caught wearing the suit he had been working on. The suit only Grace was aware of and not her. However, he knew the casual route wouldn't work for long. Not with what he needed her to do.

Tony walked over towards her. "Hey, you busy? Mind if I send you on an errand?"

Pepper let out a low sigh, bringing her hands on her hips. If things weren't as serious as they were right now Tony would have made the comment on how that pose looked like such a mom pose. He cleared his throat.

"I need you to go to my office." Tony started swiftly instructing her. "You're going to hack into the mainframe and you're going to retrieve all the recent shipping manifests." He picked up a small jump drive from his work desk. "This is a lock chip. This will get you in." He said as he handed it to her. Pepper took it, unsure. "It's probably under executive files. If not, they put it on a ghost drive, in which case you need to look for the lowest numeric heading."

Pepper locked eyes with him briefly. "And what do you plan to do with this information if I bring it back here?" She asked, worried.

Tony was now paying attention to the design that was on his computer screen. He was completely ignoring the sharp yet concerned look Pepper was giving him. "Same drill. They've been dealing under the table, and I'm going to stop them. I'm going to find my weapons and destroy them."

Pepper let out a small unamused laugh. She was trying to remain calm despite what was just said. "Tony, you know that I would help you with anything but...I cannot help you if you are going to start all of this again. For Godsakes think about your daughter."

"You don't think I've thought about her? I have!" Tony vehemently responded as he faced her again. "That's why I have to do this. There is nothing except this. There is no art opening, there is no benefit, there is nothing to sign. There is the next mission, and nothing else."

Pepper became quiet there for a few there. She just looked at him. Neither of them broke eye contact with one another...until finally Pepper spoke. "That so? Well, then, I quit." She she threw the jump drive on the work table. Just as she began walking away, Tony spoke causing her to halt.

"You stood by my side all those years while I reaped the benefits of destruction. And now that I'm trying to protect people that I put in harms way, you're going to walk out?"

Pepper took in words and gave him a sad look. Her green eyes gleaming with tears that were close to escaping. "You're going to kill yourself, Tony." She shakily said. "I'm not going to be part of it. Neither should Grace." She felt her heart slowly break for the six year she had come to care for. "She's already lost her mother. Her uncle's out of the picture because of his own issues." Pepper breathed in and out, controlling her wavered voice. "I mean, all she has is you, Tony."

"She has you too." Tony softly told her.

Pepper's voice might have steadied but her eyes were filled with emotion. "But you're her father."

"I know...and you have no idea how grateful I am to still be here with her, but..." Tony lowered his gaze. "I shouldn't be alive." He said as he took a seat. "Unless it was for a reason." His dark brown eyes looked into her green eyes. Those green eyes that belonged to the woman that had offered him comfort whenever he was at his lowest. Those green eyes that belonged to the woman who cared for his daughter as if she were her own. "I'm not crazy, Pepper. I just finally know what I have to do. And I know in my heart that it's right."

Pepper's gaze on him softened. She let out a sigh before she started making her way towards him. She grabbed the jump drive she had thrown not long ago. Pepper locked eyes with him again. "You and Grace are all I have. You know that, right?"

Tony gave her a teary eyed smile.

Pepper returned the smile and then made her exit.

* * *

Grace found it odd when Pepper practically ushered her out of the house with her. The redhead told her she needed to run an errand for her dad and that she needed her to tag along. She briefly explained that her dad wouldn't have been able to watch her because of the work he had to do in the lab.

The six year old was in disbelief with how well Pepper had been taking everything in regards to her dad's project. She had expected a full on lecture but there wasn't a lecture. At least not when she had been in the lab with them. Maybe she had given one when she went downstairs again? Who knows. All Grace knew was that Pepper didn't seem mad. If anything she seemed more fidgety. Then again, Pepper was good at hiding what she was really feeling at times. Was this one of those times?

Grace surprisingly didn't find herself asking such question.

When Pepper told her to wait in the waiting area while she went to retrieve what she needed from her dad's office, Grace made no argument. She sat down and began reading the book she had brought along with her. It was the _Goosebumps_ book Pepper had bought for her. Although she already finished reading it, Grace decided to read it for a second time. She was about to turn the page when she heard someone take a seat next to her. She was pleasantly surprised to see who it was.

"Agent Coulson." Grace politely greeted the older man.

Coulson nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Grace." He looked bemused. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Pepper." Grace simply told him. She lowered her book and looked at him as if they were about to exchange secrets. "What are you doing here?" She whispered the last part.

Coulson honestly found her attempt at being sneaky to be amusing. "I have an appointment with Ms. Potts."

Grace's playfully demeanor went away. "Oh..." She muttered. That's right he did have an appointment. One he had made her with dad at the charity event they had gone to. As she had predicted the appointment had been forgotten. Though honestly there was a perfectly good reason for such forgetfulness.

Rapid oncoming footsteps made Grace look towards the staircase. Pepper was walking down them. Grace frowned noticing how frazzled the redhead looked. She was gripping her purse tightly. When she reached Grace the redhead made a discreet expression that said to get up and follow her. Grace was able to pick up on that and did so. When she came to Pepper's side the redhead pulled her as close as possible. Grace didn't even saying when the older woman stuffed her book into her bag.

Coulson saw how the redhead wasn't slowing down with her walking. "Ms. Potts." He called out. "We had an appointment. Did you forget about our appointment?"

Pepper shook her head rapidly. "Nope, right now. Come with me."

"Right now?" Coulson asked, slightly puzzled. She was behaving rather unusual and it had Coulson wondering what was up with her.

"Right now." Pepper stressed out. "We're having it right now. Walk with me." She gestured to him.

Coulson followed her steps. "Okay." He had an inclining feeling that this was now way more urgent than the original appointment they had made.

Pepper glanced behind her back. "I'm gonna give you the meeting of your life. Your office."" She breathed out as she faced forward again.

Grace was curious to see what Pepper had looked back for. When she glanced back she saw Obadiah up the staircase, scowling down at their retreating forms. Now Grace didn't know where the courage came from with what she did next but she felt it had been long overdue. If her mom had been alive she probably would have found her next action to be distasteful but Grace felt Obadiah deserved it.

Grace Stark stuck out her tongue at Obadiah before facing forward again. Neither Pepper or Coulson had seen her do that as they continued their walking. Obadiah had though and Grace had the image of him looking appalled by her action saved in her mind.

It had been rather amusing.

* * *

Pepper's next step after explaining to Coulson about Obadiah's deceitful actions, was to call Tony. She needed to tell him just how much of a danger the older man was.

As Grace and her were standing to the side, away from Coulson who was making his own calls, Pepper dialed Tony's number. Within a couple of rings the call was answered. However, the second the call was accepted all Pepper could hear was slow breathing. She furrowed her eyebrows, muddled.

"Tony? Hello?" Pepper called out. "Tony, are you there?" She called out, more concernedly this time.

Once again there was no answer but the call was still going.

Grace reached for the cellphone and Pepper let her have it. The redhead had the hopeful thought that maybe if Tony heard her voice he would answer. Although she didn't understand why he hadn't answered to her.

"Dad." Grace managed to say before she heard the sound of the end tone. She lowered the cellphone, frowning. "He hung up."

Okay, now that wasn't right. Pepper did not like that. Now she knew something was definitely wrong. Tony would never purposefully hang up the phone on his daughter. She gestured for Grace to give her the cellphone. Once in her hand, Pepper began scrolling down her contact list.

"Are you gonna call him again?" Grace asked. She was just as worried as Pepper was. Especially after discovering the awful truth about Obadiah. Grace was feeling various ways towards the older man once finding out that he was the reason why her dad had been kidnapped. The most notable feeling being anger. How could he have done that to her dad? She sure didn't trust but her dad had and Obadiah almost had him killed.

No, Obadiah Stane was not a good person at all. He was bad person...a really, really bad person.

"No." Pepper shook her head. She looked at the young girl, cellphone by her ear now. "I'm calling Rhodey."

* * *

Tony Stark was having trouble moving and speaking. His whole body felt as if it were freezing from the inside out, only there was no coldness. It didn't take long for Tony to know who was doing this to him.

"You remember this one, right?" Obadiah showed the small device he had used on him to get him in this weak state. "It's a shame the government didn't approve." He continued to speak, the device now turned off. "There are many applications for causing short-term paralysis."

Obadiah walked around the couch Tony was sitting on. Once in front of Tony, Obadiah grabbed his face and turned it to look straight at him. "Tony." Obadiah let out a disappointed sigh. He slowly began taking off the blue protective ear plugs he put in.

"When I ordered the hit on you, I worried that I was killing the golden goose." Obadiah told him as he reached reached for the bag that was on the ground. He pulled out a peculiar looking silver tool. "But you see..." He pushed the silver tool into Tony's chest, reaching for the arc reactor.

Tony gasped in even more pain as he felt Obadiah pull the arc reactor from its socket. "It was just fate that you survived then. You had one last golden egg to give." Obadiah's eyes gleamed at the glowing arch reactor he was now holding. With the cables still attached, Obadiah stared down at Tony. "Do you really think that just because you have an idea, it belongs to you?"

All Tony could do was silently stare at him. Anger could be seen in his eyes though.

Obadiah smirked at seeing such anger. "Your father, he helped give us the atomic bomb. Now, what kind of world would it be today if he was selfish as you?" He then completely detaching the arc reactor from the socket. Tony let out another gasp, his eyes widening.

Obadiah now held the arc reactor in his hands. He stared at it with eerie wonder. "Oh, it's beautiful. Oh, Tony, this is your Ninth Symphony." He said, taking a seat next to him. "Oh, what a masterpiece." The older man exclaimed, showing the arc reactor to an immobilized Tony Stark. "This is your legacy. Your true legacy that is, not Grace. This right here is a new heart for generation of weapons."

As Tony had no choice but to listen to Obadiah, he began to feel blood drip down from his ears. His breathing was becoming even more ragged. He knew he wouldn't be able to last long. Still, there wasn't a chance he was about to just give up. He needed to mentally keep himself together.

"Weapons that will help steer the world back on course. Put the balance of power in our hands, the right hands. I wish you could see my prototype." Obadiah smirked as he put the arc reactor into the suitcase he grabbed from the side. "It's not as conservative as yours." After shutting the suitcase he let out a sigh. "It's too bad you involved Pepper in this. I would've preferred if she lived. As for your precious daughter..."

The composure Tony was able to gather slipped after he heard all that. Now all he wanted to do was yell and pummel Obadiah to ground...but he couldn't. Obadiah was quick to see the sheep panic and anger growing in Tony's dark brown eyes. He took immense joy in that.

"You know she never did like me. She never actually said she didn't, but I quick to pick on her dislike." Obadiah shook his head, almost fondly. "She has gut instincts, that one." He chuckled darkly. "In a way she sort of reminds me of Howard. Your father also had that gut instinct but I guess we can't say it was accurate enough, huh?"

Obadiah then gave Tony a patronizing pat on the cheek. "Don't worry. I'll make sure to pay her a visit right after Pepper."

This time Tony was able to release an angered sound. Obadiah looked at him before just laughing it off. "Well, it's not like I can let Grace off scot-free. After you're dead she's the one that's going to inherit everything and I can't have that." Whatever sick amusement Obadiah had vanished. An annoyed look appeared. "Not again. Not after you." He seethed shaking his head. Without even sparing him another glance, Obadiah got up from the couch and made his way out.

Unfortunately, all Tony could do was watch the man that was going to harm his daughter and the woman he cared for leave.

* * *

"I don't know, he's not answering his phone." Pepper rapidly informed Rhodey over the cellphone. The redhead was currently along side Coulson and several other agents. Grace was by her side keeping up with them. They were in an underground parking lot. "Please go over there and make sure everything's okay. Thank you, Rhodey." She said before ending the call.

Lowering the cellphone, Pepper glanced at Coulson. "I know a shortcut." Coulson nodded his head as he got into his car.

Grace saw that they weren't the only ones in the underground parking lot. She saw Happy there as well, already waiting outside a Black SUV. Pepper let out a sigh of relief when she saw him. She had worried that perhaps her text hadn't gotten through but that hadn't been the case. Happy got her message without any issues.

"Good, you're here."

Pepper turned to face Grace. She gently put her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. As if bracing her with what was going to happen next. "Grace, sweetie, you're going with Happy."

"What? Why?" Grace couldn't help but ask.

"Because we have to arrest Obadiah and I can't have you there with us when that happens. I can't put you in danger." Pepper earnestly told the six year old. The redhead looked at Happy again.

"Happy, you got her?"

Happy nodded his head. "I won't let anything happen to her."

"But I want to know what's happening." Grace's voice shook quivered with heavy emotion. "I...I didn't get to talk to my dad before we left." She quietly cried out. "What if I never talk to him again? What if he..." She couldn't dare finish such a sentence.

Pepper's heart broke at seeing such a sad scene. "He won't." She gently hushed her concern. "You'll see him again, okay, sweetie. You will, I promise."

Seeing how the redhead needed backup, Happy entered the conversation. "Your dad would want you safe and sound, Grace."

Pepper gave Happy a brief thankful smile before looking at Grace. "He's right he would."

Grace looked between Pepper and Happy, processing everything they've told her. They were both right. Her dad would want her safe. Besides, she wouldn't want to interfere with the arrest of Obadiah. Although she would have loved to see him in handcuffs and being shoved into a cop car. He deserved to go to jail. Still, as much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn't.

Grace had to leave it to the adults. She nodded her head.

"Okay." She quietly said.

Pepper brought into a brief hug. After letting her go she led her towards Happy. "Take her to the hotel I told you about." She reminded him. "I'll contact you if things head south. Which hopefully they won't." She added that last part in a low voice. She opened the door to driver's seat of her car. After closing the door, the car's window lowered.

Grace watched as Pepper's face came into view. She had on a soft, yet determined expression. "You'll see me soon, Grace. Your dad, too."

The young Stark couldn't find her words. She just nodded her head. Grace then watched as Pepper's car followed the path the rest of the agents had taken.

"Come on, kiddo." Happy gently patted her shoulder, leading her into the Black SUV. Throughout the drive to hotel Happy was taking her for her safety, Grace's stomach was in knots.

* * *

It took all of his strength (that he had left), but Tony was able to gain movement again. Somewhat, anyways. He had to practically drag himself to the elevator and then managed to push the button that lead to his lab. While in the elevator he saw how grey and veiny his hands were. He knew the rest of them was in the same condition, especially his face.

Once the elevator doors opened, Tony flung himself out. He leaned against the walls as he stumbled his way further into his lab. Once inside his eyes locked on the item he was looking for. Tony kept thanking Pepper over and over again in his head as he made his way towards her present that he left on his work table. He took another step but the second he did this he lost balance.

This time he wasn't able to get up and instead started crawl towards the arc reactor. His movements were getting weaker and weaker as he got closer. It was if the sand in an hourglass was reaching its endpoint. Tony reached for a plastic bin and tried using it as a way to lift himself up in order grab the arch reactor from the work table. However, that plan failed and he missed causing him to fall, his back leaning against the work table.

Tony shakily breathed in and out. He closed his eyes, defeated.

 _I'm sorry, Grace. Pepper. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you both._

Then the familiar sound of one of his helping robots made him open his eyes. Looking to the side, Tony realized it was the one Grace had named Mikey. Mikey the mechanical arm. It had grabbed the arc reactor that was on the work table for him. Never had Tony been so happy to have one of his helping robots around. He gave the helping robot a very weak smile as he took the arch reactor into his hands.

"Good boy." Tony breathed out. He then threw it onto the floor causing the glass to shatter.

Thankfully he was able to put in the original arc reactor back into the socket without any issues. Once the arc reactor was in there, Tony began to feel the pain that had been coursing through his body start to slowly leave. He still couldn't necessarily find the strength to get up yet, so he laid on the ground and concentrated on leveling his breathing. Along with the breathing he was counting in his head. His counting came to a stop when he heard a familiar voice.

"Tony! Tony!" Rhodey ran into the lab. His eyes widened when his saw closest friend on the ground. He ran towards him in worry. "Tony, are you okay?" Gently he turned him over.

Finally able to freely move his arms, Tony clutched onto him. "Where's Grace and Pepper?" He immediately asked. After he asked this questioned he saw that the color on his hands were returning to normal. That was a good sign. It was no longer difficult to breath, move, let alone speak.

Rhodey took in Tony's condition and helped steadied him. Despite sweating through his shirt, Rhodey saw how his skin was losing the greyness that must have been there. "Grace is with Happy. She's safe." He reassured his friend.

"What about Pepper?" Tony asked concernedly.

"She's fine." Rhodey swiftly answered. "She's with five agents, they're about to arrest, Obadiah."

Tony shook his head. "That's not going to be enough." He stated, his gaze hardening with both fear and anger.

* * *

 _"My dad is being so weird. He wants me to have dinner with him this weekend."_

 _"Uh, don't you have dinner with him every night?"_

 _"Well, me bowling on Friday night is pretty much guaranteed to be worse than your dinner on Saturday."_

The character's voices coming from the TV seemed like they were fading away. Grace's attention that was once on the show waned. Moments ago she had been anxiously flipping through channels before she landed on the _Disney Channel_. The show _Lizzie McGuire_ was currently on. That made Grace aware just how late it was. Nowadays the _Disney Channel_ only showed reruns of old _Lizzie McGuire_ episodes late at night.

The episode that was playing was one Grace had seen before. It was the episode where _Lizzie_ debated on whether going bowling with her friends or having dinner with her dad. She already knew the ending of the episode but honestly for Grace there wouldn't even be a debate. She would have chosen to have dinner and hang out with your dad. Who cares if a cute boy was going to be at the bowling alley. Bowl later. Family comes first. Family always comes first.

The episode certainly didn't help distract Grace from her current worries. It had been a few hours now and neither did Happy or her heard anything about her dad or even Pepper. Happy kept reassuring her that everything okay but saying that no news is good news. Which for Grace didn't really make much sense but Happy was head of security, so she just had to trust him. He was the one looking after her.

But still, she couldn't help but worry.

What if something did happen? What if Pepper was wrong? What if her dad was...what if he was...

The sound of the door knob moving made Grace's thoughts falter. She quickly turned off the TV. She became still on the bed and watched as Happy cautiously started making his way towards the door. Before he reached the door, it opened. The worry that had been there on his face left once he and Grace saw the person who opened the door.

"Dad!" Grace cried out, running towards him.

Tony let out a big smile at seeing his daughter. He got on his knees and opened his arms wide, embracing her. He pushed away the pain he was still feeling from the fight he had with Obadiah. Nothing was going to stop him from hugging his daughter. Behind him stood Pepper. The redhead watched with a loving smile as father and daughter once again reunited.

Tony kissed the side of her head. He pulled away from the hug. "It's way past your bedtime, missy." He finally spoke. He tried to sound serious, but the playfulness was there. Which only caused Grace to laugh. Her laughter went away when she saw got a good look of the bruises that were on her dad's face.

"I told her that but she said she wouldn't close her eyes until she saw you again." Happy chimed in. He appeared to be in order on that outside but inside he was dancing with joy at seeing that his boss was alive.

"Thank you, Happy. For keeping her safe." Tony earnestly told him.

Happy slightly shook his head. "No need to thank me, sir."

"Dad..." Grace called out catching his attention. When he looked at her he saw how she was shifting between her feet. She looked anxious. "Is Obadiah in jail now?" She wanted to know what happened to him. Her dad was here and despite the various bruises on his face, he appeared fine. But what about Obadiah? Where was that evil mean old man.

Tony sighed. He knew that he'd have to tell her about what happened to Obadiah eventually. Although death was something Grace was now well aware of it still didn't make it any easier. Even if the person who died was someone who wasn't good. Death to Tony was never an easy topic to talk about, not after the passing of his parents. Especially not when discussing the topic with a kid, much less his own kid. "He's gone, sweetie."

Grace's dark brown eyes widened a little. "You mean he's...gone, gone."

All Tony did was nod his head.

Grace was quiet for a moment there. "He was a bad person..." She replied, almost shy like. It almost felt like talking about him would make him appear there with her and the others. "He always gave my tummy a bad feeling when he was around."

"That's called having a gut instinct." Tony's dark brown eyes connected with hers. "Next time you have that feeling tell me and I promise I'll listen to what you have to say." He gently booped her nose causing Grace to smile.

"Okay."

Grace then hugged him again. "I just wanna say that I'd never skip eating dinner with you." She suddenly told him. "Even for bowling and if a boy was there. Boy's are icky and bowling wouldn't be fun unless you were there with me."

That made Tony laugh as did Pepper and even Happy who heard the whole thing. Now Tony had no idea where that had come from but he was happy to hear her say that. "Aww, shucks, sweetie." He pulled back from the hug. "That's probably the kindest thing you've ever said to me." He jokingly told her.

"I love you, dad." Grace softly told him.

"I love you too." Tony smiled, at peace. Grace was with him, and she was safe.

At the moment, all was right with his world.

* * *

"You've all received the official statement of what occurred at Stark Industries last night. There have been unconfirmed reports that a robotic prototype malfunctioned and caused damage to the arc reactor. Fortunately, a member of Tony Stark's personal security staff..."

Grace continued to watch her Uncle Rhodey on TV. He was speaking at the press conference that was happening live right outside the room she was in. She wasn't the only one in there. Her dad, Pepper, and Agent Coulson were also there with her.

Pepper was attending her dad who sitting on a stool, by making sure he was ready. Which meant she was applying makeup on his face to cover up the bruises he had received yesterday. Her dad didn't at all seem to mind the pampering as he was too busy reading the newspaper he had in hand. Grace shifted her attention away from the TV and onto the newspaper's title.

 ** _Who is Iron Man?_**

Grace really liked the name and evidently so did her dad.

"Iron Man?" Tony said aloud, thoughtful. He seemed to approve of the name. "That's kind of catchy. Its got a nice ring to it. I mean, it's not technically accurate, the suits a gold-titanium alloy, but it's kind of evocative. The imagery, anyway."

"Iron Man like the song by _Black Sabbath_!" Grace exclaimed now standing next to where he was sitting.

Tony smiled at his daughter's music knowledge. "Yeah, like the song. Guess that makes the name ten times cooler." He winced a little when Pepper took off the bandage that was on his nose. He then played it off by making a funny face at his daughter.

"More like twenty times." Grace excitedly added as she laughed at the face he just made.

"Here's your alibi." Coulson handed Tony a set of blue index card. Tony put aside the newspaper and grabbed the index card. "You were on your yacht."

"Yeah." Tony quietly agreed.

"We have port papers that put you in Avalon all night." Coulson continued to say. "And sworn statements from fifty of your guests. Which of course includes your daughter, Grace."

Tony managed to make a thoughtful face while Pepper continued to cover his bruises. "See, I was thinking maybe we could say it was just, ah, Pepper and I on the island and Grace was staying with her Uncle Rhodey."

Pepper leaned back already giving him a warning look. While Grace frowned. "That's not fair. I want to be on the island too!"

Tony shook his head. "No you don't, sweetie. Not with the stuff Pepper and I _―_ "

Pepper gave him a glare. "Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Tony did just that but not without giving Pepper one of his classic mischievous grins.

"That's what happened." Coulson once again spoke, referring to the index cards.

Tony sighed. "Alright." He answered dropping the lightheartedness, well kind of.

"Just read it word for word." Coulson firmly instructed.

Tony read the index cards and then furrowed his eyebrows. "There's nothing about Stane here."

"That's being handled." Coulson informed him. "He's on vacation. Small aircraft have such poor safety record."

"But what about the whole cover story that its a bodyguard?" Tony questioned. "I mean, that's kind of flimsy, don't you think?"

Coulson gave him an unimpressed stare at his questions. "This isn't my first rodeo, Mr. Stark. Just stick to the official statement and soon this will all be behind you."

Pepper applied the last bit of makeup on Tony and Coulson took that as his cue. "You've got ninety seconds." He then started walking out of the room.

Pepper was quick to reach the agent. "Oh, Agent Coulson. I just wanted to say, thank you very much for all your help." She gratefully told him.

Coulson nodded his head. "That's what we do. You'll be hearing from us."

Pepper took a deep breath. "From the Strategic Homeland Interven _―_ "

"Just call us S.H.I.E.L.D." Coulson interrupted.

"That's much cooler and a lot faster to say." Grace casually commented.

Coulson gave her one last smile before he finally left. Grace wondered when would she see the agent again. Despite his serious outward appearance, he really was nice.

"Right." Pepper announced now that it was just the three of them. "Let's get this show on the road." She grabbed Tony's suit jacket and walked over to him.

"You know..." Tony began saying, now standing next to Grace. "Actually, it's not that bad. Even I don't think I'm Iron Man."

"I think you're Iron Man." Grace brightly told him.

Pepper gave her an amused look, shaking her head. "He's not, sweetie." She said as she helped Tony put on his suit jacket.

"Actually now that Grace thinks I am, I have to agree." Tony grinned with the index cards between his teeth. It was an amusing sight for Grace.

Pepper sighed. "No, you're not."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, suit yourself. You know, If I were Iron Man, I'd have a girlfriend who knew my secret identity." He playfully started saying. "She'd be a wreck, cause she'd always be worrying that I was going to die. Yet so proud of the man I'd become." He turned to face her, index cards now in his hands. "She'd be wildly conflicted, which would only make her more...crazy about me. Tell me you never think about that night." He suddenly told her, changing the topic.

Grace couldn't stop looking at them with growing curiosity. This was like one of those moments from the soap operas her mom would watch at night. Grace could tell something was about to happen.

"What night?" Pepper asked trying her best to sound unsure.

Tony gave her a look. "You know."

Pepper's features softened. "Are we talking about the night we danced? And went up to the roof, and then you went downstairs to buy me a drink and left me there by myself?" She finished saying, those soft features long gone."Is that the night you're talking about?"

Tony's flirting demeanor deflated. "Hmm."

"That so." Pepper said as she straightened his suit jacket.

Well...whatever moment they were having was over now. "That was a rude thing to do, dad!" Grace childishly reprimand Tony.

Pepper glanced at Grace and smiled. "Yes, it was rather rude of him to leave like that. That's why when you're older you should find yourself a nice gentleman who excuses himself whenever he leaves."

Tony right away frowned at the thought of her daughter dating. "Oh no, she's not gonna find herself a gentleman."

Pepper rose an eyebrow at him. "Oh, so you want her to date a jerk? Someone who lacks manners?"

Tony shook his head. "Of course not. What I mean is she's not gonna be dating any boys. Besides, Grace finds boys icky. Isn't that right, sweetie?"

Grace right away nodded her head while making a face. "Yeah, boys are icky."

Pepper laughed. "You say that now but _―_ "

"But nothing." Tony swiftly interrupted. "My daughter doesn't need a boy."

"Whatever you say." Pepper replied, amused. "Now, will that be all, Mr. Stark?" She asked with faux seriousness.

Tony followed along. "That will be all, Ms. Potts." He grinned.

"Good luck, dad." Grace said causing Tony to smile her way.

"Thanks, sweetie." Tony leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead. After that Pepper and her watched as he hurriedly made his way to the press conference that was outside.

Pepper and Grace waited a few minutes before they too joined the press conference. They, however, were in the back, away from the various journalists that were there. Grace saw her Uncle Rhodey standing by the podium that was on the stage. Her dad was behind him.

"And now Mr. Stark has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions. Thank you." Rhodey announced, stepping to the side. Tony took his place up front. He cleared his throat before speaking into the microphone.

"Uh, been a while since I was in front of you." He began saying, taking the route of lightheartedness. "I figured I'll stick with the cards this time." That made several of the journalist there laugh.

"There's been speculation that I was involved in the events on the freeway and on the rooftop." Tony evenly read off the index cards. Right after this was said there was an interruption from the crowd. Said interruption came from a blonde woman. A blonde woman that had Grace looking at her with recollection. She had seen her once. It had been on the same day her dad had left for the weapons demonstration.

"I recognize her." Grace quietly told Pepper. "I put gum in one of her shoes." Grace had done that because she overheard her say something to Pepper. Nobody ever disrespected Pepper. The blonde was lucky Grace didn't put gum in hair. The whole gum incident was something her dad didn't know. Neither did Pepper...until now.

"That was you?" Pepper asked Grace. The redhead remembered the shriek the blonde gave when she had put on one of her shoes. Now that she knew who had done it, Pepper was impressed but also mildly surprised. It made sense that Grace would have done that. Besides Tony, she was the only other person there. And despite Tony having his childish moments, Pepper doubted he had been the one to have done that.

Grace shrugged her shoulders. "I overheard what she said to you. She was being mean."

Pepper smiled. "Well, thank you for that and it is the same woman. Christine Everhart."

Grace wrinkled her nose. "If she wasn't such a meanie I'd think it was a cool last name, but it's not." Pepper had to contain her laughter.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark." Christine continued saying. "But do you honestly expect us to believe that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you―"

"I know that it's confusing." Tony tried explaining. "It's one thing for you to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations or insinuate that I'm a superhero _―_ "

Christine smirked. "I never said you were a superhero."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Retracing what was said, he realized she was right. "You didn't. Well, good, because that would be outlandish and uh, fantastic." He let out a sigh. "I'm just not the hero type, clearly. With this, uh, laundry list of characters I've made, largely public."

Rhodey leaned his way and reminded him to stick to the plan. Nodding his head, Tony looked at the index cards again. As he looked at them, there was a pause with everyone (minus Pepper, Grace, and Rhodey) looking at him, bemused.

"Yeah, okay, okay." Tony composed himself. "Truth is..." He looked at the crowd and then for dramatic effect dropped the index cards to the floor.

"I am Iron Man."

And just like that whatever tranquility was in that room, disappeared. As the reporters started going mad with questions, Grace remained by Pepper's side. The redhead let out a sigh. Rhodey was just as done as Pepper from hearing Tony admit that.

Grace though caught her dad's gaze and sent him a smile.

No words needed to be exchanged to know how happy she was for him at the moment.


End file.
